Naruto: Godaime Mizukage
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto banni par le conseil, trahi par son meilleur ami et abandonné par ses précieuses personnes quitte Konoha sans laisser trace de lui. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il se battra aux cotés des rebelles de Kiri. Dix ans plus tard, après d'innombrables combats, il deviendra le Godaime Mizukage. Powerful!Bloodline!Naruto Good!Kurama NarutoxMei
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Godaime Mizukage**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description : Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant!Naruto Bon!Kyubi Mizukage!Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE**

Naruto utilisant le chakra du Kyubi no Yoko traversait la forêt à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il avait les vêtements déchirés en morceaux, et les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux azurs qui avaient perdus leurs habituels éclats de joies. Dans ses mains il tenait deux grands parchemins qu'il enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était après tout l'héritage de ses parents. L'héritage qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'il avait _''visité''_ le bureau de la Godaime Hokage après son bannissement. Il n'avait rien à y perdre et il voulait connaître le nom de ses parents.

Naruto avait été banni par le conseil de Konoha pour avoir utilisé le chakra du Kyubi no Yoko lors de sa bataille victorieuse contre un certain Sasuke Uchiha. Pour le conseil – _par sa sagesse éternelle_ \- il avait tenté d'assassiner le dernier Uchiha et pour cela il méritait le bannissement à vie.

De plus les fausses accusations de Sasuke ne l'ont pas vraiment aidé à sa cause. Celui-ci avait déclaré avec véhémence que Naruto l'avait volontairement attaqué même quand il avait repris le contrôle de son corps qui était soumis au sceau maudit de Orochimaru. Au plus grand malheur de Naruto, tout le monde y a cru aux mots de Sasuke...son équipe, ses amis, la famille Ichiraku, la bande à Konohamaru, Iruka, Jiraya et Tsunade. Chacun d'eux l'avait abandonné comme un vulgaire chiffon sale.

Il avait perdu le contrat de convocation des crapauds car pour Jiraya, il n'était pas assez digne d'avoir ce contrat. Tsunade avait arraché le collier -qu'il avait gagné équitablement- de son cou, elle lui avait déclaré qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir un trésor aussi important. Ces mots avaient crées une douleur insupportable dans son petit cœur.

Ainsi, après avoir été bannis, trahi par une personne qu'il considérait comme un frère et cassé par les gens qu'il pensait comme précieuses, il avait clairement penser au suicide. Au moins, la il serait accepté. La mort l'aurait accueillit volontairement et Naruto n'était à ce moment pas vraiment contre ce fait.

Cependant à ce moment le Kyubi no Yoko l'avait amené en face de lui dans son esprit brisé pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Le démon, lui avait hurlé dessus en disant qu'il ne devrait pas se tuer pour des gens qui ne méritaient pas son désarroi. Il lui avait dit que tous ces humains n'étaient pas ses précieuses personnes, qu'ils étaient stupides, sans valeurs et qu'ils étaient incroyablement hypocrites. Naruto comprit rapidement son raisonnement et accepta ses paroles durs mais tellement véridiques. Comment pouvait-il penser que des personnes qui croyaient aux mots d'un traître, pouvaient être des personnes qui l'aimaient ? Il était stupide d'avoir cru en eux. Il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur.

Donc lorsqu'il était revenu à lui même, le démon lui avait ainsi parlé de ses parents.

Bien sûr il ne voulait pas y croire -dans un premier temps – aux paroles du Renard mais lorsqu'il avait regardé dans le bureau de Tsunade il avait découvert deux parchemins qui étaient destiné à lui. Il avait donc amené les deux parchemins chez lui pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur l'avait rendu fou de rage !

A la suite d'une lecture approfondie des deux parchemins, il avait eu différentes réactions tout à fait compréhensibles et logiques.

D'abord, il était heureux de savoir que ses parents l'avaient aimé même au bord de la mort, ensuite il était triste de ne pas avoir connu ses parents, il avait pleuré pour eux, il avait pleuré le fait qu'il ne rencontrait jamais ses parents, il avait pleuré le fait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais leur amour inconditionnel, il avait pleuré pour la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir si l'homme masqué n'avait pas gâché sa vie.

Plus tard, quand il avait su que Kakashi était l'ancien élève de son père, que Jiraya était son parrain et que Tsunade était sa marraine, il avait connu pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment d'avoir la haine, il détestait ces trois personnes indignes. Ils avaient crachés sur les dernières paroles de ses parents qui voulaient qu'ils s'occupent de lui.

Au lieu de cela il avait reçu autre chose en retour. Kakashi l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, Tsunade et Jiraya l'avaient abandonnés dans un village qui le détestait et le persécutait. Il y avait une autre personne en qui, il avait perdu toute confiance -bien qu'il l'aimait autant qu'avant- malheureusement cette personne était morte et Naruto ne voulait pas blâmer le Sandaime pour n'avoir jamais parlé de ses parents, lui au moins était avec lui dans sa jeunesse, il s'était quand même occupé de lui. Il avait découvert plusieurs lettres que le Sandaime avait envoyé pour que Tsunade revienne au village pour l'adopter mais à chaque fois la vieille femme avait refusé. Naruto pouvait comprendre que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il avait tout en village à faire fonctionner. De ce fait, il le respectait encore mais il était encore en colère envers l'homme. Il aurait au moins pu lui parler de ses parents.

Après sa lecture, il avait regardé l'héritage laissé par ses parents pour lui.

Sa mère, lui avait laissé l'héritage de son défunt clan, le clan Uzumaki. Voilà une autre chose qu'il voulait blâmer contre l'académie de Shinobi à Konoha. C'était le fait de ne jamais avoir parlé du clan Uzumaki qui avait d'ailleurs une grande histoire commune avec le village et le clan Senju. C'était certainement le conseil qui avait décidé de l'avoir omis -l'histoire du clan Uzumaki- du programme académique. Maintenant qu'il était en possession de son héritage il s'était fait la promesse de devenir un maître dans le Fuinjutsu pour honorer son clan et de devenir un maître dans le Kenjutsu pour honorer sa mère.

Son père, lui avait délégué son programme de formation qu'il lui permettait d'être l'homme le plus rapide de son époque, il lui avait également laissé les notes de l'Hiraishin dans son parchemin. Autrement ses parents avaient aussi ajoutés quelques techniques élémentaires. Sa mère lui avait laissé des techniques de Futon et de Suiton. Son père des techniques de Raiton.

Une chose était sûr, avec ce qu'ils ont laissé pour lui, il avait de quoi être puissant dans l'avenir. Il allait rendre ses parents fier de lui et Konoha regrettera bientôt le fait de l'avoir abandonné comme un vulgaire objet jetable. Il leur montrerait qu'il était plus qu'un monstre !

Plus tard, le Kyubi lui avait dit de fuir le plus vite possible pour pas faire face à des attaques surprises de la part des citoyens du village caché par les feuilles et qu'il ne devrait pas laisser de trace de lui ici car ce village ne méritait rien de lui.

Ainsi, il avait brûlé son appartement avant son départ. Il allait commencer une nouvelle aventure ! Pas besoin de garder des souvenirs. Konoha n'existait plus. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de commencer une nouvelle vie loin de son village natal. Une vie qui serait certainement meilleure...

De ce fait à l'aide du chakra du Renard aux neufs queues il s'était précipité en vitesse vers l'extérieur de Konoha.

C'était à ce moment précis que ses émotions refoulées avaient repris le dessus.

Les larmes coulèrent librement et un nouvel éclat avait resurgi de ses yeux. Un éclat de détermination malgré la tristesse infinie qui les parcourait. Un éclat qui allait changer le monde dans ses fondements même. Konoha avait perdu une future légende. Une légende qu'ils regretteront dans le futur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei Terumi regardait le ciel assombris avec une profonde tristesse. A l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle avait perdu beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses ! Sa mère était morte, assassiné de sang-froid par l'un des ninjas de Yagura. Son père, l'ancien chef des rebelles était mort il y a deux ans lors d'une attaque surprise des shinobis du Yondaime Mizukage dans l'une des bases secrètes des rebelles.

Lorsque son père avait perdu la vie, elle avait été contrainte de prendre les commandes des rebelles à l'âge de seize ans seulement.

Bien sur son âge -dans une premier temps- n'avait pas aidé car beaucoup doutaient de sa capacité de commander et de diriger les troupes de façon convenable. Pourtant en quelques jours seulement elle avait gagné le respect de ses compagnons, ses capacités naturelles dans le ninjutsu et son caractère volcanique l'avaient hissé comme un leader aussi digne que son père.

Depuis ce jour avec l'aide de son fidèle bras droit Ao -un shinobi capable doté d'un œil Byakugan- elle avait tenté de gagner du terrain sur les forces de Yagura pour libérer son village de l'autorité du Yondaime Mizukage.

Malheureusement, les pertes restaient énormes et à son insu, les avancements étaient de facto minimes voir nulles. Elle avait même remarqué une baisse de morale dans ses troupes. C'était décourageant mais elle ne baissait pas les bras pour autant. Elle savait qu'ils avaient aussi perdus des êtres chers et qu'ils étaient en deuil. Chaque jour, elle perdrait des combattants. Chaque jour le moral chez ses soldat tombait plus bas. Mais chaque jour était pour elle un moyen de battre Yagura. Un moyen de l'éliminer pour de bon...

La pluie commençait à tomber de façon brusque, un orage agité se profilait à l'horizon. Elle espérait que cela n'était pas un présage sombre de l'avenir. Un avenir dans lequel Kiri cesserait d'exister.

Caressant ses longs cheveux roux assombris par les nuages, elle repensa au moment, où la paix à Kiri régnait encore à son apogée, où le Yondaime Mizukage n'avait pas perdu la tête et où encore ses parents étaient vivants.

Des larmes firent surface de ses yeux verts qui montraient une tristesse infinie. Une tristesse qu'elle cachait de ses compagnons car elle ne voulait pas leur montrer sa vulnérabilité.

Elle ne le dirait jamais en face de ses fidèles combattants. Mais elle voulait tant revenir en arrière. Elle voulait rester une fille innocente qui profiterait de la joie de sa famille au maximum.

Malheureusement tout cela avait été détruit par le monstre qui gouvernait sa maison actuellement. Elle avait aussi peur de perdre cette guerre civile.

Elle voulait libérer Kiri de son oppresseur mais elle ne savait pas de quelle façon y procéder. C'était tellement difficile ! Son groupe n'avait ni la force, ni la technologie et ni le nombre pour faire renverser le pouvoir en place en ce moment. Bien sûr elle s'entraînait tous les jours pour atteindre un niveau décent qui lui permettrait de combattre un Kage doté d'un Biju.

Tous les jours elle se mettait dans les limites de son corps pour atteindre la perfection, pour maîtriser ses deux Kekkei Genkai. Une maîtrise qui lui permettrait d'abattre Yagura et de ramener la paix à Kiri no Sato.

Ses combattants faisaient pareil malgré les familles et les amis qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir sans avoir tenté de renverser le pouvoir en place. Ils avaient fait le choix de soit mourir en essayant soit en réussissant dans leur quête de façon miraculeuse. C'était une décision valeureuse et Mei appréciait ce sacrifice de soi de ses hommes.

Pourtant elle savait très bien qu'ils ne gagneraient pas sans un miracle. En ce moment, elle espérait qu'un miracle frapperait à sa porte. Un miracle qui pourrait remonter le moral de ses troupes, un miracle qui pourrait l'aider, un miracle qui changerais le cours de cette guerre qui avait déjà tant détruit par le passé.

La pluie battait de plus en plus fortement et son kimono bleu était trempé mais elle restait toujours dehors pour observer le brouillard glacial qui traversait les alentours.

C'était à ce moment qu'elle senti un vent froid parcourir sa peau qui la fit légèrement frémir. Ce vent annonçait quelque chose qui allait changer la guerre civile. Un changement qu'elle espérait positif pour elle et les rebelles.

Soudain elle entendit une petite voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour voir un petit garçon qui ne devrait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ce garçon avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux noirs, il portait des lunettes noires carrées, il était également habillé d'un pantalon noir et un pull de couleur bleu foncé. C'était Chojuro, un enfant qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère. En ce moment, celui-ci la regardait avec timidité, il tremblait légèrement sous la pluie. Le garçon prit la parole sous le regard doux de Mei.

«Grande sœur, j'ai peur de dormir seul, est-ce que tu pourrais dormir avec moi ?»

Il avait dit ces mots avec beaucoup d'hésitation et il avait une légère rougeur aux joues. Il avait également le regard détourné. Mei sourit au petit garçon mignon avant d'aller vers lui pour le câliner tendrement comme le ferait une grande sœur à son petit frère.

«Ne soit pas si timide mon petit Cho-chan, bien sûr je vais dormir avec toi, après tout ne suis je pas ta grande sœur ? Allez va dans la tente, j'arrive dans quelques instants.»

Le garçon sourit faiblement avant de se précipiter dans sa tente. Mei, elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel qui paraissait plus lumineux qu'auparavant. Une pensée parcourait sa tête.

 _«J'espère qu'un miracle se réalisera. Je n'ai pas l'envie de perdre la seule chose qui me reste.»_

Elle partit ainsi vers la tente ou s'était précipité le jeune Chojuro.

Mei Terumi ne le savait pas encore mais le miracle qu'elle voulait tant se réaliser allait bientôt venir. Ce miracle était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le fils de deux légendes et le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko alias Kurama le plus puissant des Bijus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami marchait avec un grand sourire vers sa maison. Elle souriait car son village vivait dans le bonheur complet. Elle ne remercierait pas assez l'équipe de Kakashi. C'était grâce à eux qu'elle pouvait faire ses courses dans la tranquillité et l'harmonie. Elle pensait aussi à l'héros du village, celui qui avait redonné espoir aux villageois et à Inari son fils. En pensant à Naruto, un doux sourire fit surface.

Le garçon était une merveille et elle espérait le revoir un jour.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se tenait en face de sa porte d'entrée.

En face de cette porte se tenait une figure inconsciente tenant fermement deux énormes parchemins comme s'ils étaient deux trésors.

Cette figure avait des cheveux blonds éclatants et portait une horrible combinaison orange.

Cette figurait ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans et Tsunami connaissait cette personne.

C'était après tout le héros de Nami.

C'était…

«NARUTOOOOO»

Elle laissa tomber ses courses et se précipita au chevet du garçon inconscient. Lorsqu'elle vit son état, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il survivrait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description : Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant !Naruto Bon !Kyubi Mizukage !Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Naruto ouvrit lentement ses yeux de couleur bleu azurs.

Il regarda avec énormément de calme le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans un lit assez confortable dans une chambre qui ressemblait fortement à celle dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant un mois avec son _ancienne_ équipe lors de la mission au Pays de la Vague.

Une pensée triste fit son apparition à la pensée de son équipe. L'équipe qui l'avait trahi de façon impitoyable.

Sasuke son frère dans tout sauf le sang l'avait laissé tomber en le traitant de monstre faible et de menteur. Sakura, son ancien coup de cœur, l'avait jeté comme un vulgaire morceau de viande qui ne servait qu'à gêner sa quête d'obtenir son grand amour, Sasuke. Kakashi, l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, une écume, une insulte envers son père. C'était tellement frustrant de penser à ces moments qui avaient déchirées son cœur.

Fermant ses yeux pour calmer son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fortement à cette pensée, il se releva doucement du lit avant de partir vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre dans laquelle où il se trouvait. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il portait juste son pantalon orange de sa combinaison. Il recherchera promptement s'il y avait des vêtements à porter pour son haut.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, il vit sur une commode en bois un t-shirt noir. Il marcha rapidement vers ce t-shirt et l'enfila en vitesse.

Voyant qu'il était bien habillé maintenant, il reparti vers la porte de sortie. En ouvrant la porte, il vit le couloir de la maison de Tazuna et de sa famille. La couleur des murs avait changé. Maintenant, il y avait un air beaucoup plus accueillant. Ce n'était rien de comparable de sa première journée dans la maison de la famille de Tazuna-san.

Plusieurs images étaient placées un peu partout sur les murs. Sur une image, Inari et lui souriaient fièrement. Sur une autre Tazuna, lui et un pécheur étaient en train d'attraper des poissons, les trois avaient de grands sourires accrochés aux lèvres. Sur une autre, il y voyait Tsunami _-la fille de Tazuna-_ lui faire un bisou sur la joue, son visage était d'une rougeur énorme. Il sourit tendrement à ces belles images qu'il n'oublierait jamais de sa vie.

Son sourire tomba brusquement, lorsqu'il vit des images de lui avec son _ancienne_ équipe. Des petites larmes firent surface et coulèrent librement sans qu'il puisse les arrêter de sa propre volonté. C'était encore tellement insupportable ! Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire, il voulait tant les revoir, il voulait que tout redevient comme avant. Une image particulière le rendit encore plus triste qu'auparavant, sur celle-ci lui et Sasuke se tenaient comme deux amis très proches avec Kakashi qui frottait fièrement leurs têtes avec un sourire des yeux. C'était une belle époque mais maintenant ce n'était que de l'histoire ancienne. Le véritable visage de son équipe avait été découvert et Naruto savait ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais fais parti de cette équipe.

Une voie bourrue et forte l'arrêta dans ses pensées déprimantes.

 **«Hey Gaki, arrête de penser à ces moments, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ils ne méritent pas ton soutien, ils t'ont trahi.»**

Naruto hocha la tête avec douceur à ces mots avant de sécher avec ses mains les larmes qui coulaient librement de ses yeux bleu azurs. Il répondit à son locataire avec un air lamentable.

«Je sais Kurama, mais la douleur est encore intacte. Je les aimais comme une famille. Je les considérais comme la famille que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Sasuke, je le voyais comme un frère qui serait un soutien à ma propre solitude, Sakura d'une autre façon était pour moi une personne avec qui je voulais passer le restant de mes jours avec et Kakashi était pour moi un père spirituel qui me conseillerais à chaque difficulté que j'aurais rencontré. Leur trahison ma fait mal, énormément. Je suis désolé Kurama d'être un humain aussi pathétique, je suis sûr que tu es surement déçu de moi.»

Le démon renard secoua la tête d'une façon triste avant de reprendre la parole silencieusement.

 **«Non, Naruto ta réaction est tout à fait justifié. Ne penses plus à eux, sinon tu en souffriras d'avantage.»**

Naruto sourit un peu mollement avant de remercier le Kyubi no Yoko mentalement.

«Merci, Kurama. Merci, d'être là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je serai certainement mort maintenant...»

A ces propos, il arrêta sa connexion mentale et sa contemplation des images qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Soupirant il partit vers les escaliers pour descendre vers le bas de la maison. Il avait une famille à rencontrer et à saluer.

Le Kyubi à l'intérieur de son subconscient avait un regard déterminé dans ses yeux. Naruto ne le savais pas encore mais Kurama serait l'un de ses plus proches amis dans l'avenir. Le Renard pensa.

 _ **«Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que tu deviennes aussi fort que possible et je serai un ami si tu le souhaites. Je te guiderai dans ce monde sanglant et sans cœur. Ne t'inquiètes pas Kushina, je ne laisserai pas ton fils dans la détresse. Repose en paix mon ami. Je veille à sa sécurité.»**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arriva dans la cuisine pour voir une scène qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme un moment de bonheur et d'harmonie pour une famille.

Une scène qu'il avait rêve d'avoir durant toute sa vie misérable à Konoha. Grognant à la notion du village qui l'avait abandonné, il ferma les yeux de façon amère. Ce village n'avait jamais apporté un quelconque amour pour lui. La seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme une véritable famille était le Sandaime. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours protégé de ceux qui voulaient le faire souffrir.

Il se souvenait encore d'une scène dans laquelle, un civil fou l'avait traité de monstre juste en face de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un grand-père. Le Sandaime n'avait pas hésité ce jour-là, il avait lancé un énorme amas de KI sur le pauvre fou qui l'avait insulté. Celui-ci avait instantanément perdu connaissance. Il n'avait jamais vu son Jiji aussi en colère. C'était incroyablement effrayant de le voir de cette façon. Chaque fois, il le visitait pour diminuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa solitude. Il lui avait donnée son appartement, il lui avait donnée l'argent pour s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait passée tous ses anniversaires dans son bureau car il avait trop peur de rester dehors avec des villageois qui le détestaient.

Il ne l'avait jamais réellement trahi, pour ses parents, il avait dit qu'il était trop jeune pour le savoir. C'était convenable en réalité. Il avait comme même parlé de sa défunte famille qui d'après lui étaient des personnes formidables. Avant d'avoir découvert les parchemins de ses parents, il avait toujours pensé que son grand-père de substitution disait cela pour ne pas avouer le fait qu'ils l'avaient abandonnés. Mais maintenant c'était tout autre chose.

Pendant toute sa course vers la maison de Tazuna, il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi son Jiji n'avait pas dit qui étaient ses parents. Lorsqu'il avait compris pourquoi, son Jiji avait regagné tout son respect et le Kyubi avait même dit que le Sandaime était sans doute le plus grand des Hokage que Konoha avait connu. Bon pour être sincère, l'avis du renard n'était pas vraiment à prendre au sérieux car le démon détestait Hashirama pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses frères et sœurs, il détestait le Nidaime pour être justement le frère de Hashirama et il détestait son père pour l'avoir scellé. Le Sandaime n'avait jamais nui à Kurama.

Son regard scruta tranquillement la cuisine. Sur une chaise, au coin de la table, se tenait Tazuna en train de lire un journal. Visiblement il était très concentré au contenu de la page qu'il était en train de lire. Sur une autre chaise, se tenait Inari qui était en train de boire une boisson avec ardeur, et devant les fourreaux se tenait Tsunami en train de faire la cuisine, celle-ci fredonnait une douce mélodie.

Il sourit à cela, il voyait tout de suite que la famille était heureuse. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où Gato menaçait encore la famille et le Pays de la Vague. C'était tellement misérable à voir. Inari n'avait plus d'espoir en la vie, Tazuna ressemblait à un gars qui cachait sa misère dans l'alcool, et Tsunami avait toujours cet air triste qui planait autour d'elle. En ce moment, c'était tout à fait différent. Inari avait un air enfantin, joyeux et son cœur respirait le bonheur complet, Tazuna semblait calme mais heureux, son cœur semble reposé et soulagé. Tsunami, elle brillait comme un phare à travers l'océan sombre et ombrageux. Sa joie était flamboyante. Son sourire éclatant s'agrandit à cela. Il était assurément content que cette famille n'ait plus de craintes de mort ou de misère.

Terminant sa réflexion, il indiqua sa présence avec un simple mot.

«Ohayo !»

Immédiatement trois paires de yeux se tournèrent d'une vitesse vertigineuse vers lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le soulagement chez Tazuna et Tsunami et la joie complète chez Inari, il ne pouvait que sourire avec joie. D'ailleurs c'était à ce moment que Inari fit le premier geste.

«Grand-Frère !»

Le petit garçon de huit ans, s'était littéralement jeté dans les bras de Naruto. Le blondinet tomba sans ménagement au sol avec un Inari le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir le garçon renifler un peu. Il sourit tendrement à la réaction du garçon avant de lui frotter affectueusement ses cheveux noirs. Il était content que l'enfant l'aimait comme un grand-frère, c'était un sentiment doux. C'était quelque chose qu'il chérirait tendrement car il n'avait jamais reçu des gestes aussi bienveillants _\- sauf avec le Sandaime -._

Il entendit la mère de Inari réprimandé le garçon.

«Inari-kun, laisse Naruto-kun tranquille, il a besoin de repos.»

Le garçon se releva rapidement avant de sourire timidement à Naruto. A cela, le fils du Yondaime rit de bon cœur avant de se relever rapidement. Il frotta encore une fois les cheveux du petit garçon qui se tenait en face de lui.

«Je suis content de te revoir Inari-kun, tu m'as manqué, petit-frère.»

Inari sourit aux paroles de son grand-frère, son héros. Tazuna et Tsunami sourirent chaleureusement face à cette scène. Naruto était certainement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Tsunami voyant Naruto debout se précipita soudainement à son chevet comme un mère poule. Cela surpris grandement Naruto.

«Naruto-kun, assis-toi sur une chaise, je prépare à manger. Repose-toi également, ton corps n'est pas tout à fait guéri.»

Naruto sourit effrontément malgré la légère gêne qui l'avait envahi avant de faire une accolade amicale à Tsunami. Il dit gaiement.

«Merci, de m'avoir guéri, Tsunami. Tu es la meilleure !»

A cela, la belle brune rougit du compliment. Ce n'était pas tous les jours quelle en recevait après tout.

Tazuna qui avait observé toute la discussion avec un air calculateur s'approcha de Naruto avant de grogner un coup.

«Naruto !»

Naruto regarda le vieil homme de la même façon. S'il voulait le défier dans un concours de regards perçants, alors il aura son combattant !

«Tazuna !»

Le concours du regard se termina par un serrement de main viril sous le regard ébahi et admiratif de Inari et blasé de Tsunami. C'était tellement surjoué !

Le vieil homme pris la parole avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

«Tu as bien grandis gaki, tu n'es plus l'enfant court et maigre d'il y a deux ans.»

Naruto sourit avant d'ajouter de façon malicieuse et rusé.

«Tu as également changé Tazuna, tu es devenu encore plus vieux qu'avant !»

«OI GAKI !»

Le vieil homme allait frotter son poing contre le crane de Naruto, malheureusement son action fut arrêtée par le coude de Tsunami contre son estomac. Il fit un cri étouffé avant de lancer un regard noir à Tsunami.

«OI, Tsunami-chan, laisse-moi enseigner à ce gamin le respect qu'il faut donner à ses aînées.»

Le regard sombre de sa fille l'en dissuada rapidement, il repartit de ce fait en vitesse vers la chaise qu'il occupait avant que Naruto interrompe sa lecture passionnante du journal hebdomadaire.

Naruto sourit à Tazuna avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se tenait en face de celle de Inari, son petit frère.

Tsunami voyant le calme revenir partit tout de suite vers la nourriture qu'elle préparait. Inari lui regarda son grand-frère avec un air excité avant de demander.

«Grand-Frère, peux-tu me parler de ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières années ? D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi, il n'y avait seulement toi qui était venu ici ?»

Le sourire de Naruto tomba subitement à ces mots, son regard s'assombrit légèrement et il sourît tristement avant de répondre aux questions de son petit frère.

«Je ne suis plus un ninja de Konoha, Inari-kun.»

L'air excité du petit garçon fut estompé, Tazuna donna un regard incrédule à Naruto, et Tsunami s'arrêta net dans sa manœuvre de cuisiner. Un air désespéré s'installa dans la cuisine avant qu'elle soit calmé par les mots suivants.

«Pourquoi ?»

Ce fut Tazuna qui avait prononcé ces mots. Naruto souffla fragilement un coup avant de baisser ses yeux qui furent vite cachées par ses cheveux. L'air dans la salle était soudainement devenue froide et inconfortable. Les prochains mots qui furent sortis de la bouche de Naruto rendirent furieux la famille à leur noyau.

"Je fus banni à vie par Konoha, il y a une semaine ! J'ai tout perdu en l'instant de quelques heures."

Lorsqu'il montra ses larmes, la famille de Tazuna vit pour la première ce qu'était le désespoir total, ces yeux montraient un garçon confus et trahi par la vie. Ce garçon avait des yeux qui avaient vécu plus ce qu'il en devait. C'était effrayant à voir. La douleur qui transperçait la famille à ce moment était insupportable.

Tsunami, n'en pouvant plus regarder ses yeux détourna son regard avec les larmes aux yeux.

 _"Oh mon dieu, comment peut-il cacher autant de douleur ? Qu'est ce que Konoha t'a fait pour que tu sois si désespéré Naruto-kun ? "_

Inari voyant cela dans les yeux de son grand-frère, son héros, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'élancer une seconde fois dans les bras de son frère, il avait senti tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Le désespoir, la peine et la douleur qu'il avait cachée. Ses sentiments étaient tellement forts qu'ils le rendaient malade.

Tazuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto banni ? Vraiment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Toutes ces questions qu'il voulait poser...

Il devait le savoir et ainsi il dit avec un regard sérieux.

«Pourquoi ?»

Cette question fit tressaillir dans la panique le jeune adolescent. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçue par la famille qui devenait d'autant plus préoccupée par l'état du garçon. Ils espéraient juste que ce n'était pas grave. Le blondinet prit la parole avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Voyez-vous, il y a quinze ans de cela… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi Uchiha balança son manteau de l'Akatsuki dans l'air avant de faire quelques joints à mains pour l'utilisation d'une technique de Ninjutsu. Lorsqu'il avait terminé les joints à mains, il dit silencieusement.

 **«Katon - Technique de la boule de feu suprême»**

Le manteau de l'organisation qu'il avait rejoint il y a de cela quelques années fut consommé par les flammes en quelques instants. Il prit la bague qu'il tenait. Il le lança sans hésiter dans le feu. Il avait déjà fait son choix alors pourquoi garder des choses qui ne lui servaient à plus rien...

Il venait de quitter l'Akatsuki. Il avait une mission encore plus importante que de donner des informations à Konoha. Une mission attribuée par le Sandaime avant sa mort. Une mission qu'il avait déjà accepté.

Il y a de cela deux jours, il avait entendu par la bouche de Zetsu _-un membre de l'Akatsuki ayant des capacités d'espionnage redoutables-_ que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze avait était banni de Konoha. L'espion de l'Akatsuki avait également dit que Naruto avait disparu des environs quelques heures plus tard. D'après l'espion, le blondinet avait quitté rapidement le village en brûlant son appartement pour qu'on n'ait pas de chances de le retrouver.

C'était un mouvement extrêmement intelligent...

Itachi avait compris que Naruto avait fui le village avant qu'un certain Danzo lance son plan de capture ou que certains villageois aient de mauvaises intentions à son encontre.

Le prodige Uchiha, soupira amèrement avant de se lancer en vitesse loin du lieu qu'il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait retrouver Naruto et cela rapidement. La protection et la formation de l'héritage du Yondaime était primordiale.

 _''Attends-moi Naruto-kun, j'arrive. Sandaime-sama vous aviez raison au fait que Konoha allait gâcher la carrière de votre héritier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout faire pour que le garçon devient comme son père et sa mère, il sera invincible. Konoha regrettera son bannissement !''_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description : Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant !Naruto Bon !Kyubi Mizukage !Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans une grotte plusieurs personnes étaient en train de discuter de quelque chose de très important. L'un deux maudissait son ancien partenaire.

« Maudits sois-tu Itachi, me mettre sous un Genjutsu pour s'échapper de l'Akatsuki. La prochaine fois que je te vois, Samehada fera une joie de goûter à ton chakra.»

L'homme qui venait de parler était un Kisame Hoshigaki, un ancien sabreur de Kiri et il était également surnommé Biju sans queue en raison de la quantité colossale de chakra qu'il possédait. L'homme ressemblait à un requin et il portait comme toutes les personnes présentes le manteau de l'Akatsuki. Ce manteau était de couleur noir orné de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc.

En ce moment, celui-ci était furieux contre son ancien coéquipier qui l'avait si facilement trompé.

Un certain homme qui avait des cheveux mi-longs de couleur argenté coiffés en brosse vers l'arrière avec des yeux violets était en train de se foutre de la tête Kisame. Cet homme se nommait Hidan qui comme Kisame était un ninja déserteur de Rang S. Il vient du village de Yu et il était considéré comme immortel et il était un fervent adorateur de Jashin est un dieu du mal vénéré par une secte surnommé les Jashinistes.

« Hahahah, le grand Kisame Hoshigaki battu par un simple Genjutsu, pour une sortie de l'Akatsuki c'est une réussite pour Itachi, hahahahah, j'aurais dû voir ta tête à ce moment, cela a dû l'être sublime. Se faire humilier de la sorte, hahaha...»

L'homme requin regarda avec un tic sur le front la personne qui venait de parler. Il voulait tellement étrangler ce stupide immortel !

«Tais-toi Hidan, sinon Samehada va rendre ton immortalité insupportable.»

Le rire de Hidan s'intensifia d'avantage à ces mots au plus grand malheur de l'homme requin qui devenait de plus en plus frustré.

«Hahahahaha»

Dans un autre coin, deux autres figures imposantes discutaient de l'art. Un certain blond qui avait un regard féminin prenait la parole.

«Ce chien de Itachi va bientôt connaitre ma colère, mon art va le tuer sur le champ. J'aurais ma vengeance Mwahahaha.»

Cet homme était Deidara, un ancien Ninja de Iwa. Il était célèbre pour son Kekkei Genkai qui lui permettait de créer des bombes d'argiles. Sa puissance était très redouté à travers les nations élémentaires, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus célèbre fut la manière dont-il avait quitté son village. Il avait tenté d'assassiner le Tsuchikage mais la seule chose qu'il avait réussi, c'était de détruire le bâtiment dans lequel le vieil Onoki y travaillait. Depuis le Kage de Iwa voulait la tête de Deidara pour avoir tenté de tuer son sensei...

A ces cotés se tenait quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Cet homme était Sasori, un célèbre Marionnettiste de Suna, il était aussi connu sous le nom de Sasori du Sable Rouge. Entraîné au marionnettisme par sa grand-mère, Chiyo, Sasori possédait un nombre incalculable de Marionnettes mais il était notamment le seul à connaitre la technique permettant de créer des marionnettes humaines _-des pantins crées à partir d'êtres humains et dotés de Chakra-._ Il avait ainsi tué, puis transformé le Troisième Kazekage en pantin, tout en lui conservant toutes ses techniques de très haut niveau. Il s'était également débarrassé de son propre corps au profit d'une marionnette, ce qui lui permettait de se réfugier dans d'autres pantins en cas de besoin. Le seul vestige du vrai Sasori était son cœur qu'il gardait dans un reliquaire placé sur sa poitrine. Celui-ci prit la parole avec un regard très ennuyé.

«Deidara, tu as été battu par Itachi de la même façon que Kisame, par un simple Genjutsu de Rang A. Itachi t'aurais tué avant même que tu commences à utiliser ton art stupide et sans valeur.»

«OI, tu vas te taire espèce de marionnette, mon art n'est pas stupide. L'art c'est rapide et destructeur, l'art c'est une explosion.»

A ces mots le Nukenin de Suna opina la tête négativement. Il n'était clairement pas d'accord avec les propos de son coéquipier. Comment Deidara pouvait croire que l'art c'était une explosion ? Non, l'art c'était une création magique qui durait éternellement mais également difficile à concevoir. Un peu comme ses marionnettes.

Dans un coin sombre un certain homme qui était entièrement vêtu, la seule chose qu'on voyait étaient ses yeux qui brillaient d'un vert éclatant. Cet homme était un Nukenin de Rang S de Taki et il était un célèbre chasseur de prime. Il était également un des rare combattant qui avait pu survivre face au Shodaime Hokage. En ce moment, l'homme était dans ses pensées.

 _«La prime de Itachi doit être très importante. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer pour sa tête.»_

Un autre homme se tenait pas très loin de lui, celui-ci avait la peau pale, il avait des yeux fendus et il avait de longs cheveux bruns. C'était Orochimaru, qui avait rejoint pour une seconde fois l'Akatsuki, il y a quelques semaines. Célèbre nukenin de Konoha, il était un scientifique et chercheur fou et il voulait devenir immortel. Il était le chef de Otogakure et en ce moment, il avait un regard sanguinaire et rêveur.

 _«Kukukukuku, Itachi-kun…»_

Les membres de l'Akatsuki continuaient leurs pensées et leurs chamailleries jusqu'à ce que deux personnes apparussent au milieu du cercle.

Les deux personnes étaient une femme et un homme.

La femme avait des cheveux bleus-violets et des yeux noisettes. Elle avait une rose blanche en origami sur ses cheveux. Cette personne était Konan surnommé _l'Ange de Dieu_ par les villageois de Amegakure. Elle pouvait manipuler le papier à sa guise.

A ses cotés ce tenait un homme qui se nommait Pain, il était considéré comme _Dieu._ L'homme avait des cheveux oranges, il était doté d'un nombre incalculables de piercings sur le visage. Il était considéré comme le leader de l'Akatsuki. Il était également doté du légendaire Rinnegan, le dojutsu du Rikudo Sennin. Un dojutsu qui serait capable de détruire plusieurs villages cachés.

A leurs arrivées, les autres membres de l'Akatsuki se calmèrent de suite et regardèrent leur _leader_ en attente qu'il prenne la parole. Pain voyant le calme enfin arriver prit la parole.

«Nous sommes ici pour discuter de la récente défection de Itachi. Zetsu ma expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Je suis tout à fait affligé par la perte de Itachi comme membre de l'Akatsuki mais je suis ici pour vous dire que cela ne restera pas impuni. Itachi doit mourir pour avoir quitté notre organisation.»

Tout le monde hocha la tête à cela. Pain voyant déjà des regards fous dans les yeux de certains membres de l'organisation qu'il avait crée avec Yahiko, ne pouvait que rouler ses yeux. C'était tellement prévisible que ça en devenait risible !

 _«Je pari déjà que Kakuzu ira pour sa tête et que le serpent voudra ses yeux. Bon sang pourquoi cette organisation devait avoir des monstres pareils dans ses rangs ? Je vous jure, si ce n'étaient pas des nukenins de Rang S, il les aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps.»_

Konan à ses cotés frottait sa chevelure bleuâtre, elle aussi méprisait la plupart des membres de cette organisation mais pour obtenir la paix mondiale, il fallait des membres puissants et des personnes comme Kakuzu et Orochimaru étaient rare et difficile à trouver.

D'ailleurs, Pain savait qu'il devrait donner la tâche de tuer Itachi à ces deux fous pour qu'il calme leur folie. Il reprit donc la parole.

«Ceux qui devront s'occuper du cas de Itachi seront Kakuzu et Orochimaru. Hidan, toi tu devras rester avec Zetsu le temps qu'ils terminent cette tâche. Toi, Kisame, ton nouveau coéquipier ne tardera pas à venir.»

Tout le monde hocha la tête à cela, même Kisame et Deidara qui voulaient se venger de Itachi. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas se coltiner contre Pain car ils risquaient beaucoup de dégâts. Donc quand Pain avait pris une décision, il n'y avait pas discussion possible. Pain était la voix de la raison et des décisions. Si quelqu'un était contre lui alors seul la mort l'attendait. Orochimaru avait déjà fait l'expérience en se faisant laminer de façon pathétique par le _leader_ de l'Akatsuki. Pain avait détruit le Sannin en seulement trois minutes.

Pain reprit la parole après qu'ils aillent acquiescer aux ordres qu'il leur avait posé.

«Vous pouvez maintenant repartir vers vos bases. N'oubliez pas d'observer vos cibles. Hidan ta cible sera Naruto Uzumaki, le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. D'ailleurs Zetsu t'attends à l'extérieur de la grotte. Kisame attend ici. Ton coéquipier ne tardera pas d'arriver.»

Tout le monde à l'exception de Kisame partirent à leurs occupations et leurs futurs missions.

Lorsqu'il restait plus que Kisame, Konan et Pain, une ombre émergea du sol. Cette ombre portait comme tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc. Il avait également un masque orange qui cachait son visage, on pouvait tout de même distinguer qu'il avait des cheveux noirs courts. Son masque était également troué du côté de l'œil droit, à travers on pouvait clairement voir un sharingan à maturité. L'homme qui venait d'émerger était le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki, _Madara_ alias Tobi, l'homme qui était à l'origine de l'attaque du Kyubi sur Konoha, il y a de cela quinze ans exactement.

Kisame voyant le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki ne pouvait que sourire de façon sanguinaire. Il aimait beaucoup ce _Madara_ et donc faire équipe avec cet homme qui faisait le crétin juste pour lui donner une mauvaise impression était tout à fait excitante. Un homme de sa trempe serait capable de le tuer en quelques instants.

L'homme masqué lui parla pour la première depuis son apparition.

«Bonjour Kisame-san! A ce que je vois, tu voudrais te venger de Itachi-san pour t'avoir humilié. J'ai une très bonne idée pour t'aider dans cette manœuvre.»

Le sourire de Kisame ne pouvait pas être plus grand. On dirait que _Madara_ pouvait même lire dans ses pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«C'est le héros de notre village.»

«Naruto-sama est de retour !»

«Qu'il est beau ! J'aimerais avoir ses enfants !»

«Il a tellement la classe. J'aimerais tant être comme lui.»

«C'est le héros de la vague !»

«Naruto-sama !»

«Héros de la Vague !»

Naruto rougissait furieusement à travers tous ses compliments qu'il recevait en vagues. Il n'était pas très habitué à ce genre de chose. D'habitude, c'était des regards sombres et haineux de la plupart des villageois qu'il recevait. Il aimait cela mais il n'était pas habitué. C'était nouveau pour lui mais il préférait cela a la haine de son village natal.

A ses côtés ce tenait Inari qui souriait en voyant la rougeur de son grand-frère. Son frère était un héros et il méritait toutes ces louanges. Depuis, qu'il avait entendu l'histoire de son grand-frère, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, il n'était pas un héros pour Konoha.

C'était incompréhensible pour lui !

Après tout, il était celui qui les protégeait du Kyubi no Yoko, le plus puissant des Bijuus. Pour lui, les villageois n'étaient que des hypocrites. Comment pouvait-on aimer le Yondaime Hokage tout en détestant son fils comme s'il était un monstre sans cœur ? C'était vraiment des gens pathétiques qui ressemblaient à des monstres qu'à des humains. Aucun humain ferait souffrir un enfant de quatre ans.

Il les haïssait, c'était pour cela qu'il avait fait la promesse de devenir un ninja fort et de suivre son grand-frère dans ses aventures. Il sera l'un des partenaires de son frère, il le protégerait de ses ennemis. Il serait l'un des boucliers qui lui permettront d'atteindre le rang d'une légende.

Le petit garçon de huit ans ne laisserait plus jamais Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze seul ! C'était une promesse !

Naruto souriait aux cris incessants des villageois de Nami. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être contents et fiers de le voir. Il était heureux que ces personnes l'aimaient tant. C'était une très belle expérience pour lui...

Il donna un petit regard à Inari qui le regardait avec émerveillement. Il ne croyait toujours pas qu'il l'avait accepté aussi rapidement.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à la discutions d'hier qu'il avait mené avec la famille de Tazuna. Il s'en souvenait encore de leurs réaction après avoir parlé de son histoire qui n'était en aucun quelque chose de beau à entendre. Pourtant quand il avait terminé son histoire, il avait eu -dans un premier temps- peur de leur réaction mais il fut vite surpris par eux. Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment, c'était l'un des moment qu'il chérirait le plus au monde.

En quelques instants -après avoir compté sa vie misérable- il avait été abordé par une Tsunami pleurant furieusement et un Inari le tenant fermement qui pleurait autant que sa mère. Les deux lui disaient qu'il était une merveilleuse personne et que ceux qui le traitaient de monstre étaient juste des crétins stupides sans valeur. Tazuna lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux tristement. Tazuna lui avait dit qu'il était l'un des plus grands héros. Un héros qu'il respectait grandement.

C'était à ce moment que pour la première fois le masque de Naruto avait craqué. Il avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis ses quatre ans. Il avait pleuré pour avoir enfin eu des personnes qui le remerciaient pour avoir gardé le Kyubi en son sein. Il avait été pour la première considéré comme le héros qu'il devait être, qu'il méritait d'être. Il avait pour la première trouvé une véritable famille. Une famille qui l'avait accepté sans crainte et haine. Les seules autres personnes qui l'avaient appelé un héros étaient le Sandaime et Iruka.

Naruto sourit tristement en pensant à Iruka-sensei. L'homme l'avait traité de déchet pour avoir attaqué volontairement un camarade de classe. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas meilleur que le Kyubi. Les paroles de Iruka l'avaient fait mal, ces mots l'avaient touché. D'entendre ce genre de mots de la part d'une personne qu'on respectait un maximum, c'était comme si on recevait un coup de couteau à la poitrine. Naruto avait eu l'impression de recevoir plusieurs Chidoris à la fois contre son cœur. C'était un horrible sentiment !

La famille Ichiraki avaient fait pire, ils l'avaient bannis de leurs stand de ramens. Ayame et Teuchi avaient dit qu'une personne qui attaquait ses amis n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils devaient fréquenter. Naruto ne pouvait pas croire qu'une famille comme eux pouvait l'abandonner à son propre destin. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'entendre sa propre histoire, ils l'avaient simplement jeté comme un vulgaire déchet devant une grande foule de villageois.

Le groupe de Konohamaru avait expliqué que son action était méprisable et qu'ils ne l'appelleront plus le patron.

Il ne parlerait même pas de son équipe. Ils étaient pour lui des déchets, des personnes sans valeurs, pourtant à chaque fois qu'il à eux son cœur souffrait. Il souffrait encore de leurs actions. Surtout celle de Sasuke. L'Uchiha avait brisé son masque et sans le Kyubi, il serait déjà mort...

Il n'oublierait pas non plus le reste des Konoha douze, ils l'avaient oublié, laissé tomber. Il avait été abandonné par ses propres camarades. Il s'était fait l'idée qu'il n'avait jamais été amis avec ces personnes.

C'était pareil pour son parrain et sa marraine. Ils étaient tous des lâches qui ont écouté aveuglement un Uchiha vengeur et traître ! Naruto était certain que les anciens Hokage étaient en train de se retourner de leurs tombes.

Personne n'avait écouté sa version des faits, personne n'avait regardé ses blessures, personne n'avait pu voir les deux putains chidoris qu'il avait reçu de la part de Sasuke dans la poitrine.

Pourtant, ici quand il l'avait dit à la famille de Tazuna, ils l'avaient cru sans hésiter. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner aux personnes qu'il avait considérait comme précieuses. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Konoha. Le village n'avait pas accepté les dernières paroles de son père, ces personnes n'avaient pas écouté son Jiji. Ces personnes ne méritaient pas son pardon. Il ne leur pardonnerait plus. Konoha pourrait même brûler dans le désespoir, il ne les sauverait pas. Ils pouvaient aller en enfer. Ahhh...Il était trop en colère, il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur comme les civils, il détestait Konoha mais il n'ira jamais jusqu'à les attaquer pour se venger. Il avait ses principes et il préférait les respecter à son paroxysme.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Inari l'avait appelé de façon brusque.

«Grand-Frère !»

Le jeune garçon de quinze ans regarda avec curiosité Inari. Il avait l'air déterminé. C'était quelque chose de très surprenant...

«Oui, Inari ?»

Le garçon sourit avec ferveur avant de hurler avec excitation.

«Entraine-moi !»

Naruto se figea avant de regarder Inari qui continuait à sourire brillamment. Le fils du légendaire Yondaime Hokage ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Inari, le garçon qui l'aimait comme un grand-frère voulait qu'il le forme, le petit garçon innocent voulait devenir un ninja. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander avec beaucoup de sérieux.

«Pourquoi ?»

Inari sourit férocement avant de dire.

«Je veux devenir un ninja, Naruto-nii. Je veux me tenir à tes côtés. Je veux me battre à tes côtés. J'ai envie de te protéger grand-frère. Je veux devenir un héros comme toi ! Alors s'il te plait entraîne moi et laisse moi devenir un digne petit-frère qui se tiendrait à tes cotés sans honte.»

Naruto ne pouvait que sourire fièrement aux paroles du garçon de huit ans. Comment ne pas dire oui après ces mots. Si, Inari voulait devenir un Shinobi, qui était-il pour refuser cela ? Il acquiesça ainsi à son petit-frère avant de dire.

«Très bien Inari mais avant cela nous allons manger, il est déjà onze heure trente et j'ai une faim de loup.»

Inari hocha la tête et suivit donc son frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto et Inari venaient d'arriver à la maison. Les deux avaient faim et ils étaient impatient de goûter à la nourriture concocté par Tsunami. Ils souriaient également chacun pour une raison différente. Inari souriait au fait qu'il pourrait enfin devenir un ninja pour se tenir aux côtés de son héros et grand-frère. Naruto lui souriait car il était heureux de s'être trouvé une véritable famille. Des larmes de bonheurs avaient fait surface à cette pensée. La famille de Tazuna sera toujours dans son cœur et il fera tout pour les protéger de tout danger qui pourrait exister.

Une voix bougonne l'interromps dans ses pensées larmoyantes.

 **«Tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher, bon sang. J'en ai marre de toi Gaki, on dirait un bébé !»**

Le garçon sourit à la voix qui venait de parler. Ce renard était également quelqu'un de spécial pour lui maintenant. Après tout, il était celui qui lui avait donné un nouveau but dans sa vie. Un nouveau but loin de Konoha. Loin de son enfer. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant !

«Moi, aussi je t'adore Kurama-chan !»

En entendant le Kyubi no Yoko marmonner des insultes, le fils de Kushina Uzumaki éclata de rire. Inari qui se trouvait non loin de lui sursauta brutalement. Naruto voyant Inari tomber sur les fesses rit encore plus fortement. Ils étaient tellement amusants !

«Hey ! / **Hey !»** Les cris simultanées de Kurama et de Inari le firent rire d'avantage. Ces deux étaient certainement des phénomènes. Deux phénomènes qu'il aimait sincèrement.

Il rit encore un peu avant de soulever le petit Inari qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Naruto venait de rire et se rire était vrai, il était un rire authentique. Même Kurama avait un petit sourire en coin. Naruto ne le savait peut-être pas, mais Kurama et Inari ne le quitteront plus, il ne sera plus jamais dans la solitude.

Ainsi sur cette note comique les deux nouveaux frères partirent vers la porte d'entrée. Inari entra sans frapper à la porte et hurla sans ménagement.

«MAMAN ! Nous sommes rentrées.»

La mère de Inari sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire joyeux pour voir Naruto et Inari la regarder avec des airs lumineux. En voyant Naruto, elle sourit encore plus avant de dire.

«Naruto-kun, vient dans la cuisine, il y a un grand ami de toi qui voudrais te voir.»

A cela Naruto inclina la tête dans la confusion. Depuis quand, il avait un grand ami ? Peut-être ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'ont pas pu le retrouver aussi rapidement...Naruto malgré ses réticences partit voir la personne qui était censé être son ami. Sa marche s'arrêta net quand il entra dans la cuisine...

Lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'éloigner de cette personne avec un regard de terreur absolue.

Non, non…

Pas lui…Ce ne pouvait pas terminer de cette façon !

Bon sang ! Comment, il pourrait s'en sortir maintenant. Il n'avait clairement pas de chance contre l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il avait aussi peur pour la vie de Tsunami et Inari. Même Kurama ne savait pas comment le garçon pourrait s'en sortir contre l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. C'était quasiment une mission suicide...

Qui pouvait se tenir contre un homme qui avait massacré tout son clan en une nuit ?

Certainement pas Naruto avec ses maigres capacités et son expérience presque nulle...

En face de Naruto se tenait l'un des plus grand nukenin de Konoha et du monde shinobi...

Le plus grand prodige du village caché par les feuilles, un prodige dit capable de dépasser le Yondaime...

L'homme qui le regardait avec un air impassible…

N'était personne d'autre que Itachi Uchiha, le grand-frère de Sasuke...

Et, il était en train de boire tranquillement un thé chez sa nouvelle famille qui était inconsciente de la force de l'homme...

Itachi regarda Naruto avant de dire avec beaucoup de calme.

«Bonjour Naruto-kun. Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu mon jeune ami ?»


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description : Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant !Naruto Bon !Kyubi Mizukage !Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 3**

 _-3 mois plus tard-_

Naruto regardait la mer qui était caché par une brume profonde. On ne pouvait clairement rien voir ! Le fils de Minato Namikaze réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait depuis les trois derniers mois.

Lors de ses trois mois beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulés. Itachi Uchiha lui avait parlé de la mission qu'il avait reçu de la part du Sandaime Hokage. Depuis le grand-frère de Sasuke Uchiha était devenu un mentor, un ami et dans une certaine façon une personne précieuse à lui. L'homme l'avait entrainé, il était la première personne qui avait véritablement vu son potentiel. C'était son premier véritable sensei. A l'aide de sa technique de clonage il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Il connaissait maintenant ses affinités qui sont le feu, la foudre et l'eau. Il avait amélioré ses faiblesses dans le Ninjutsu et le Taijutsu. Il avait commencé sa formation de base dans les arts que sont le Fuinjutsu et le Kenjutsu. Il avait appris que les Uzumaki étaient de grands génies dans ces deux arts et d'après Kurama il en était certainement l'un d'eux. Itachi avait augmenté son conditionnement physique.

D'ailleurs pendant son entrainement il avait découvert qu'il avait une sorte de lignée rare. D'après Kurama son esprit était tellement puissant qu'il était capable d'utiliser certains pouvoirs du domaine de l'art psychique. C'était une lignée qui appartenait au père du Rikudo Sennin, un certain Yamamoto. On n'avait pas besoin de chakra pour pouvoir utiliser ces pouvoirs. Naruto n'avait bien sûr pas découvert tous ses pouvoirs mais il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser la télékinésie qui lui permettait de soulever des objets par simple pensée. Il connaissait aussi l'empathie. Ce pouvoir lui permettait de ressentir les émotions des autres et parfois même à transmettre ses propres émotions à son entourage. Ses pouvoirs psychiques lui permettaient d'avoir une acuité supérieure à tout être humain dans tous les sens. L'acuité de la vue lui permettait de voir le chakra, de connaitre combien de chakra qu'ils avaient, il pouvait également voir des détails infimes que même un Hyuga ne verrait pas. L'acuité de l'odorat qui lui permettait de sentir les odeurs que même l'homme ne pouvait sentir. Il pourrait rendre un Inzuka jaloux dans ce domaine. Il lui suffisait de sentir l'odeur d'une personne pour l'avoir dans son répertoire, ce qui lui permettrait de reconnaitre quelqu'un qui voulait se cacher de lui. L'acuité du touché lui permettait de reconnaitre les aspect d'un objet même dans l'obscurité totale par un simple touché. L'acuité de l'ouïe lui permettait d'isoler les sons dans un environnement restreint ou spacieux. D'après Kurama il avait également deux ou trois autres capacités qui sont inconnus à lui, il avait expliqué qu'il devrait patienter pour connaitre ses autres dons de sa lignée. Le plus puissant Biju avait expliqué qu'il devrait beaucoup méditer pour améliorer ses capacités mentales. Son ligné n'était pas peut-être pas aussi puissant qu'un Eternel Mangekyo Sharingan ou le Mokuton mais avec un entrainement rigoureux, il serait capable de dépasser même des hommes comme Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju.

Il s'était bien sûr exercé dans ses capacités mais il s'était surtout concentré sur le Fuinjutsu et sur les notes de l'Hiraishin que son père lui avait laissées. Il s'était fait un objectif de le maitriser dans l'espace d'un an. C'était peut-être très ambitieux. Ce n'était pourtant pour lui une certaine façon de rendre hommage à ses parents. Il voulait rendre ses parents fiers de lui et c'était la meilleure manière de le faire pour lui. Il deviendrait fort pour eux et il ferait regretter Konoha pour l'avoir banni.

Itachi lui avait appris quelques techniques de Rang D et C en Ninjutsu et il avait même appris des techniques données par ses parents avec certains étant de Rang B. Il était heureux qu'il eût autant de chakra qui lui permettait de créer un grand nombre de clones pour sa formation. C'était grâce à ses clones qu'il pouvait se considérer comme un haut Chunin sans le chakra de Kurama. Il savait que grâce à cette technique il serait l'un des plus fort sinon le plus fort shinobi vivant en l'espace de quelques années.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en formation, il s'était occupé à former Inari qui avançait très rapidement. A l'âge de huit ans il avait plus de chakra que Sasuke qui avait des réserves de chunin. Il était encore plus surpris lorsque Inari avait ouvert son chakra. Ce moment serait gravé dans son esprit à tout jamais. Lorsque son petit frère avait ouvert son chakra, de l'eau s'était formé autour du garçon sans qu'Inari réfléchisse. C'était venu naturellement à lui. Itachi avait expliqué que ceux qui pouvaient faire ce genre de choses avaient une grande affinité sur l'élément et d'après le prodige Uchiha le petit-fils de Tazuna avait la même capacité que le Nindaime Hokage. Ainsi, Naruto avait formé le garçon pour devenir un spécialiste du Ninjutsu de l'eau, le Kenjutsu et le Taijutsu. Le garçon n'était pas très intéressé par le Genjutsu et le Fuinjutsu. Naruto avait accepté cette décision. Chacun avait le droit de s'améliorer dans les domaines qu'il voulait.

Au cours du premier mois de formation lui et Itachi avaient fait une escale sur Uzushio, le lieu dans lequel le clan Uzumaki vivait. Là-bas Naruto avait découvert que le bâtiment du Uzukage était resté intact et qu'il était bloqué par des sceaux qui pouvaient être débloqué par un Uzumaki seulement. Donc Naruto était rentrée dans le bureau de son ancêtre pour prendre ce qui était de valeur. Il avait découvert un grand nombre parchemins qu'il avait scellés. Il y avait des parchemins en Ninjutsu, en Taijutsu, en Genjutsu, en Fuinjutsu. Il avait même découvert un contrat de convocation. Celui des Dragons !

Il y avait aussi certains nombre documents signés entre Konoha et Uzushio, des documents qui lui paraissaient extrêmement précieuses pour plus tard. Il y avait aussi certains objets tout à fait intéressants. Comme des sandales qui permettaient d'aller plus vite. Une boule _magique_ qui ressemblait curieusement à celle de son Jiji. Des gants qui pouvaient créer de l'électricité ou encore des lunettes cracheuses de lasers. Une chose était sûr avec ce qu'il avait découvert dans ce lieu il savait que technologiquement Konoha était loin derrière même après plusieurs décennies après la destruction de Uzshio. Naruto savait qu'avec ce matériel beaucoup de choses changeront dans le futur. Le village qui aurait cela en sa possession serait invincible dans le futur.

Après avoir montré toutes ses découvertes à Itachi, ils étaient repartis vers Nami. C'était là-bas que le prodige Uchiha lui avait expliqué qu'ils devraient bientôt quitter le pays de la Vague et aller autre part. Kurama lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait rejoindre un village caché. Malheureusement à ce fait, Itachi avait expliqué que c'était compliqué. Les petits villages étaient hors de question pour des raisons de sécurité. Suna c'était pareil car il était en alliance avec Konoha et Naruto ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonne entente car il savait que le village de Gaara avec besoin de cette alliance. Iwa le tuerait pour être liée au Yondaime Hokage. Kumo le transformait en une machine de reproduction. Kiri lui était en guerre civile. C'était à ces mots que Naruto avait expliqué qu'ils devraient rejoindre les rebelles pour combattre le régime du Yagura. Itachi avait compris sa logique et avait donc accepter ce fait. Cela leur permettrait de rester caché du monde et cela pouvait leur donner une réputation et plus tard un refuge si les rebelles gagnaient la guerre civile.

C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient en route pour Kiri. Itachi qui avait quelques contacts à Kiri avait demandé à un certain espion de lui donner quelques lieux ou les rebelles se cachaient.

Un hurlement l'arrêta dans sa réflexion.

« Terre en vue ! »

Le fils du Yondaime sourit. On dirait qu'ils étaient arrivés à Kiri. Il rejoignit rapidement sa cabine pour prévenir Itachi et Inari qui dormaient encore. Après tout, il n'était que huit heure du matin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-6 jours plus tard-_

Dans une tente une certaine femme rousse était en train de regarder une carte de Kiri. Cette femme était Mei Terumi la chef des rebelles. Celle-ci était en ce moment dans une profonde réflexion.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle ferma les yeux avant de se jeter en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle ne trouvait aucune solution pour combattre Yagura sans une trop grande perte des rebelles. Elle hurla de frustration.

« Bon sang ! »

Elle prit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait non loin d'elle avant de boire son contenu. Elle était frustrée. Elle voulait tant avoir quelqu'un le soutenir dans cette épreuve éprouvante. En ce moment, elle voulait que son conseiller Ao soit ici pour l'aider mais malheureusement celui-ci n'était pas présent car il avait une mission très importante. Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait rapidement.

Soufflant un coup, elle lança un petit regard sur le coin où se trouvait un lit. Dans ce lit un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus dormait paisiblement. En voyant Chojuro dormir avec beaucoup de calme, elle ne pouvait que sourire tendrement au garçon. Elle était contente qu'il ne voyait pas sa frustration. Elle ne voulait pas que le garçon voie qu'elle était si vulnérable. Pour Chojuro elle était invincible. Elle était pour lui quelqu'un qui le protégeait du mal. C'était pour cela qu'elle ferait en sorte d'être la protectrice qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

Respirant un coup, elle prit un stylo pour noter quelques notes sur un carnet mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par un homme rentrer en trombe dans sa tente. De la manière qu'il paraissait essoufflé il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'il voulait dire. Celle-ci voyant l'homme reprendre son souffle dit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hiro ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de dire.

« Mei-sama, il y a trois personnes qui veulent vous rencontrer. »

La jeune femme confuse demanda.

« Qui sont-ils et pourquoi ils voudraient me voir ? »

L'homme reprit la parole avec hésitation avant de dire des mots qui firent choquer Mei à son noyau.

« L'un d'eux est Itachi Uchiha. Et ils veulent vraisemblablement rejoindre les rebelles.»

C'était un développement tout à fait important. Un homme aussi puissant qu'Itachi voulait rejoindre ses rangs. Il pouvait être un tueur cruel mais s'il voulait réellement rejoindre les rebelles, il serait un véritable atout pour lutter contre Yagura. Elle était curieuse aussi de savoir qui étaient les deux autres personnes. Elle regarda Hiro qui était toujours incliné à genoux avant de dire.

« Ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions ? »

L'homme répondit tout de suite.

« Non, ils ont été très comparatifs. Ils ont laissé tombé leurs armes et se sont mis à genoux pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour nous. »

Hochant la tête à ceci Mei sourit un peu avant de demander à son fidèle combattant.

« Très bien si c'est ainsi, apportez-les-moi ! S'ils veulent vraiment rejoindre nos rangs alors il faut trouver un moyen d'entente avec eux. Ils seraient certainement un grand atout contre Yagura. »

Hiro acquiesça avant de partir à l'extérieur de la tente pour apporter ses invitées.

Mei, elle espérait du fond de son cœur que c'était l'aide inespéré qu'elle voulait tant. Elle avait prié d'avoir un miracle et pour une raison quelconque elle croyait que Kami avait entendu sa demande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Itachi et Inari étaient agenouillé en face de plusieurs rebelles qui restaient prudents en face d'eux. Naruto soupçonnait le fait qu'ils se méfiaient d'Itachi. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas peur d'un homme qui avait massacré son clan entier en une nuit. Leur réaction était tout à fait compréhensible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme qui était parti rencontrer le chef de la rébellion était revenu. Arrivées en face des autres rebelles, il prit la parole.

« Apportez-les à Mei-sama, elle voudrait les rencontrer ! »

Les quatre hommes qui entouraient Naruto, Itachi et Inari hochèrent la tête. L'un d'eux dit.

« Levez-vous, nous allons vous amener à Mei-sama. »

A ces mots les trois invitées se levèrent calmement avant de suivre les rebelles vers la tente où se trouvait leur commandante.

Après quelques secondes marches, les trois invitées et les rebelles étaient arrivées devant la tente de la chef de la rébellion. Naruto regarda un instant Itachi qui lui hocha la tête. Les deux avaient décider que pour rejoindre la rébellion ils devraient être sincère avec la commandante. C'était pour cela que Naruto allait révéler sa filiation.

« Allons-y »

Ils entrèrent dans la tente sans hésitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei avait un air impassible lorsqu'il vit ses hommes entrer dans sa tente avec ses invitées. Elle analysa rapidement les trois individus.

Itachi avait un air monotone et stoïque. Les rumeurs étaient justifiées. C'était certainement un Uchiha. Il était aussi très beau mais Mei n'était pas intéressé par des garçons comme Itachi. Pour lui un homme trop sérieux ne lui convenait pas. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'il voulait rejoindre ses rangs mais il était toujours un tueur et elle n'aimait pas des tueurs impassibles. Surtout des tueurs qui détruisent son clan en une nuit.

Il y avait aussi un petit garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Chojuro. Celui-ci avait le regard légèrement baissé. Il était intimidé par ses hommes et il voulait certainement rester discret. Elle sourit un peu à cela. Le jeune garçon avait l'air tout comme Chojuro. Peut-être qu'ils deviendront des amis. En tout cas, elle l'espérait pour Chojuro. Le garçon était l'un des seuls enfants qui était dans le rang des rebelles. Les reste c'était plutôt des adolescents qui s'entrainaient aux cotés des rebelles pour pouvoir lutter un jour à leurs côtés.

Son regard s'attarda sur la dernière personne. C'était un garçon un peu plus jeune que Itachi. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui a retenu son attention. Le garçon avait des cheveux blonds lumineux, des yeux azur brillants et des marques de moustaches tout à fait mignons. Il était également bien construit pour son âge. Il était certainement très beau, il avait l'air aussi plus ouvert que Itachi. Curieusement Mei pouvait reconnaitre un air sauvage chez le garçon et d'ailleurs il avait une certaine ressemblance avec un certain Yondaime Hokage.

Ayant terminé sa contemplation celle-ci prit enfin la parole.

« Bon, pouvez-vous m'expliquer qui vous êtes et m'expliquer vos motivations ? J'aimerais les connaitre avant de vous intégrer dans mes rangs. »

Itachi s'avança à ses mots avant de s'incliner devant Mei.

« Nous, voulons intégrer cette rébellion pour pouvoir un jour vivre dans le nouveau village que vous voulez construire. Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je suis un nukenin de Konoha et le garçon blond là-bas à était banni, il n'y a pas longtemps de son village. On veut bien vous aider dans votre quête de liberté de Kiri des mains de Yagura mais nous voulons pour cela une protection future. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible leur demande. D'ailleurs cette demande n'était pas compliquée à accomplir, il suffisait que la rébellion soit un succès. Avec Itachi à leurs côtés, ils avaient certainement plus de chances que sans lui. Elle ne doutait pas que les deux autres garçons avaient des capacités.

Elle parla donc.

« Votre demande peux être accepté mais avant je voudrais connaitre le nom de vos deux amis. »

Les deux autres garçons s'approchèrent d'Itachi avant de s'incliner de la même façon que le prodige Uchiha. A ce Mei leva un sourcil, ils avaient l'air tout à fait motivé pour rejoindre ses rangs.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut le plus jeune des trois.

« Je m'appelle Inari, je suis originaire de Nami no Kuni. Je suis ici car je voulais suivre mes deux frères. »

Mei hocha la tête avant de regarder le blondinet qui avait l'air encore plus beau en étant plus proche. A cette pensée la jeune femme se frappa mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de pensées. Elle avait certainement besoin d'un petit ami dans le futur.

Le garçon blond prit la parole.

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, fils de Kushina Uzumaki, Habanero la Sanglante et de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage, je suis originaire de Konohagakure no Sato. Je suis également le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. Je veux rejoindre votre rébellion pour sauver votre pays de la répression de Yagura. Je vous promets de donner corps et âme pour libérer Kiri. »

Les rebelles avaient les mâchoires qui tombaient jusqu'au sol en entendant la présentation du blondinet. Mei était choqué à son noyau. Le garçon venait de dire qu'il était le fils du Yondaime Hokage et qu'il était le conteneur du plus puissant des Biju. C'était certainement un développement très intéressant.

Avoir Itachi dans ses rangs était quelque chose mais avoir le fils d'une légende et le conteneur du Kyubi pouvait être un facteur important pour la réussite d'éliminer Yagura.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle avait entendu parler Naruto, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il a été banni de son village. Après tout être le fils de Minato Namikaze devait lui donner une quasi royauté dans son lieu de naissance. Elle voulait savoir ce fait et c'était ainsi qu'elle demanda.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été banni de ton village ? Cela me rend curieux. »

Le garçon donna un regard hésitant à Itachi qui lui hocha encore une fois la tête. Voyant l'accord donné par Itachi, Naruto prit la parole.

« Eh bien, cela commence lors de ma naissance… »

C'était ainsi que Naruto raconta son histoire sous l'œil attentif de Mei et ses hommes. Le garçon ne savait pas que à l'issu de son histoire il gagnerait des futurs fidèles compagnons et une femme qui l'aimerait pour être un homme unique. C'était le début de sa légende. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze avait commencé son ascension de futur Mizukage de Kiri. Une ascension qui mènerait Kiri dans les hautes sphères du monde Shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour ce troisième Chapitre de _**Naruto : Godaime Mizukage .**_

J'espère que vous appréciez les capacités de Naruto. Ses autres capacités vous les connaitrez dans les futurs chapitres.

Le prochain chapitre sera un gros saut dans le temps ! Nous verrons pour la première fois Konoha depuis le départ de Naruto. D'ailleurs c'est au prochain chapitre que la véritable histoire commence.

Allez à plus.

Kazushi Uzumaki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description : Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant !Naruto Bon !Kyubi Mizukage !Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

 _-3 ans plus tard-_

Une jeune femme rousse se prélassait tranquillement sur un lit. Cette jeune femme était Mei Terumi. Elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne le dirait jamais mais l'arrivée de Itachi et Naruto avait grandement aidé l'avancée des rebelles contre Yagura.

En trois ans, ils avaient repris un quart du territoire et beaucoup de combattants fidèles de Yagura avaient péris. D'ailleurs les nombres de pertes de rebelles étaient minimes.

Malheureusement pour une raison inconnu l'Akatsuki, l'organisation dans laquelle était Itachi, il y a trois ans avait fait surface. A leur insu Naruto et Itachi avaient combattu férocement pour en éliminer six et l'un d'eux avait rejoint le groupe.

Il y a deux ans, un certain Hidan et un Zetsu avaient attaquer Naruto lors d'une de ses missions. Les deux étaient des combattants de Rang S mais ils n'avaient eu aucune chance contre _**l'Hiraishin**_ de Naruto. D'après Naruto, il avait éliminé Zetsu grâce à l'un des sceaux qu'il avait créé à l'aide des parchemins qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de l'Uzukage. Ce sceau pouvait littéralement consommer toute chose qui était touché par se sceau. Zetsu avait disparu dans la poussière en quelques secondes. L'homme qui se prénommait Hidan avait rejoint les rangs des rebelles après que Naruto lui avait proposé le fait de pouvoir tuer un grand nombre de ninjas de Yagura. L'immortel avait joyeusement accepté cela et avait donc quitté l'Akatsuki sans hésitation.

Il y a un an, un ancien sabreur de la brume, un certain Kisame avait également attaqué Itachi par surprise. Malheureusement pour l'homme requin, il n'était pas préparé quand Mei et Naruto étaient arrivés à l'instar de _**l'Hiraishin**_ pour l'éliminer brutalement. L'homme avait était décapité par Naruto. Son coéquipier qui portait un masque s'était échappé d'une défaite certaine.

Dans la même année deux autres ninjas de l'Akatsuki avaient attaqué Itachi et Naruto. Leur combat était certainement le plus compliqué qu'avaient eu le fils de Minato Namikaze et le Prodige Uchiha. Kakuzu était le plus gros problème avec ses cinq cœurs et Orochimaru était comme un serpent, insaisissable. Le combat avait duré plusieurs heures et s'était finalement soldé par une victoire des deux rebelles. Orochimaru avait été consommé par une technique interdite de Itachi, _**amaterasu**_. Naruto avait utilisé les capacités de sa lignée pour forcer l'homme à se battre en retraite mais les clones de Naruto et son _**hiraishin**_ avaient eu grâce de sa vie finalement.

C'était au cours de cette troisième année que deux autres membres avaient attaqué cette fois ci la base principale ou il y avait eu quelques morts. Les hommes qui avaient attaqué furent un certain Deidera et un certain Sasori. L'un pouvait créer des bombes d'argiles et l'autre était un maitre Marionnettiste. Malheureusement les deux n'étaient clairement pas au niveau d'un Itachi qui avait gagné l'Eternel Mangekyo Sharingan après que le Kyubi no Yoko lui avait infusé un peu de son chakra. Cela avait permis à Itachi d'être guéri de sa maladie et d'avoir un sharingan éternels. Naruto d'autre part avec sa lignée et le légendaire _**Hiraishin**_ était intouchable. Ensemble ils avaient écrasé les deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui furent littéralement enterré par un Naruto en mode Kyubi a six queues.

D'après Itachi il restait encore trois membres de l'Akatsuki et vraisemblablement les trois étaient en ce moment dans les rangs de Yagura. L'un d'eux était Pein, un manieur de Rinnegan et celui-ci était aussi le Kage de Amegakure no Sato. Donc les rebelles combattaient contre deux villages cachés car le Amekage envoyait depuis quelques mois beaucoup de ninjas pour aider Yagura. Pourtant grâce aux objets futuristes trouvés chez l'Uzukage, les rebelles avaient gagné en force et avaient pu faire reculer les combattants de Yagura.

La guerre était peut-être devenue plus intense mais Mei était confiante de leur victoire. Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsque deux jeunes garçons qui avaient onze ans à peu près couraient dans sa direction. Ces deux étaient Inari et Chojuro qui avaient grandement évolué ces trois dernières années.

Inari était aussi fort qu'un jeune Chunin avec sa maitrise pharamineuse dans le maniement de l'eau. Il était un prodige dans cela. Il était également assez bon dans le Taijutsu et dans le Kenjutsu. D'ailleurs pour le Kenjutsu, le garçon avait obtenu Samehada après la mort de Kisame. Le Katana était venu naturellement au jeune garçon. Malheureusement Inari n'avait pour l'instant pas la force nécessaire de manier cette énorme lame. C'était pour cela qu'il se formait jour après jour dans le conditionnement physique. Son sensei qui était Naruto lui avait mis sous un programme d'une brutalité rare. Elle pensait que dans deux ans le jeune Inari sera aussi puissant que Zabuza et Kisame à leurs dix-huit ans. Le garçon serait certainement l'un des atouts futurs du nouveau Kiri qu'elle voulait créer après la mort de Yagura.

Chojuro d'autre part était un prodige du Raiton et du Futon et son Kenjutsu dépassait celui du jeune Inari. Le garçon avait également l'un des sept sabres de la brume, le Hiramekarei. Pour le maniement de cette lame il avait moins de difficulté que Inari mais c'était extrêmement fatigant pour le garçon. Ainsi Mei avait proposé à Naruto qu'il intègre le même programme de conditionnement physique que Inari. Naruto avait accepté et il avait même décidé de forcer Chojuro à devenir beaucoup plus rapide. Son petit-frère serait au même niveau que Inari et les deux étaient devenus de rivaux et deux amis.

Les deux avaient un avenir radieux devant eu et elle espérait qu'ils seraient dans les rangs de la nouvelle Kiri. Une Kiri libéré de Yagura et plus forte que jamais.

En les voyant avec des regards inquiets, elle savait déjà ce qui les préoccupait. Un certain crétin immortel avait pris un malin plaisir pour effrayer les deux garçons.

Roulant des yeux, elle se leva de son lit avant de leur dire de se cacher dans le lit. Les deux acquiescèrent sans hésitation avant de se cacher sous sa couverture.

Soufflant un coup, la commandante des rebelles sortit de sa tente. Elle avait comme mission de donner pour la énième fois à Hidan une leçon. Pour un immortel sanguinaire il avait encore des manies de gamins attardés. Des manies quelle voulait qu'il oublie car il était un adulte.

Lorsqu'elle vit Inari et Chojuro sortir frénétiquement avec les larmes aux yeux tout en hurlant.

« Un fantôme, à l'aide, il y a un fantôme qui nous pourchasse. »

Entendant cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir étrangler ce crétin de Hidan. Elle devint encore plus furieuse lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un portant une couverture blanche avec deux trous au niveau des yeux courir après les deux gamins. C'était certainement Hidan. Il suffisait d'entendre son monologue stupide.

« Bouhou. Je suis le fantôme de Jashin-sama. Venez à moi enfants. Venez à mon maitre ! Bouhou. »

N'en pouvant plus, elle lui hurla dessus.

« Hidan ! »

L'homme s'arrêta net dans sa manœuvre. Il se retourna lentement pour voir la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Lorsqu'il vit une femme rousse dans une colère folle, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de hurler comme une madeleine et de commencer une course maladroite.

« Ahhh. Un démon. S'il vous plait sauvez-moi. Il y a un démon qui veux me tuer. »

« HIDAN ! »

Celui-ci voyant la fureur rouge s'approcher de lui courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour s'échapper du démon en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir pour Jashin-sama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un terrain de formation deux flous s'affrontaient brutalement. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze en mode Kyubi à six queues se précipitait avec une vitesse vertigineuse vers un Itachi Uchiha qui avait un regard calme et calculateur. Lorsqu'il vit le monstre de puissance s'approcher de lui, il s'inclina légèrement avant de prononcer l'une de ses techniques les plus puissantes.

« **Amaterasu** »

Un feu noir attaqua le jeune Naruto sous forme Kyubi. Le garçon tenta tout pour échapper de cette attaque. Il se téléporta instantanément vers l'un de ses kunai _**Hiraishin**_ qui se trouvait non loin. A son insu, dès qu'il fut arrivé au kunai, Itachi s'était précipité vers lui en vitesse.

Le jeune Uchiha dans sa course jeta plusieurs shuriken avant de faire des joints à mains pour utiliser un technique.

« **Shuriken Kage Bushin** »

Les cinq shuriken qu'il avait lancé devirent une centaine. Naruto lui ferma ses yeux avant de se concentrer. Ouvrant ses yeux il leva rapidement ses mains pour utiliser ses capacités de télékinésie. Les shuriken arrêtèrent leur course effrénée vers lui et tombèrent sans ménagement au sol.

Pourtant à cet instant Itachi apparu à quelques centimètres de lui en soufflant un énorme brasier de feu.

« **Katon-Boule de feu Suprême** »

N'ayant pas d'autres choix il se téléporta encore une fois loin. Se retrouvant à une centaine de mètres, il commença à faire un grand nombre de joint. Il se dépêcha rapidement car le brassier de feu d'Itachi continuait à s'approcher de lui. Parfois, il détestait cette capacité d'Itachi qui lui permettait d'orienter son feu vers lui tout en augmentant la quantité de feu en raison de la friction de l'air. Ainsi, la boule de feu venait d'atteindre les dix métrés de hauteur. Il avait terminé sa technique juste à temps. Il hurla donc.

« **Suiton-Dragon de l'eau** »

Lorsque les deux techniques rentrèrent en contact un énorme nuage de brume se créa. A cela Naruto se concentra davantage tout en sortant le Katana de sa mère. Grace à sa grande acuité des sens il pouvait sentir l'aura d'Itachi même les yeux fermés. Localisant Itachi à quelques mètres de lui, il se précipita dans une vitesse prodigieuse vers sa proie. Voyant le prodige Uchiha ne pas bouger de son poste il prononça sa technique pour terminer ce combat.

« **Art Uzumaki-Dragon Volant Enflammé** »

Entouré d'une aura représentant un dragon cracheur de feu, il plongea vers la figure immobile de son mentor et ami. Lorsqu'il toucha le corps de Itachi, celui-ci commença à immédiatement s'enflammer. Malheureusement la joie de Naruto fut de courte durée lorsque le Itachi immobile commençait à se gonfler. Un hurlement lui de s'en éloigner de cela le plus rapidement possible.

 **« Crétin éloigne toi, c'est un clone explosif »**

Maudissant sous son souffle il tenta de se téléporter mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ainsi, il tenta s'échapper de la bombe à retardement en vitesse. Pourtant c'était déjà trop tard. L'explosion le prit dans et le souffla loin contre un arbre à proximité. N'ayant pas le temps de respirer il fut interrompu par un kunai contre sa gorge. Il vit que c'était Itachi qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« Tu es encore trop faible par rapport à moi Naruto-kun. »

Naruto voyant la confiance de Itachi sourit comme un petit enfant avant d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée.

Itachi regarda dans tous les recoins avec son sharingan active. Il ne le trouvait pas.

 _« Ou est-il. En haut. A gauche ou à droite. Bon sang ! »_

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose il fut enterré vivant dans la terre. Il vit un Naruto souriant tenir un kunai _**Hiraishin**_ dans sa main droite. Celui-ci prit la parole.

« Toi tu es trop confiant Itachi-sensei. C'est ma victoire cette fois-ci. Tu me dois des ramen. »

Itachi sourit avant de disparaitre à son tour dans un troupeau de corbeau. Le sourire de Naruto tomba tout de suite avant qu'il sentît pour la seconde fois un kunai contre sa gorge. Il laissa tomber son kunai dans la défaite. Il venait de perdre encore une fois contre Itachi.

Le prodige sourit fièrement à Naruto avant de dire.

« On dirait que tu vas me payer des Dango, Naruto-kun ! »

Le blondinet grommela contre son ainé avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur. Soudainement un sourire lui fit surface. Il avait placé une marque spéciale sur Mei-chan. S'il se téléportait loin d'Itachi, il ne lui payerait pas les dango.

« N'y pense même pas. J'ai placé un sceau qui t'annule la téléportation. Tu vas me payer des dango, un point c'est tout Naruto-kun. »

Naruto entendant cela comprit qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Il était obligé de payer Itachi.

« Très bien sensei ! Tu m'as vaincu ! »

Les deux partirent ainsi vers un stand de nourriture. Ils n'avaient pas regardé les regards médusés de certains rebelles qui avaient assistées a ce combat. En voyant le terrain détruit en pièce on pouvait clairement voire pourquoi ils avaient des regards effarés. Ces deux shinobi étaient des monstres.

Un certain conseiller de Mei était en train de pleurer des larmes d'animes. Le terrain détruit était la huitième de la semaine et on était que Mercredi.

« Bon sang ! Après Mei, j'étais obligé de tomber sur ces deux monstres. D'ailleurs il n'y a aucun doute que Inari et Chojuro seront des monstres dans quelques années. N'oublions pas se fou de Hidan, c'était le pire de tous. »

Pendant que Ao maudissait son existence, il n'avait pas remarqué un homme masqué observer tout cela. Celui-ci était dans une profonde réflexion.

 _« Naruto-kun, tu m'intrigue beaucoup. Depuis que tu m'as libéré de l'emprise de Black Zetsu, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dois-je continuer avec le plan de Madara ou dois-je changer mon plan de paix ? Mais que faire de Nagato ? Peut-être devrais-je rejoindre Naruto ? Non, je dois continuer la volonté de Madara. Ahhh »_

L'homme confus de sa situation disparut dans le néant. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps de réflexion. Peut-être quelques années de repos lui donneraient des idées claires. Il laisserait pour l'instant Nagato continuer avec Yagura pour combattre Naruto-kun et Itachi-kun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-2 jours plus tard_

 _-Konohagakure no Sato-_

La Godaime Hokage se frottait la tête. Elle ne savait comment annoncer cela au conseil. Ils venaient de perdre encore une alliance. Cette fois-ci c'était Takigakure qui avait rompus l'alliance. La raison c'était comme toujours Naruto. Depuis qu'il a été banni à vie Konoha commençait à se dégrader de jour en jour. Nami et le pays de la neige avaient rompus leurs alliances six mois après le bannissement de Naruto et sa disparition totale du monde.

D'ailleurs en pensant au garçon un petit sourire triste fit surface à ses lèvres. Elle avait injustement banni le fils de Minato Namikaze. Elle avait cru Sasuke Uchiha au lieu du garçon qui l'avait ramené à Konoha. Elle savait que tout cela ne serait pas arrivée si elle avait cru en Naruto. Elle se souvenait encore des mots durs qu'elle avait dit au garçon. Elle se souvenait encore comment elle avait arraché le collier qu'il avait gagné dans un pari. Elle souvenait encore de son visage trahi. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle avait banni son filleul.

Frappant son front contre son bureau elle laissa les larmes tomber librement de ses yeux. Le garçon qu'elle devait protégé. Le garçon qui était sa dernière famille avait était abandonné par elle.

Elle se souvenait encore le moment où elle avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le compte rendu des blessures de Naruto. Ce jour, elle n'avait jamais pleuré autant dans sa vie depuis la mort de son amant Dan et de son petit-frère Nawaki. Elle avait cru que Sasuke avait eu les pires blessures mais en réalité Naruto avait reçu le plus de blessures notamment deux chidori dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tout de suite voulu mettre dans les cachots le jeune Uchiha et ramener de retour Naruto. Mais à son insu les civils avaient refusé cela et la plupart des clans étaient contre cela aussi. Donc elle était obligée de garder un traitre en liberté et laisser un garçon fidèle dans l'exile sans aide. D'ailleurs le conseil avait voulu garder cela secret car ils pensaient que Sasuke obtiendrait une pression trop lourde sur ses épaules. Il était après tout le dernier Uchiha et il était ainsi considéré comme capital à la survie de Konoha.

Ils avaient ensuite publié le fait que Naruto était le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. Maintenant tout le village savait que Naruto était le conteneur du Kyubi et quasiment tout le monde le traitait de monstre.

Pourtant quelques personnes s'étaient éloignées de tous ceux qui traitaient Naruto de monstre. Ainsi, les Konoha 12 étaient coupés en deux.

Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru et Hinata croyaient en Naruto alors que le reste pensait que Naruto n'était qu'un monstre. Les sensei étaient également dans des différends. Asuma avait un jour giflé Kurenai pour avoir traité délibérément Naruto de monstre incapable. La femme pensait que c'était à cause de Naruto que Kiba et Shino avaient péri lors de la mission de récupération de Sasuke. Choji lui était dans un coma. Mais ceux qui étaient présents lors de la mission savaient que tout cela était la faute à Sasuke. Ils avaient sans hésité traité Sasuke de menteur et d'assassin. Gai et Kakashi étaient neutre dans cela.

Dans le village le côté civil lui avait gagné encore plus de haine envers Naruto. Par contre le coté Shinobi était plus divisé. Tsunade savait que cette mission était peut-être le déclenchement d'une période de trouble dans Konoha.

Elle n'osait même pas penser si elle aurait révélé la filiation de Naruto. Elle était certaine que Konoha serait dans une guerre civile à cause de cela. C'était ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas publié le fait que Naruto était le fils de Minato Namikaze le Yondaime Hokage. Elle savait que cela causerait la destruction de Konoha à l'intérieur et ils perdraient toute crédibilité dans le monde.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas abandonné le fait de trouver Naruto et le ramener à Konoha. D'ailleurs Jiraya cherchait jour et nuit Naruto mais celui-ci était découragé par le fait de ne pas trouver d'indice sur son filleul. Elle l'avait remarqué. L'homme souffrait également. Il était aussi dur qu'elle avec Naruto avant qu'il disparaisse. C'était difficile pour l'homme car il avait enlevé le contrat des crapauds et il l'avait renié en tant qu'élève. Il n'était plus la personne joyeuse d'il y a trois ans. L'homme avait perdu une partie de son lorsqu'il avait été si injuste envers le jeune Naruto.

La Godaime releva sa tête quand elle entendit un léger brassement dans l'air. Jiraya venait d'arriver. Elle prit la parole sans hésiter.

« L'as-tu retrouvé Jiraya ? »

Un homme d'une grande taille ayant une longue chevelure blanche apparut devant elle avec un regard abattu. Il dit.

« Non, je n'ai rien pu trouver sur lui. C'est comme si, il avait disparu de ce monde. Je commence à croire qu'il fut attaqué par l'Akatsuki. »

Tsunade ferma les yeux à cette remarque avant de reprendre un calme et demander en douceur.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de l'Akatsuki as-tu des indices sur eux. »

L'homme opina négativement la tête. Il répondit tout de même.

« Il ont fait comme Naruto. Disparu dans le néant. L'un de mon espion avait pu recueillir certaines infos comme quoi la base d'Akatsuki était à Amegakure et qu'en ce moment Ame était en alliance avec Kiri. Après, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'informations sur Kiri. Le pays est bloqué par les shinobis de Yagura depuis trois ans. C'est comme si l'homme cachait quelque chose au reste du monde. J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de grave. Je n'ai plus d'informations sur Kiri depuis que Naruto a disparu. »

Hochant la tête sombrement, Tsunade donna à son coéquipier la résiliation de l'alliance Konoha-Taki. Celui-ci en lisant le contenu grimaça. Il donna un regard peiné à Tsunade avant de sortir une bouteille de saké. Il ajouta.

« Le gaki à certainement beaucoup d'amis à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha. J'espère sincèrement qu'il s'est trouvé refuge dans l'un de ses lieux. Minato et Kushina sont surement en train de se rouler sur leurs tombes. Nous avons vraiment gâché beaucoup de choses. »

Tsunade sourit tristement avant de sortir deux verres. Elle prit à son tour la parole.

« Je sais, ils ne nous pardonneront jamais, d'ailleurs sensei doit avoir honte de nous. Nous avons peut-être perdu un futur Hokage. Naruto ne méritait pas cela après ce qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie. Nous sommes vraiment des mauvais gardiens pour Naruto. Après tout une ivrogne et pervers ne peuvent pas s'occuper correctement d'un garçon. »

Le Sennin des crapauds ouvrit sa bouteille avant mettre le liquide dans les verres qui se tenaient dans les mains de Tsunade. Les deux avaient le cœur brisé et ils avaient honte de leurs actions mais ils savaient qu'ils ne méritaient pas de pardon. Ils avaient abandonné leur filleul. Le garçon qu'ils auraient dû aimer et s'en occuper comme leur enfant. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs prit la parole.

« Cette bouteille sera bu pour le bien être de Naruto. A la santé de Naruto ! »

Il frappa son verre contre celui de la Godaime avant de boire le contenu dans un trait. Tsunade fit de même.

« A la santé de Naruto ! »

Deux figures puissantes du village caché de la feuille étaient devenues des coquilles vides. Ils avaient fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans leur vie mais il y avait une chose qu'ils regretteront à tout jamais. Celle d'avoir abandonné leur filleul. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku était généralement un lieu joyeux dans lequel un garçon lumineux passait ses journées. Malheureusement ce lieu était devenu l'ombre de son passée. Le lieu avait perdu de son éclat depuis la mort de Teuchi l'ancien propriétaire du stand et le bannissement de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pourtant, une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans continuait à garder le stand tant bien que mal. Celle-ci était Ayame Ichiraku qui voulait continuer le travail de son père et honorer le lieu culte d'un certain Uzumaki.

En ce moment dans ce stand, la jeune femme était accompagnée de plusieurs personnes qui étaient des personnes qui aimaient profondément Naruto. Certains voulaient revoir leur ami et d'autres voulaient juste s'excuser pour effacer leur culpabilité. L'un d'eux était Iruka Umino, un enseignant de vingt-cinq ans. Celui-ci regrettait encore d'avoir traité Naruto pire qu'un monstre. Il avait pleuré des nuits entières en se remémorant le moment où il avait abandonné son petit-frère. Parfois, il avait pensé au suicide mais grâce a Ayame il avait pu se remettre en route. C'était grâce qu'il vivait encore. Les deux se guérissaient mutuellement. Après tout, ils avaient fait les mêmes erreurs. Abandonné Naruto.

Le groupe de Konohamaru était un jeune groupe de trois enfants ayant quinze ans. Ceux-ci aussi regrettaient leurs mots envers leur patron. Ils l'avaient traité comme poubelle et sans valeur. Le plus touché fut certainement Konohamaru. Depuis, il avait pris sa formation très au sérieux et il était très dur envers les gens qui traitaient son frère d'incapable ou encore de monstre.

D'autres personnes comme Shikamaru, Neji et Lee voulaient juste revoir leur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis le début de la mission de récupération de Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu que Naruto avait était banni pour une raison qui ne pouvait pas être justifié et qui était certainement très injuste envers leur ami de longue date. Ils avaient sans hésitation coupé leur liens avec le reste des Konoha 12 qui étaient des partisans de Sasuke. Ces personnes étaient Sakura et Ino. Quand ils avaient su que Naruto contenait le Kyubi no Yoko ils avaient gagné un respect profond pour leur ami. Naruto était un héros et ce village traitait un héros comme un monstre.

Shikamaru qui mangeait une spéciale Naruto prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Ou sont Hinata et Tenten ? Cela fait deux mois qu'on les n'a pas vu ! »

Celui qui répondit fut Lee qui était toujours habillé dans une terrible combinaison verte moulante.

« Yosh, ils sont en mission. Depuis qu'ils sont devenus Jonin ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps de repos. »

Neji qui était stoïque comme toujours ouvrit à son tour la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas différent pour nous. Depuis que nous avons intégré les Anbu nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. Les missions pleuvent en cascade en ce moment. »

Shikamaru acquiesça à cela. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenu des Anbu et qu'ils faisaient des missions ensemble, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de journées de congés. Il soupçonnait le fait d'avoir perdu les alliances avec Nami et le pays de la neige avaient coupé de façon extraordinaire leur économie flamboyante, c'était pour cela que Tsunade attribuait un grand nombre de mission. Konoha n'avait d'ailleurs pas récupéré de leurs forces depuis l'attaque de Orochimaru. Ils étaient plus affaiblis que jamais.

Leur ancien sensei prit la parole.

« Ça va, ne vous plaignez pas ! Ce n'est pas vous qui s'occupe de plusieurs gaki pendant toute une journée. Je vous garantis, qu'il n'y pas de mission plus compliquée que cela. Heureusement je n'ai plus Konohamaru car lui était une poigne. »

Tout le monde rit sauf la personne concernée.

« Hey, je n'étais pas le pire ! Kaku était le pire ! »

Le rire continua avant que Ayame pris à son tour la parole.

« Aucun de vous pouvait être comparé à Naruto-kun. Iruka-kun devait passer des heures entières à chercher Naruto-kun pour avoir une trace de lui. Le pire dans cela, il était habillé dans une terrible combinaison. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, il avait pu peindre le monument des Hokage en plein jour avec ses vêtements. Même les Anbu étaient incapable de l'attraper. »

Tout le monde sourit à cette anecdote. Naruto était certainement un phénomène. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence avant qu'il fût interrompu par Konohamaru.

« Grand-Frère me manque ! Je voudrais tant le revoir et lui dire que je ne suis qu'un crétin ! »

A ces paroles tout le monde à eux un visage triste. Ils avaient tous des regrets et leur plus grand serait certainement Naruto. Ils l'avaient laissé tomber dans le moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Shikamaru pris la parole à son tour.

« Nous ne méritons pas son pardon. Nous l'avons abandonné. On peut juste prier qu'il va bien là où il est ! Il n'a pas besoin de revenir à Konoha, le village ne le mérite pas, non plus. Ils préfèrent leur Uchiha pourri gâté. »

Tout le monde acquiesça à cela. Konoha ne méritait pas l'aide de Naruto. Le garçon ne devrait jamais revenir à Konoha. Ce village l'avait laissé aux loups seul et abandonné.

Ils avaient également tous un espoir. De le revoir un jour pour voir qu'il allait bien. Ils ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il était mort. Ils espéraient qu'il était vivant et qu'il était heureux là où il était. Après, il méritait cela !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur un terrain d'entrainement un jeune homme brun était en train de se former. Cette personne était Sasuke Uchiha. L'homme en question avaient en ce moment des sombres pensées.

 _« Naruto. Itachi. La prochaine fois que je vous vois, je vais vous tuer. Surtout toi Naruto. Je ne perdrais plus face à un perdant comme toi. Je vais devenir fort et te tuer pour montrer que le clan Uchiha est le plus puissant clan du monde. Je suis un Uchiha. Un élite. Je suis un dieu parmi les hommes. Je vais devenir Hokage kukukuku. Je vais prendre toutes rêve perdant. Je t'ai déjà pris Sakura. HAHAHAHA. Cette salope en veut toujours plus. Tout comme cette chienne de Ino. »_

Ses pensées sombres furent arrêtées par les paroles de son sensei personnel.

« Bon Sasuke-kun. Maintenant active ton sharingan et copie la technique que je vais te montrer ! »

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de dire.

« Hn Kakashi ! »

Kakashi Hatake sourit fièrement à son élève favori. Sasuke était un tel prodige. Il allait honorer le clan Uchiha.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Obito. Sasuke sera à ta hauteur. Je garderais ta promesse. »_

Un peu plus loin deux filles étaient en train de discuter comme deux harpies.

« Sasuke-kun me préfère, il n'y aucun doute la dessus. La dernière fois, il m'a pris plus longtemps que toi. »

« Tais-toi le front large. Tu sais très bien qu'il me préfère à toi. »

« Hahahahaha…. Tu rêves Ino-cochon ! Je serais la première à avoir son enfant ! »

« Non ce seras moi ! »

Ces deux filles étaient Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanka deux filles du Harem de Sasuke. Les deux avaient joyeusement accepté lorsque Sasuke avait proposé qu'elles intègrent son Harem. Pour elles Sasuke était le seul homme qui pouvait les toucher et naïvement elles avaient cru qu'il les aimait sincèrement. Ils avaient tellement torts. Sasuke voulait juste reconstruire son clan.

Sasuke était cruel, sans cœur et n'aimait que lui. Il était un traitre choyé par Konoha. Un village qui était divisé en catégories.

L'une très minoritaire soutenant la mort de Sasuke et le retour de Naruto Uzumaki et l'autre groupe qui était largement majoritaire voulait tuer le démon et donner à Sasuke Uchiha tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le village ne le savait pas encore mais dans le futur ils regretteront Naruto mais le fils du Yondaime Hokage avait fait une promesse. Il n'allait pas pardonner Konoha. Ils l'avaient trahi et ils méritent donc rien d'autre que le mépris en retour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-2 jours plus tard-_

Mei Terumi habillé dans une robe élégante attendait avec impatience quelqu'un. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair jaune le saisit par l'épaule avant de la tirer contre son torse.

La jeune femme sourit au contact chaleureux de l'homme qui avait pris son cœur. L'homme en question était habillé dans un costard tout à fait magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient contre le vent. Ses yeux bleu azur regardaient avec bienveillance et amour Mei.

Le petit ami de Mei pris la parole avec une voie douce et tendre.

« Prêt pour notre soirée en amoureux Mei-chan ? »

La jeune femme sourit narquoisement avant d'attraper l'arrière de la tête du blondinet avant de le tirer vers le bas. Elle l'embrassa dans un baiser brulant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent leur baiser langoureux. L'homme aux cheveux blonds avait un large sourire alors que Mei rougissait légèrement. Ce baiser l'avait excité. Elle donnerait à Naruto un cadeau spécial après leur diner.

« Wow. Ce baiser était superbe Mei-chan. Maintenant accroche toit à mes épaules. »

Elle fit comme demandé et dès qu'elle s'était accroché à son homme. Ils disparurent dans un éclair jaune et rouge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 de **Naruto : Godaime Mizukage.**

Le prochain chapitre serait également un grand bond en avant ! Ne vous inquiètes pas, vous verrez Naruto Mizukage plus vite que vous le croyez. La véritable histoire commence lorsque Naruto sera le Godaime Mizukage. Les combats contre l'Akatsuki ne sont pas le plus important. J'ai d'autres plans pour les antagonistes.

Allez à plus.

Kazushi Uzumaki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description : Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant !Naruto Bon !Kyubi Mizukage !Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 5**

 _-7 ans plus tard- (10 ans depuis le bannissement de Naruto)_

Naruto s'était battu d'arrache-pied pour libérer Kiri de son répresseur. Le blondinet avait battu _le leader de l'Akatsuki_ à l'aide de Itachi. Ensemble ils ont pu venir à bout de l'homme qui avait le légendaire dojutsu porté par le Rikudo Sennin, le Rinnegan. Le combat avait bien sur éradiqué le village et la population de Ame en poussière. Le village avait littéralement disparu sous la puissance écrasante des trois monstres de puissance qu'étaient Naruto, Itachi et Nagato.

Nagato était quasi intouchable avec son Rinnegan et ses six corps qui l'aidaient à combattre Naruto et Itachi.

Itachi était extrêmement puissant avec son Eternel Mangeyko Sharingan.

Naruto lui était le plus équilibré des trois. Il était fort dans le Kenjutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Fuinjutsu, le Taijutsu, grâce au Kyubi les Genjutsu étaient inutile sur lui. Il était un spécialiste de l' _Hiraishin,_ il avait un Kekkei Genkai qui lui permettait de lire, de sentir, de voir et d'anticiper toutes les attaques visées sur lui et il était un maitre du Senjutsu en étant un Sage Dragon.

Le combat avait bien sur durée plusieurs jours. Six jours de batailles pour déterminer un vainqueur. Finalement la force combinée de Naruto et Itachi avait raison sur un Nagato quasi intouchable. La bataille avait laissé des séquelles irréversibles sur les trois shinobi d'un niveau au-delà d'un Kage normal.

Itachi avait perdu son bras gauche et il avait une énorme cicatrice au niveau du torse ( imaginez Roronoa Zoro ). Naruto lui avait perdu son œil droit mais avait également reçu plusieurs cicatrices mineures sur son corps entier. Mais celui qui était le plus touché fut Nagato qui avait tout simplement perdu la capacité de marcher.

Finalement après avoir convaincu Nagato que la paix était possible. Le manieur du Rinnegan avait cru en Naruto et avait donc ressuscité tous les villageois de son village avant d'avoir péri.

Naruto qui voulait une paix mondiale dans le futur avait proposé à Konan qui n'était pas morte et les villageois ressusciter de rejoindre les rangs des rebelles et plus tard la _Nouvelle Kiri._ Konan avait accepté car elle voulait faire confiance à la personne qui avait ouvert les yeux à Nagato. Les villageois qui faisaient confiance à Konan avaient suivi la femme.

Naruto avait fait l'exploit de tourner un village ennemi à une force des rebelles qui avaient encore une bataille finale contre le Yondaime Mizukage.

Après quelques semaines de repos Naruto, Itachi et un grand nombre de rebelles étaient parti à Kiri pour terminer cette guerre civile. Mei, elle était restée à l'arrière pour protéger le village en cas d'attaque surprise. Elle était bien sûr soutenue par Konohamaru et Chojuro qui étaient aussi fort que deux commandants Anbu.

Le combat contre Yagura n'avait pas réellement durée longtemps. Itachi avait utilisé son sharingan pour subjuguer le Biju de Yagura et Naruto avait combattu de façon efficace un Yagura affaiblis. Le combat avait durée quelques minutes. Juste avant la mort définitive de Yagura, le blondinet avait libéré le Sanbi avant de le resceller dans son fils de cinq ans, Boruto.

Naruto fut nommé Godaime Mizukage de la _Nouvelle Kiri_ juste après la mort de Yagura. Le fils du légendaire avait sans hésitation accepté ce titre.

Ainsi, juste après les restes des rebelles qui étaient resté avec Mei et les villageois de Ame étaient venu à Kiri pour commencer la reconstruction du village caché par la Brume. Ils avaient bien sur appelé l'aide du Daimyo de Mizu no Kuni pour la reconstruction. Celui-ci voyant la force des rebelles et leur fourniture ne pouvait qu'accepter avec joie la reconstruction de son village. Le daimyo avait également reconnu Naruto comme le nouveau Kage de Kiri.

Grace aux clones de Naruto et les différentes alliances que le fils de Kushina Uzumaki avait créer le village de Kiri avait été reconstruit en quelques semaines et agrandis en quelques mois. En l'espace de six mois le village avait doublé voir triplé de taille.

Quand la reconstruction fut achevée Naruto avait envoyé un grand nombre de ses shinobi pour retrouver des exilées, des ninjas et des civiles qui avait fui la répression dure de Yagura. En quelques semaines trois milles civiles et trois cents anciens shinobi étaient revenu au village.

Les nouveaux arrivés furent rapidement logés.

Il continuait bien sur ses recherchées mais il avait également commencé à créer un conseil de dix personnes.

Ces dix personnes avaient tous des buts précis.

Un certain Takashi Raido s'occupait des problèmes civils. Cet homme était un peu le porte-parole des civiles.

Une Nami Shima s'occupait de l'économie du village. Les contrats financiers et le commerce passait à travers elle.

Mei Terumi s'occupait des problèmes Shinobi. Naruto avait nommé son épouse la responsable du programme de l'Académie, des Shinobi réguliers allant de Genin a Jonin.

Itachi était devenu le commandant en chef des Anbu et le bras droit de Naruto. Il devait créer un programme pour les candidats potentiels voulant intégrer les forces spéciales.

Une certaine Unohana Retsu était devenu la responsable de la santé et de l'hôpital. Elle était une ancienne élève d'un célèbre médecin dans le marché noir. L'homme était considéré plus doué que Tsunade Senju. Lorsqu'il mourut Unohana avait décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Kiri après avoir entendu par certains habitants du pays de la neige qu'une _Nouvelle Kiri_ commençait à émerger avec une énorme force militaire et économique.

Un certain Kisuke Urahara était celui qui s'occupait de la recherche et du développement. Il était également l'élève récent de Naruto. Il avait un haut niveau de Kenjutsu à l'âge de vingt ans et curieusement il aimait créer des objets innovants. A l'aide de Naruto, il était devenu un maitre comme son sensei dans le Fuinjutsu et il était très doué scientifiquement.

Un certain Kuzan Yuki serait le futur amiral en chef de la force navale de Kiri. Il était également l'élève de Itachi Uchiha et l'un des rares membres du clan Yuki qui avait eu quelques survivants qui étaient revenu de leur exile de Kiri. Kuzan avait d'ailleurs repris la position du chef de clan car la plupart des survivants étaient soit trop vieux soit trop jeune. Il était également un utilisateur du Hyoton et un spécialiste du Kenjutsu.

Naruto avait créé une force Anbu qui s'occupait des missions les plus dangereuses. Ils étaient des traqueurs de Nukenin, les gardes spéciales de Naruto et ils étaient surtout ceux qui gardaient le village en sureté pour cause de leur puissance qui était encore plus secrète que la force habituelle des Anbu. Les Anbu habituels veillaient le village jour et nuit. Ils faisaient quelques missions dangereuses. Mais les Anbu de la force cachée étaient ceux qui s'occupaient du bien-être du village à travers les nations élémentaires. Leur seule raison de vivre c'était la protection du village. Le chef de ce groupe était bien sur Hidan qui adorait le fait de pouvoir tuer des gens dangereux pour son nouveau village.

Naruto avait créé également une armée de l'air. Il avait en fait découvert dans le bureau du Uzukage des parchemins parlant d'objets qui permettaient de voler. Il y avait des objets qui offraient à des gens de créer des ailes pour voler, il y avait aussi des choses qui étaient des grosses machines qui pouvaient voler et transporter des gens et il y avait d'autres gadgets qui permettaient de développer ce genre de choses. Il avait donné le rôle de chef à Konan car elle avait la capacité de voler et il lui faisait confiance.

Le dernier membre était le commandant des sept nouveaux épéistes de la Brume et les samurais qui n'avaient pas d'affiliation et qui avaient rejoint le village pour obtenir un refuge, un certain Kenshin Uzumaki bien que le fait qu'il soit un Uzumaki était connu par un groupe ne restreint de personne. Kenshin était un célèbre assassin des nations élémentaires, il était surnommé Battosaï. L'homme était certainement le plus grand maitre de Kenjutsu des Nations Élémentaires dépassant de loin Naruto. Il avait rejoint Naruto après avoir vu le pont de Naruto Uzumaki. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait de la famille quelque part, il n'avait pas hésité de rejoindre Naruto.

En l'espace d'un an, la _Nouvelle Kiri_ était devenue fonctionnelle. Naruto avait ouvert les frontières fermées de Kiri et le pays de l'eau qui avait était fermé par le Daimyo lorsque celui-ci avait été obligé par Yagura. Maintenant, le monde entier pouvait voir et connaitre la nouvelle Kiri.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze avait créé une puissance qui pouvait rivaliser avec l'ensemble des quatre autres grands villages shinobi.

La puissance démographique de la nouvelle Kiri avait explosé dépassant de loin tous les autres villages. Il atteignait facilement les cinquante mille habitants.

Avec vingt-trois mille shinobi, trois mille samurais, six cent marins et cinq cents spécialistes de l'air. Sa force militaire était colossale. Un chiffre qui ferait baver un grand nombre de village était le nombre de shinobi Rang S et A qui parcellaient Kiri. Naruto et Itachi étaient dans une ligue a part et Kenshin avait une force capable de rivaliser avec un Hanzo. Mei, Hidan, Konan et Kuzan étaient également des Rang S. Au total la nouvelle Kiri avait sept shinobi de niveau S et au-delà. Inari, Chojuro et peut-être Kisuke n'étaient pas très loin du rang S.

L'économie de la nouvelle Kiri flambait également avec le fait des alliances qu'ils avaient avec le Pays de la Neige qui avait une technologie avancé et Nami no Kuni qui avait le monopole de la mer.

Avec cette force la nouvelle Kiri était devenu la puissance numéro une des nations élémentaires. Les rumeurs commenceraient bientôt à se répandre. La force de Kiri sera connu dans quelques mois à travers tous les nations. Tout le monde entendra de leurs exploits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-6 mois plus tard-_

 _-Konohagakure no Sato-_

Dans le bureau de la Godaime Hokage deux personnes étaient en train de discuter. L'un était Jiraya le Sannin des Crapauds qui avait visage grave et l'autre personne était Tsunade Senju qui avait un air effrayé. Celle-ci prit la parole après avoir lu le rapport de Jiraya.

« Est-ce vrai Jiraya ? »

L'homme hocha la tête sans conviction sachant très bien que cette affaire était vraiment grave.

« Tu veux me dire que Kiri ou devrais-je la _Nouvelle Kiri_ à une puissance de frappe capable de détruire plusieurs villages cachés. Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Allez Jiraya dis-moi que ce rapport n'est juste une foutaise ! »

Jiraya pris la parole.

« Non, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. La Nouvelle Kiri existe depuis un an et demi et ils sont certainement le plus puissant village maintenant. Leur nouveau Kage est dit avoir une puissance semblable à Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha et il y a même des rumeurs qu'il y a un homme qui rivaliserait avec lui. »

La petite-fille du Shodaime Hokage frémit aux mots sortis par Jiraya. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que la Nouvelle Kiri n'attaquerait pas Konoha. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin d'eux maintenant, ils avaient assez de problème déjà. La blonde folle de rage frappa contre son bureau qui éclata sous le choc. Elle hurla.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devraient-ils émerger maintenant ? Nous avons eu déjà assez de problème avec la guerre qui se profile avec l'Alliance OKI*. »

Jiraya savait également qu'ils étaient en difficulté. Depuis que Oto, Kumo et Iwa avaient fondé une alliance, le village caché de la feuille était en danger de guerre. Bien sûr, ils avaient encore l'alliance avec Suna mais avec deux villages aussi forts que Iwa et Kumo, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Et maintenant avec le fait qu'une _Nouvelle Kiri_ avait immergé plus forte que jamais, le monde n'était pas loin d'une quatrième guerre shinobi.

Il vit Tsunade appeler les Anbu.

« Anbu, appelez un conseil d'urgence. Dites-leur qu'ils doivent être présent dans une heure. »

Les deux Anbu qui furent appelées acquiescèrent sans hésitation avant de disparaitre dans un flou.

Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son siège pour souffler un coup. Elle dit.

« Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de foutaise. »

Jiraya n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. C'était les mots que leur sensei avait toujours prononcé quand il était devenu vraiment vieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-1 heure plus tard-_

 _-Salle de Conseil-_

Tous les membres du conseil étaient présents. Tout le monde avait des regards fatigués et certains avaient des regards de colère. Notamment un certain Uchiha qui était fou de rage d'avoir était interrompu de son entrainement avec ses trois fils. Tout le monde fut calmé par l'entrée de Tsunade et Jiraya dans la chambre du conseil.

La femme plantureuse se mit rapidement à sa place aux cotés des anciens, Jiraya lui s'était placé juste derrière Tsunade.

Le premier à ouvrir la bouche fut Danzo Shimura qui avait un regard sombre. Il dit.

« Quel est le sens de cela Tsunade ? Pourquoi nous faire appel à ce conseil ? »

Celle-ci donna un regard perçant à l'homme borgne avant de toussoter légèrement tout prenant un dossier des mains de Jiraya. Elle prit la parole.

« Danzo tais-toi avant que je t'écrase. J'ai des informations capitales à dire. Ces changements changent clairement la géopolitique des nations élémentaires. »

L'homme borgne fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont avait prononcer cela Tsunade. Elle avait un regard grave. Cela voulait dire, une seule chose. Konoha était en danger ! Comprenant la logique de Tsunade, il s'assis pour entendre ce qu'a dire Tsunade.

« Hokage-sama pouvons-nous savoir la raison de notre convocation ? Certes vous ne nous avez pas appeler pour une raison futile. Si c'est pour dire que nous allons en guerre contre l'Alliance OKI nous devons en parler ! »

Ces paroles prononcées par Shikaku Nara rendirent nerveux les civils et les shinobi avaient des regards sérieux affichés au visage. Ils savaient tous qu'une guerre se profilait et ils étaient certainement en grand danger.

Tsunade souffla un coup avant de dire.

« Non l'alliance OKI n'a pas encore déclaré la guerre. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Jiraya nous risquons d'avoir un plus grand problème que l'alliance OKI dans le futur ! »

Ces mots furent accueillis par un calme sombre. Les shinobi qui avaient des regards sérieux fronçaient les sourcils alors que les civils commençaient à sérieusement à s'inquiéter de leur protection.

L'un des anciens prit la parole. La personne était Homura.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui vous tracasse ? Qu'est ce qui peux être plus problématique que l'alliance OKI ? »

La Godaime ferma les yeux un peu avant de dire.

« Comme vous le saviez, Kiri était en guerre civile depuis plus de vingt ans et cela faisait dix ans que Jiraya n'avait plus d'informations sur eux ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête à ces paroles. Le monde entier savait ce fait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et les yeux blanc prit la parole.

« En quoi, cela est problématique Hokage-sama ? »

La Sannin soupira à la jeune femme avant de répondre.

« J'allais en venir Hanabi ! D'après Jiraya, le village à était renommé la _Nouvelle Kiri_ et que depuis un an et demi, ils avaient reconstruit le village. »

La dénommé Hanabi renifla de dégout avant de d'ajouter.

« Je ne vois toujours pas la raison d'interrompre mes fonctions de chef de clan ! »

Tsunade grogna avant de lâcher un peu de son Ki sur Hanabi qui gela sous la force exercée de la Sannin.

« Tais-toi, petite insolente et laisse-moi finir ! Le problème c'est que Kiri est bien plus puissant qu'on le croit. D'après Jiraya leur force dépasse de loin la nôtre et même celle de l'alliance OKI. »

A ces mots, tout le monde avait un regard de choc même Sasuke. Le silence inconfortable dans la salle. Au bout des quelques instants une certaine Inuzuka prit la parole.

« Que voulez-vous dire par la Hokage-sama. Une force égale OKI pour un seul village caché ne peut être possible. Cela veut dire que la _Nouvelle Kiri_ est plus puissante que Kumo et Iwa réunis. »

Tsunade regarda Hana Inuzuka. La jeune femme était une puissante Kunoichi et depuis que sa mère avait péri, elle avait repris la place de chef de clan. La Hokage souffla un coup et dit.

« Oui, d'après Jiraya leur forces shinobi dépassent les vingt-cinq mille shinobi mais ils ont également une technologie beaucoup plus avancée et ils ont également un grand nombre de samurai. D'ailleurs d'après les rumeurs le nouveau Mizukage et son bras droit sont au même niveau que Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju ! »

A ces mots toute la salle partit dans une hystérie rare.

« Impossible ! »

« Comment ? »

« Nous n'avons aucune chance contre Kiri. »

« Il faut les éliminer avant qu'ils nous attaquent ! »

« Non, nous ne devons pas les rendre en colère contre nous. Nous n'avons aucune chance ! »

Tsunade arrêta cette hystérie en lâchant complètement son KI qui envahi rapidement la salle qui calma rapidement les conseillers. Voyant le calme arriver, elle prit la parole.

« Bon, je sais que c'est grave. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel au conseil ! Nous avons besoin de mettre en place une stratégie contre Kiri. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas en danger maintenant mais qui sait, ils ont peut-être des ambitions d'expansion. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête à ceci. Ils devront trouver des solutions pour contrer cette menace éventuelle. Ils avaient besoins d'idées.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sasuke se leva et demanda l'autorisation a Tsunade de parler. Celle-ci accepta volontiers malgré le fait quelle détestait avec passion l'Uchiha.

« Je pense qu'au lieu de lutter contre Kiri, nous devrons envoyer un groupe de Shinobi pour obtenir une éventuelle alliance. Leur force nous permettrait d'éviter la défaite quasi certaine contre l'alliance OKI. Nous pourrions éventuellement en profiter pour obtenir certaines de leurs technologies. »

Tsunade et le conseil réfléchis à cette suggestion tout à fait intéressante. Danzo lui avait un sourire intérieur. C'était vraiment une belle idée de la part de l'Uchiha. Cela pourrait leur aider dans le court et long terme. Le reste du conseil avait compris la logique de l'Uchiha. Les civils avaient des sourire en coins. Leur prince Uchiha avait comme toujours trouvé la solution.

Finalement les pensées de tout le monde firent arrêter par les paroles de Tsunade.

« Très bien ! Nous ferons cela ! Sasuke et Jiraya prendrons les commandes de cette mission. Préparer une équipe pour aller à Kiri. Vous devez décoller dans une semaine ! »

Tout le monde hocha la tête à ceci. Sasuke avait lui un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Les civils paraissaient plus détendus alors que les shinobi espéraient que peut-être cette mission serait un succès mais certains doutaient de la réussite de celle-ci. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas essayer.

Ils ne savaient pas que leurs illusions seront détruites lorsqu'ils verront le chef de la Nouvelle Kiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Au même moment à Suna-_

 _-Bureau du Kazekage-_

Le village caché par le sable avait gagné en force depuis que Gaara no Sabaku avait repris les rênes de son village. Leur force militaire avait augmenté et leur population avait une croissance décente qui la plaçait au même niveau que des villages comme Konoha. Le seul problème qui persistait encore était l'économie. Depuis que Suna est un désert le tourisme était peu présent, l'agriculture n'existe quasiment pas. La seule chose qui leur permettait de s'en sortir étaient des matières précieuses qui regorgeaient dans leur désert. Leur technologie était restée relativement faible.

En ce moment le Kazekage remplissait des documents. Il avait un regard fatigué mais il continuait son travail malgré cela.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un certain Chunin arrive en trombe dans son bureau. Le chef militaire de Suna regarda son soldat. Celui-ci avait un document dans ses mains. Le laissant prendre son souffle, il prit la parole.

« Que me vaut votre visite Kazuki ? Parle librement ! »

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de s'incliner.

« Kazekage-sama nous avons reçu un parchemin parvenant de la _Nouvelle Kiri._ »

Gaara fronça les sourcils à cela. Pourquoi, il recevrait un parchemin de cette _Nouvelle Kiri_. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu comme rumeur le village a été reconstruit. Il se demandait comment un village ravagé par la guerre civil pouvait être reconstruit en l'espace de quelques mois. La personne qui devait être au pouvoir était certainement très puissant.

Il hocha la tête à son soldat avant de lui demander de donner le parchemin. Le Chunin acquiesça avant de lui remettre le parchemin et partir tout de suite après du bureau de son supérieur.

Gaara lui contempla le parchemin quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir et de lire le contenu de celui-ci. Au bout trois minutes, il laissa tomber le parchemin avec le choc gravé au visage.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

Le nouveau Mizukage lui proposait une alliance avec la _Nouvelle Kiri._ Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le choquait le plus. C'était le fait de connaitre le nom du Mizukage. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Son ami disparu de longue date était devenu le nouvel homme fort de Kiri. Il ne pouvait que sourire de joie. Il était impatient de revoir son ami. Il pensa.

 _« Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas cela Naruto ! Tu es certainement imprévisible mon ami ! J'ai hâte de te rencontrer à nouveau ! »_

Il savait quoi faire maintenant. Il hurla ainsi.

« Anbu ! »

Une ombre émergea de nulle part avant de s'incliner devant son Kage.

« Kazekage-sama ? »

« Appelle le conseil ! Nous avons une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer ! Allez-y dépêchez-vous ! »

Le Anbu n'hésita point avant de disparaitre.

Le Kazekage lui n'avait qu'un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme était certainement content de pouvoir revoir un ami de longue date. Gaara était impatient de revoir son premier ami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Au même moment-_

 _-Otogakure no Sato-_

Devant un bureau se tenaient trois personnages. Ces trois personnages étaient les fondateurs de l'alliance OKI. Une alliance entre deux grands villages et un village à en devenir. Leur objectif était de détruire Konoha et de pouvoir gagner un certain nombre de pouvoir après leur destruction.

Kumo voulait obtenir le clan Hyuga dans ses filets. Iwa voulait simplement détruire le village précieux de leur pire ennemi, le Yondaime Hokage. Oto voulait tous les secrets du village caché de la feuille.

Les trois hommes forts de cette alliance étaient…

Le Raikage qui se nommait A. Celui-ci était considéré comme l'homme le plus fort et plus rapide au monde. Depuis la mort du Sandaime, il avait été considéré comme le plus puissant homme des Nations Elémentaires. L'homme en question était avide de puissance et il ferait tout pour obtenir cette puissance tant recherchée.

Onoki ou encore Onoki de la balance était un vieil homme d'une petite taille. Depuis que le Yondaime avait massacré plus de mille de ses shinobi, il avait une haine forte envers l'homme en question. Il était un ancien rival du Sandaime Hokage, il avait un Kekkei Tota qui lui permettait de tout transformer en poussière et ce pouvoir lui permettait également de voler. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant que dans sa jeunesse mais son expérience était d'une grande aide pour les jeunes générations. Malheureusement sa haine l'avait un peu rendu aveugle et il avait depuis longtemps une grande envi de détruire Konoha.

Kabuto était un ancien espion de Konoha et l'ancien protégé et élève du Sannin Orochimaru. Depuis la mort de son maitre, Kabuto avait gagné la même folie que son maitre, connaitre le plus de techniques possibles. Il avait déjà tout appris que son ancien mentor lui avait laissé et il était même devenu un Sage Serpent. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus fort ou encore le rapide mais il était très intelligent et rusé. Il était le chef actuel de l'alliance car les deux autres s'en foutaient un peu du leadership. Kabuto avait donc comme les deux hommes une envie forte. Ce qu'il voulait été les connaissances vastes que le village caché de feuille avait. Il ferait tout pour obtenir cela et il détruirait même Konoha.

En ce moment les trois avaient des regards contemplatifs. L'un des espions de Kabuto venait de parler de la _Nouvelle Kiri_. Lorsque le Tsuchikage avait entendu que le nouveau Mizukage était au même niveau qu'un certain Madara Uchiha, il avait commencé de transpirer de peur. Si un homme pouvait être aussi fort que ce monstre, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre Kiri. Malheureusement à son insu Kabuto et A dans leur arrogance croyaient qu'ils pouvaient rivaliser avec la _Nouvelle Kiri_.

Kabuto lui savait que l'homme qui était au pouvoir de Kiri était l'une des personne qui avait tué son ancien maitre. Il ferait tout pour venger son défunt maitre.

A lui voulait tester sa force contre un homme aussi puissant. Il aimait les défis.

La première personne à prendre la parole fut Kabuto qui souriait sadiquement.

« Kukukuku on dirait que Konoha ne serait plus notre seul problème ! Vous en pensez quoi de cette _Nouvelle Kiri._ »

Le Raikage contracta ses énormes muscles avant de dire avec un regard perçant.

« Moi, je dis qu'on doit les attaquer sur le front et détruire leurs espoirs de grandeur. »

A ce le Tsuchikage qui tremblait comme une feuille prit la parole.

« On doit les laisser tranquilles. Si leur Mizukage est véritablement aussi puissant que Madara Uchiha nous risquons de prendre une raclé monumentale. »

Kabuto rit avec un air sombre. Onoki pouvait parfois exagérer. Sa vieillesse l'avait rendu fou.

« Je suis sûr que Moi et A sont certainement capable de battre ce mystérieux Kage. »

A hocha la tête à cela. Il était sûr de pouvoir battre ce nouveau Mizukage. Onoki se leva furieusement de son bureau avant de hurler au deux inconscients.

« Arrêtez d'être téméraires ! Si l'homme était aussi fort que Madara nous avons certainement aucune chance. On doit à tout prix éviter de combattre Kiri. Je n'ai pas l'envi d'obtenir la rage d'un homme pouvant détruire des armées entières avec facilité et sans sueur. »

Kabuto rigola encore plus fort à ces mots.

« Je suis sûr que l'homme n'est pas aussi fort qu'on le pense. Ce sont après tout de simples rumeurs le fait qu'il soit aussi fort que Madara. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne doute pas de notre victoire. Mais avant nous avons un autre objectif beaucoup plus excitant à faire. Détruire Konoha ! Je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi Onoki ! »

Celui-ci hocha la tête lentement. Il espérait réellement que ce ne sont vraiment que des rumeurs. Il se souvenait encore le jour il avait combattu l'homme surnommé le _Dieu de la Guerre_ ou encore le _Shinigami._ Il se souvenait encore comment l'homme avait joué avec lui comme un vulgaire enfant faible et fragile. Il se souvenait encore de ses yeux qui lui donnaient encore des cauchemars. Il y avait une chose qui lui faisait peur dans ce monde. Et Madara Uchiha était certainement cette chose. Il était content qu'il fût mort et enterré mais maintenant en entendant cela, les souvenirs étaient revenus.

Le Raikage lui souriait en entendant le fait qu'ils pourraient bientôt commencer à détruire Konoha. Il était fou de joie ! Il allait bientôt avoir son Byakugan. Il prit parole.

« Alors quand est-ce qu'on va attaquer ce village de faiblards qu'est Konoha ? »

Kabuto sourit avec folie avant de commencer...

« Je dirais qu'on commencerait à attaquer les frontières du pays du feu dans un mois. Nous devons affaiblir au maximum leurs forces avant d'attaquer de front le village. Dans quelques mois nous aurons détruit ce foutu village et nous aurons ce que nous désirons le plus ! »

Tout le monde sourit à cela bien que celui du Tsuchikage était plus faible que celui de ses comparses. Le vieil homme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que tout ce qu'ils prévoient ne se déroulerait pas comme souhaité.

Kabuto et A étaient confiants. Ils étaient sûr de leurs forces et ils savaient qu'ils auraient bientôt ce qu'ils voulaient. Le pouvoir.

Perdu dans leurs pensées les trois Kages n'avaient jamais remarqué un corbeau aux yeux rouges disparaitre au coin d'un mur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-1 jour plus tard-_

 _-Bureau du Godaime Mizukage-_

Naruto soupirait lorsqu'il commençait un signer un énième document. Maintenant il pouvait comprendre son Jiji. La paperasse était ennuyeuse même pour ses clones. Il se souvenait encore le jour où il avait créé deux clones pour faire la paperasse. Les deux avaient explosé au bout de deux minutes en disant qu'ils ne feraient jamais une torture pareille. C'était ainsi qu'il devrait remplir les documents tout seul sans ses clones qui ne voulaient pas souffrir de cette torture mentale.

Depuis qu'il avait gagné la guerre civile et tué Yagura, Kiri était devenu paisible. Il était fier de son accomplissement. En voyant sa place maintenant, il savait que son entrainement au côté de son sensei Itachi avait payé. Il était devenu beaucoup plus fort et même Itachi avait maintenant des difficultés à le combattre. Il était devenu un Jinchuriki parfait. Il était devenu un Sage. Son Kekkei Genkai avait évolué à un point qu'une attaque surprise ne pourrait jamais marcher sur lui.

D'ailleurs c'était pendant les sept dernières années qu'il avait appris deux autres capacités de son Kekkei Genkai. Tout d'abord il y avait la Psychométrie qui lui permettait de lire dans les souvenirs d'un objet ou une personne rien qu'en la touchant. Et pour finir, il avait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de persuader une personne ou toute chose de faire ou de dire une chose avec une simple poussée mentale en lui inculquant des ordres comme pour envoyer des pensées à quelqu'un. Ce pouvoir, il l'avait nommé le Don de la Persuasion. D'après Kurama ce pouvoir était une puissance redoutable mais qu'il fallait limiter son utilisation car elle demandait beaucoup d'énergie mentale. Il se souvenait encore quand il avait persuadé le Sanbi d'être scellé dans son fils sans problème. Le Biju lui avait obéi comme un chiot le ferait à sa mère. Bien sûr pour exercer dissuader un Biju il fallait une grande énergie. Ce pouvoir était certainement fatiguant. D'ailleurs il avait développé un sous-produit de ce pouvoir avec ce pouvoir en le mélangeant avec son KI. Il avait nommé se pouvoir le fluide royal. Ce fluide lui permettait d'étaler son pouvoir sur un grand nombre de personnes et ceux qui avaient un faible esprit pouvaient littéralement perdre conscience.

Ses autres capacités lui permettaient d'être quasi invincible. Son Fuinjutsu avait dépassé celui de ses parents. Son Kenjutsu avait atteint un niveau extraordinaire et depuis que son Oncle Kenshin avait rejoint ses rangs il était devenu encore plus fort mais il était encore loin de rivaliser avec son Oncle Uzumaki. Son Taijutsu était incroyable et quand il était en mode Jinchuriki parfait et en mode Sage, il était certainement le plus fort du monde. Son Ninjutsu avait également atteint des niveaux incroyables. Il connaissait un grand nombre de techniques de Rang S et il avait même développé son Rasengan. Il avait même amélioré son _Hiraishin_. Grace au Fuinjutsu il n'avait plus besoin de Kunai pour disparaitre. Il avait créé un sceau sur lui qui permettait de se téléporter dans une certaine zone. Cette zone il l'avait nommé _Room_. Sa distance maximale pour l'instant était de cent mètres carrée, au-delà il était encore obligé d'utiliser un _Kunai Hiraishin_.

Il était certainement l'homme le plus puissant du monde en ce moment. Il savait que cette puissance lui permettrait d'obtenir la paix dans les nations élémentaires. Il l'avait promis à Nagato et il le ferait coute que coute.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'un flou orange et jaune se balança vers lui. Sans bouger il attrapa l'énergumène dans l'air. Il remarqua rapidement que c'était son fils de cinq ans, Boruto. Le garçon portait une veste orange avec le tourbillon Uzumaki sur le torse, un pantalon jaune flashy avec des bordures orange et il portait des Sandales orange. Il avait comme lui des cheveux blonds ébouriffés dans tous les sens et des yeux bleu azur. Il avait deux marques sur chacune de ses joues. Il était certainement une copie carbone de son père.

En ce moment le garçon se débattait dans les mains de son père.

« Tou-chan, lâche moi ! »

Naruto regarda son fils de façon impassible avant de demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Boruto, tu sais très bien que je suis très occupé. »

Le garçon gonfla ses joues et détourna son regard de son père avant de dire doucement.

« Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi Tou-chan. Les dernières semaines je n'ai pas pu te voir. Tu me manques ! »

Souriant tendrement à son fils, il hocha la tête mentalement. Il savait quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé Boruto ! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi. Je vais t'accorder ma soirée. Je vais continuer la paperasse demain ! »

Son fils rebondit de joie à ces mots.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Naruto sourit à son fils. Il était peut-être un Kage mais il n'allait pas négliger son propre enfant. Son travail pourrait attendre un peu ! Il invoqua rapidement un clone qui allait surveiller son bureau avant qu'il prît son fils sur ses épaules pour disparaitre via de son _Hiraishin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atterrissant en pleine rue de son village le Godaime Mizukage reçut rapidement les salutations de son peuple. Tous ceux qui l'interpelaient avaient des sourires aux lèvres montrant ainsi leur fierté envers leur nouvel chef du village.

« Godaime-sama ! »

« C'est Namikaze-sama ! »

« Oh regardez, il est avec son fils ! »

« C'est notre héros ! »

« Nous vous aimons ! »

« Donnez-nous des autographes ! »

« Cet homme est certainement celui qui mènera Kiri à des hauteurs nouvelles ! »

Naruto souriait à tous ces commentaires. Il voyait bien que sa population rayonnait de joie et de paix. Il était fier d'avoir un peuple comme cela. Il était fier d'être le Kage. Il était fier d'être le Godaime Mizukage de la _Nouvelle Kiri_ !

Voyant son fils rire de joie, il prit la parole.

« Prêt pour une balade Boruto ? »

« Hai Tou-chan allez le plus vite possible ! »

Le Godaime Mizukage rit de bon cœur avant de saluer une dernier fois sa population avant de sauter sur le toit des maisons pour prendre de la vitesse et courir le plus vite possible.

Son fils hurlait de joie.

« Ouahhhh. Plus vite Tou-chan ! Plus vite ! »

Naruto fit comme demandé ! Il courut ainsi le plus vite possible pour faire rire son fils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Zone inconnue-_

Obito observait un petit garçon s'entrainer à détruire des mannequins d'entrainement. Il se souvenait encore du jour qu'il avait trouvé le garçon. Il étaut entrain d pleurer sur le corps déchu de sa mère avec un grand nombre de corps étalées un peu partout autour de lui mais le plus surprenant était le fait qu'il portait le _Rinnegan._ Il avait demandé au garçon pourquoi sa mère était morte et le garçon avait expliqué que plusieurs hommes avec des masques blanches avaient attaqué lui et sa mère.

Obito voulant savoir ses origines avait demandé d'où il venait et le petit qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans avait dit qu'il était originaire de Konoha. Surpris il avait demandé qui étaient ses parents ! Le garçon avait dit que sa mère était Sakura Haruno et que son _père_ était Sasuke Uchiha.

L'ancien chef de l'Akatsuki confus avait demandé pourquoi lui et sa mère n'étaient pas Konoha. Le garçon avait expliqué avec un regard de haine que son père n'aimant pas que son fils n'était pas compatible d'avoir le Sharingan voulait tuer lui et sa mère. Sa mère ne voulant pas perdre son fils avait fui le village. Malheureusement les hommes masqués avaient attaqué lui et sa mère. Sa mère l'avait protégé vaillamment mais elle avait finalement perdu la vie. Ensuite le garçon avait expliqué que tout était devenu flou pour lui et lorsqu'il s'était remis de cela, il s'était rendu compte que les hommes masqués étaient morts.

Obito voyant un garçon avec un gros potentiel et en besoin de soutient avait pas hésité de prendre l'enfant avec lui. Maintenant, il était devenu son sensei et il le formait pour qu'il se venge un jour sur son _père._ Bien sûr Obito savait qu'il devrait un jour rejoindre un village car il ne pouvait pas protéger le garçon seul. C'était pour cela qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre Naruto. Après avoir assisté au combat contre Nagato, il savait que le jeune homme était le plus fort des deux et il savait que Naruto n'était pas assoiffé de pouvoir, il donnerait volontiers au garçon un logement pour vivre et une éducation qui lui permettrait de devenir un ninja grand et fort.

Arrêtant ses pensées, il vit le garçon hurler deux mots qui l'avaient surpris grandement.

« **Shinra Tensei** »

Le mannequin qui se trouvait sur le chemin de la technique s'envola loin et le garçon s'écroula au sol. Obito se précipita vers le garçon pour le prendre délicatement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le garçon perdait parfois le contrôle et il utilisait des techniques qu'il ne connaissait pas encore ou qu'il n'était pas censé d'avoir. D'ailleurs, il venait d'utiliser le plus puissant des pouvoirs de Nagato. Un pouvoir que Nagato avait maitrisé après quelques années. C'était certainement curieux.

Il vit avec un regard confus le garçon ouvrir ses yeux drastiquement. Le fils de Sakura Haruno regarda son sensei avant de se détendre.

« Obito-sensei. Que s'est-t-il passée ? »

Obito caressa avec douceur les cheveux roses du garçon avant de dire.

« Je ne sais pas Natsu, j'aimerais tant d'aider mais je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive. J'espère que Naruto pourrait t'aider ! »

Le garçon nommé Natsu hocha la tête avant de fermer ses yeux pour dormir un peu. Obito lui prit le garçon dans ses bras avant de partir dans la maison en bois qu'il avait créé avec son _Mokuton._ Il devrait rapidement rencontrer Naruto et trouver une solution pour que le jeune Natsu maitrise son pouvoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puissances des Villages actuels /

Kumo : Militaire : 4/5, Economie : 3/5, Population : 4/5

Iwa : Militaire : 4/5, Economie : 2,5/5, Population : 3/5

Suna : Militaire : 3/5, Economie : 2/5, Population : 4/5

Konoha : Militaire : 3/5, Economie : 3,5/5, Population : 4/5

Nouvelle Kiri : Militaire : 5+/5, Economie : 5/5, Population : 5+/5

Alliance OKI : Alliance militaire entre Oto, Kumo et Iwa pour un but précis, la destruction de Konoha.

Kenshin est tiré du manga Kenshin le vagabond de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Kuzan et Nami sont tiré du manga One Piece de Eichiro Oda.

Kisuke et Unohana sont tiré du manga de Bleach de Tite Kubo.

Certains pouvoirs, techniques sont tirés de certains mangas.

Voilà pour le Chapitre 5 de **Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A PLUS,

Kazushi Uzumaki !


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Godaime Mizukage**

Genre: Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description: Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant!Naruto Bon!Kyubi Mizukage!Naruto

NarutoxMei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 _Salle de Conseil de Kirigakure no Sato_

Naruto se tenait fièrement devant son conseil. Les dix membres y étaient présent et tout le monde avait des regards concentrés. Naruto remarqua que Itachi avait un regard un peu plus posé, il pouvait deviner que sa mission fut un succès.

Voyant que tout le monde était bien présent, il demanda rapidement à ses Anbu qui étaient occupé à protéger l'intérieur de la salle de fermer la salle et mettre des sceaux de blocage en place.

Il s'assit tranquillement avant d'appeler Takashi Raido, le représentant des civils. Celui-ci hochant la tête à son Kage se leva avant d'attendre les mots de Naruto. Le blondinet ne perdit pas de temps et prit donc la parole.

« Takashi-san comment vont nos constructions des nouvelles zones de détentes et des lieux publics ? »

Celui-ci répondit tout de suite.

« Les constructions se fond assez rapidement, on pourrait remercier les charpentiers de Nami qui sont très efficaces. La population est certainement très satisfaite de ce développement. D'ailleurs certains de mes confrères demandent la construction d'un centre culturel civil. La plupart ont étaient détruites par Yagura pendant son règne sanglant. »

Secouant la tête il observa la responsable de l'économie qui se leva.

« Nami-san pensez-vous qu'on pourrait satisfaire notre population d'un centre culturel ? »

La femme qui avait des cheveux oranges qui descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates prit la parole.

« Avec notre budget actuel nous pouvons certainement créer une dizaines de centres culturels pour nos civils, d'ailleurs cela prendrait seulement quelques semaines pour le fabriquer avec nos amis charpentiers de Nami et les techniciens du pays de la neige. Nous pouvons leur garantir un budget de 180 000 Yen et si besoin est ont pourrait y ajouter 100 000 Yen. »

Le Godaime Mizukage sourit en voyant Takashi s'asseoir dans le contentement. Il était certainement content de sa demande accepté. Le fils du Yondaime Hokage sourit avant de demander à Nami.

« Nami-san j'aimerais connaître nos dépenses et nos rentrées de ce mois. »

Celle-ci sortit un dossier de nul part avant de commencer à tourner les pages. Arrivé à la page demandé la jeune femme de vingts deux ans prit la parole.

« Eh bien, nous sommes encore en pleine construction dans certains domaines mais nos dépenses sont inférieures à celle du mois précédant. Nous avons dépensé 17 millions de Yen ce mois-ci surtout dans les dépenses de nouvelles habitations pour notre population qui continue à augmenter chaque mois. Nous avons également dépensé dans le domaine civil et aussi dans le domaine shinobi pour la création de nouveaux terrains d'entraînement. Bien sur nous sommes excédentaires car malgré nos 17 millions de Yen dépensés nous avons pu augmenter encore une fois nos gains à 20 millions de Yen par mois et tout cela est gagné sans les alliances qu'on à avec Nami et le Pays de la Neige. Si on comptait les gains qu'on obtenait grâce aux alliances nous avons eu un gains de 31 millions de Yen pour une dépense de 17 millions de Yen ! »

L'homme le _plus puissant du monde_ sourit avec enthousiasme avant d'ajouter.

« Excellent ! Tu fais certainement du bon travail Nami-san ! Avec ce budget excédentaire nous pourrions augmenter les dépenses de quelques millions de Yen pour d'autres constructions et peut-être recruter plus de main d'œuvre. Bien tu peux t'asseoir. »

Nami acquiesça tout en notant ce que à demandé son Kage pour les futurs dépenses. Elle garda son bloc note en mains si besoin.

Naruto souffla un coup avant de regarder une belle femme aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci portait un manteau blanc montrant qu'elle était un médecin.

« Unohana comment va votre centre Médical. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme de vingt huit ans acquiesça avant de se lever comme les autres conseillers.

« Tout vas bien car ce mois-ci nous avions moins de cas dangereux du coté civil et Shinobi. Par contre il me faudrait certains matériaux car notre stock devient un peu restreint, c'est rien de trop préoccupant. D'ailleurs je demande également si c'est possible que certains étudiants de l'académie qui se sont mis dans la médecine pourrons faire quelques jours de stages pour découvrir à quoi ils devront s'attendre lorsqu'ils deviennent des médecin civil ou shinobi. »

Comprenant le raisonnement de Unohana il prit la parole.

« Merci pour votre petit résumé. Pour le stock parlez en avec Nami-san, je suis sur qu'elle vous accordera une somme pour renouveler votre stock. Pour les jours de stages je pense que c'est possible mais il faudrait que cela soit l'un des jours ou les étudiants n'ont pas cours…»

Il fut interrompu par sa femme qui s'était levé et prit la parole.

« Mizukage-sama, j'ai une suggestion à vous donner si c'est possible ! »

« Allez-y Mei-chan, je suis à votre écoute. »

« Nous pourrions ajouter des heures supplémentaires après les cours le soir pour les volontaires. Cela permettrait aux enfants d'avoir encore leurs journées de congés et ils pourront également connaître un peu sur les hôpitaux ou leur futur travail. »

Le fils de Kushina Uzumaki sourit à son épouse avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bonne suggestion Mei-chan ! »

Le conseil continua ainsi avec certaines demandes que Naruto accordera ou refusera. Il avait ensuite parlé aux membres de son armées qui sont Hidan, Kuzan, Kenshin et Itachi. Ils n'avaient pas réellement de demandes, ils ont juste parlé de leurs forces et faiblesses qu'il fallait combler.

Les discussions continueront dans un calme assourdissant jusqu'à ce que Itachi prit la parole.

« Godaime-sama ma mission de surveillance fut un succès complet. Je vous demande de parler librement. » Voyant l'accord de son supérieur, il continua. « Il y a deux semaines vous m'aviez demandé de surveiller l'alliance OKI. D'après ce que j'ai recueillis, ils prévoient d'attaquer Konoha dans un temps restreint mais j'ai également entendu qu'ils prévoient de nous attaquer après avoir détruit le village caché par les feuilles. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de conseil regardèrent avec un air consterné le Uchiha qui restait imperturbable de leurs regards.

Naruto lui réfléchissait déjà à comment lutter efficacement contre cette future menace. Il savait que Kiri était devenu le plus puissant village caché dans les nations élémentaires mais il savait également que l'alliance OKI n'était pas à négliger car ils avaient de bons spécialistes dans leurs rangs. Il devrait prudemment préparer le champ pour avoir le minimum de dégât. Se tournant vers Hidan, il essaya de trouver une bonne solution. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il sourit mentalement.

« Hidan-san ! Je veux que tu prépare plusieurs patrouilles qui partiront vers les zones stratégiques de l'alliance OKI. Je veux qu'ils observent leurs moindres faits et gestes. Cette mission sera pas facile à réaliser. C'est pour cela que Itachi-san ajoutera quelques membres de ses Anbu spécialisées dans la furtivité. D'ailleurs Itachi-san je veux que tu augmente le nombre de Anbu qui patrouillent les frontières. Nous ne devons pas leur donner d'espace. Mei-chan, je veux que tu m'aide à former des groupes de shinobi de niveau Chunin à Jonin pour faire augmenter les défenses à l'extérieur du village. Nous devons également renforcer la sécurité. Je vais m'y remédier moi même dans cela en mettant en place plusieurs sceaux. Konan je veux que tu surveille les alentours dans le ciel, si tu y trouve quelque chose d'anormal fait moi rapidement part. Kuzan, je veux que tu renforce la sécurité de la marine en surveillant d'avantage la mer. Nous devons être préparé aux éventuelles attaques que prévoit l'alliance OKI envers nous. »

Tout le monde accepta cela avant que Naruto fit clore cette séance. La salle fut rapidement vidé. Les seules personnes qui étaient restées furent Kenshin, Mei et Itachi. Naruto voyant le regard contemplatif de son oncle lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon oncle ? »

Celui-ci prit avec calme la parole.

« L'un de mes espions à Konoha à des nouvelles très intéressantes à vous faire part! »

Naruto fut confus à cela et ajouta donc.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait m'intéresser de ce maudit village. La seule chose positive serait la mort d'un des civil qui infeste le conseil. »

Souriant comme un fou, Kenshin dit avec désinvolte.

« Un certain Uchiha à proposé qu'il fassent une alliance avec nous. La Godaime Hokage à bien sur accepté cela et elle va ainsi préparer un groupe de shinobi qui partiront dans quatre jours. Je trouve cela très intéressant à mon avis. Qu'en penses-tu Mizukage-sama ? »

Le visage de Naruto se crispa dans la rage à ces mots. Une alliance ? Le village qui l'avait banni, les amis qui l'ont abandonné voudront une alliance avec son village ? Ces gens croyaient vraiment qu'il allait leur offrir une alliance après tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils croyaient que lui, l'homme qui avait construit ce village leur donnerait une quelconque aide. Ils perdront rapidement leurs espoirs. Il leur donnera rien du tout, juste un billet de retour.

Kenshin voyant son Kage dans la rage complète ne pouvait que sourire comme un fou. Il espérait maintenant que son neveu accepterait sa demande. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé.

« Mizukage-sama, je vous demande la permission de jouer avec eux ! Cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas amusé. »

La colère du Kage se calma drastiquement avant qu'il annonça froidement.

« Fais ce que tu veux mais ne les tues pas. Ils ont besoin de savoir à qui ils ont affaire. Ils ont besoin de savoir ce qu'ils ont abandonné ! »

Le sourire de Kenshin s'élargit énormément avant que l'homme disparut dans le néant. Il avait des préparatifs à faire.

Naruto voyant son oncle partit se tourna vers les deux autres occupants de la salle. Soufflant un petit coup, le fils de Minato Namikaze demanda.

« Alors Itachi-sensei, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Le regard sombre du prodige Uchiha montrait ce qu'il allait dire sera quelque chose de très important.

« Le continent de l'Ouest s'est réuni sous une seule bannière Naruto ! »

Le regard de Naruto devient grave. Le continent de l'Ouest sous une seule bannière n'était pas à négligé. Qui sait ce qu'a en tête l'homme qui est au pouvoir sur ce continent.

« Dit moi tout Itachi ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-4 jours plus tard- -Konohagakure no Sato-_

Un groupe de huit personnes étaient prêt pour partir en mission.

Dans ce groupe nous y trouvons Jiraya l'un des trois Sannin. L'homme n'avait pas changé depuis le bannissement. Il avait gagné quelques rides et on pouvait voir un air de tristesse qui planait sur son visage. Depuis que Naruto était parti, il était parti à la recherche de son filleul pour le ramener au village. Lui et Tsunade s'étaient rendu compte de leurs erreurs. Ils avaient toujours regrettés leurs décisions. En ce moment il attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit prêt pour la mission qui serait très importante pour la survie de Konoha. Ils avaient besoin de l'alliance avec Kiri pour obtenir des garantis de survie face à l'alliance OKI.

A ses cotés se tenait Sasuke Uchiha, un homme qui avait gagné beaucoup de gloire depuis que Naruto fut banni. Il s'était rapidement hissé dans les plus hauts rangs et maintenant il était un potentiel candidat pour le titre du Rokudaime Hokage. Il avait également changé vestimentairement. Son visage s'était affiné mais il avait gagné un regard sévère comme son père lorsque celui-ci était encore vivant. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Il portait un pantalon Anbu, un t-shirt noir avec le symbole du clan Uchiha par dessus. Par dessus il avait la veste chunin. Il avait notamment un manteau noir qui cachait un grand nombre d'armes. Il avait un katana qui se penchait à coté de sa hanche. Il avait un sourire arrogant accroché aux. C'était certainement un Uchiha traditionnel !

L'une de ses _trois_ femmes se tenait à ses cotés. Ino Yamanaka était certainement devenu une beauté. Elle portait des vêtements de kunoichi classique de couleur violette. Elle avait obtenu un buste assez grand et ses cheveux avait gagné en longueur. Malheureusement elle avait toujours gardé ses habitudes de fan-girl. La seule chose qu'elle à peut-être gagné c'était le fait d'avoir un air plus sombre et strict. Comme Sasuke elle avait une veste chunin. Elle avait même gagné en réputation dans le monde shinobi comme une menace de Rang B pour un grand nombre de villages cachés.

Plus loin un groupe de trois personnes attendait patiemment ensemble.

Dans ce groupe nous pouvions distinguer Neji Hyuga qui attendait les bras croisées. L'homme qui avait maintenant vingt six ans était l'un des plus grand shinobi du village caché par les feuilles. Il était surnommé le _Hyuga insaisissable_ dans le bingo book. Il était également un Jonin expérimente et il était très respecté à travers le village.

A ses cotés se tenait Tenten Higurashi, la meilleur kunoichi de sa génération. Comme Neji, elle était un Jonin. Sa spécialité était le maniement d'armes blanches. Elle à gagné en réputation dans le Bingo Book de quelques villages cachés comme une kunoichi de Rang A.

Et la dernière personne fut Rock Lee un jeune homme habillé dans une horrible combinaison verte. Celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas de sauter comme un surexcité sous les regards désabusées de ses deux coéquipiers. Lee était considéré comme l'un des plus puissant Jonin de Konoha et il était surnommé comme la seconde venue de la terrible bête verte de Konohagakure no Sato.

Un peu plus loin se tenait un certain Shikamaru Nara, le plus grand stratège du village caché par les feuilles. A l'age de vingt cinq ans, il était considéré plus doué que son père et il était le candidat idéal pour prendre la position de son père dans quelques années. En ce moment il était en train de discuter avec son meilleur ami Choji qui avait comme son ami gagné en hauteur. Les deux étaient Jonin et leur travail d'équipe sans Ino était impeccable. Ils avaient bien sur coupé tous les liens avec Ino lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à fréquenter l'Uchiha arrogant.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que la Godaime Hokage arriva avec les trois anciens qui sont Danzo, Homura et Koharu. Tsunade prit la parole lorsqu'elle était sur de savoir que tout le monde était attentif à ses paroles.

« Bon Jiraya, Sasuke vous avez deux pour revenir. Nous devons savoir leur réponse le plutôt possible, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. »

Les deux leaders du groupe acquiescèrent sans hésiter. Tsunade voyant qu'ils étaient prêts leur dit d'y aller.

Ainsi le groupe de huit shinobi partirent accomplir leur mission qui était très importante pour l'avenir de Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Terrain inconnu-_

Le terrain était détruit. Les arbres étaient déracinées et la foret était littéralement coupé en morceau. Dans ce terrain se tenaient deux figures. L'un était Obito Uchiha qui ressemblait à un homme dans une douleur atroce. Il était torse nu et on pouvait voir qu'il avait perdu le bras gauche et qu'il avait des brûlures jusqu'au troisième degré. Il était clairement épuisé. Il contempla son adversaire avec un regard perçant.

Celui qui avait infligé les blessures à Obito était un homme âgé de grande taille. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et arborait une moustache et une barbe longue également blanche. Il portait une grande toge de couleur claire avec des dessins au niveau des manche. Sa toge était attaché par une ceinture qui ressemble à une longue corde. Il portait notamment une grande cape sombre avec de grands pics au niveau de la nuque et arbore un symbole étrange de couleur verte sur son dos. Sa cape était maintenue par un long tissu autour du cou, le tout fixé par une attache en forme de sphère. Il portait des bottes noires et un grand bâton en bois avec un orbe sombre à son extrémité. Il fixait avec un regard posé et calme le Uchiha épuisé de sa bataille.

Obito sachant qu'il devait gagner du temps pour la fuite de Natsu prit la parole.

« Qui est-tu ? »

Le vieil homme regarda Obito comme s'il était un vulgaire insecte et Obito le savait bien que l'homme en face de lui était de loin plus puissant que lui. Toutes les techniques qu'il avait utilisé contre ce monstre avaient été annulés. Il avait bloqué son Kamui. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était sur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il espérait juste que Natsu s'était bien échappé car il n'avait aucune chance.

Le vieil homme prit la parole.

« Je suis August, l'un des meilleurs soldats de sa majesté Aizen-sama, l'Empereur d'Arbaless ! »

Obito voyant qu'il avait l'attention de l'homme concentra l'une de ses techniques les plus puissantes. Il demanda.

« Que vous voulez de moi et de Natsu ? »

Le vieil homme sachant que l'homme n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir de cette terrible épreuve prit la parole.

« Aizen-sama est très intéressé par le Rinnegan de votre protégé. Il a de grands projets pour l'enfant. »

Obito fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il ne donnerait pas Natsu à un fou qui était avide de pouvoir. Il frémit légèrement avant de se relever lentement sous le regards attentif de August. Il concentra rapidement tout son chakra avant de s'élancer vers l'homme. Celui-ci ne bougea point, il attendait juste son arrivé. Lorsque Obito arriva à quelques centimètres de August il disparut du champ de vision de l'homme de façon soudaine qui le surprit beaucoup. Il entendit un cris et remarqua rapidement que l'Uchiha se tenait dans le ciel.

« **Amaterasu** »

Une énorme colonne de feu noir submergea August. Le feu éternel s'approchait brutalement de l'homme. Pourtant August était pas inquiet par cet événement. Il claqua nonchalamment son bâton au sol. Le temps s'arrêta sous le regard abasourdis d'Obito qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Le feu éternel s'était arrêté dans sa course effréné. En un instant August disparut pour apparaître au dessus d'Obito qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Le vieil homme transforma son bâton en un katana pour transpercer le dos du Uchiha. A ce contact Obito lâcha un cris douloureux. Il savait qu'il venait certainement d'être condamné. Voulant bouger, il constata qu'il était toujours bloqué. August lui arracha le katana du dos de Obito. Il transforma encore une fois son bâton mais cette fois en un énorme marteau. Arrêtant sa technique d'espace temps il frappa brutalement les cotés d'Obito qui fut littéralement envoyé contre un rocher.

Le Uchiha lors de son impact contre le rocher cria une seconde fois tout en crachant un énorme amas de sang.

Obito avait mal partout. Son œil brûlait. Son corps souffrait. Il était au bord de l'inconscience. Il vit avec un air faible August planer au dessus de lui. Le vieil homme prit la parole.

« **Ton dernier jour sur terre est terminé. O dieu des feu** **x** **prête** **moi ton pouvoir pour terminer cette bataille. Que les f** **lammes** **de l'enfer te consument.** **Flammis inferni !** »

Obito vit avec horreur des flammes encore plus sombre que celle de son Amaterasu s'accumuler autour de August. En quelques instants les flammes se lancèrent sur lui. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Il ferma ses yeux.

August regarda impassiblement l'Uchiha être consommé par ses flammes avant qu'il parte à la recherche de l'enfant.

En quelques secondes ses flammes disparurent et il vit avec satisfaction que l'Uchiha avait disparut. Pourtant son regard resta quelques instants sur le lieu dans lequel il vit l'Uchiha être consommé par les flammes. Il vit rapidement avec surprise l'homme réapparaître. Il ne s'attendait pas l'Uchiha à survivre à sa dernière attaque. Mais compris aussi rapidement que l'homme avait du sacrifier quelque chose pour ne pas mourir. Il s'approcha lentement de l'Uchiha qui s'était effondré a genoux. Il allait en finir rapidement. Il avait déjà assez de temps perdu avec cet homme faible.

A quelques centimètres de l'homme il transforma son bâton en un katana pour le décapité. Il dit.

« As-tu quelques mots à dire avant de mourir, Uchiha ? »

Obito avait le visage caché par ses cheveux. Il dit ainsi.

« Oui » A ce il se lança sur August qui dans sa surprise souleva son katana qui sur le coup transperça l'un des poumons de Obito mais à sa grande surprise il fut ramené brutalement plus prêt de lui.

L'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki donna un regard féroce à August avant de dire

« Va en enfer ! »

A ce il sortit rapidement un Parchemin Explosif qu'il colla sur le torse de August. Il fit rapidement un signe avant de hurler.

« KAI »

Une énorme explosion fut enclenché qui ravagea une grande partie de la foret déjà détruite.

A une centaine de mètres un certain garçon au cheveux roses qui courait en vitesse avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant cette explosion. Le garçon espérait que son sensei allait bien. Sa course fut arrêté lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un parler.

« Pas mal ce Uchiha! Je m'attendais pas qu'il soit si coriace. »

Natsu se retourna avec horreur pour voir que son ennemis planait dans le ciel à quelques mètres de lui. Il tomba à genoux sachant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner. Il ne croyait pas ses yeux, Obito-sensei avait perdu et il était certainement mort. Il frémit de peur en voyant le monstre de puissance s'approcher de lui. Son cœur battait de plus en plus à chaque mètre parcouru par le vieil homme. Lorsque Natsu frappa un arbre il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le vieil n'était plus que à trois mètres de lui lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Natsu-san venez avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de projets pour vous. Aizen-sama fera de vous quelqu'un de puissant. »

Natsu cria à ses mots.

« Jamais je rejoindrais votre Aizen, vous avez tuer ma dernière famille et pour cela vous allez le regretter. **Shinra Tensei** »

Son attaque ne marcha jamais. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. D'habitude cette attaque fonctionnait. Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsque August le frappa avec son bâton contre son crane. Il perdit rapidement conscience.

Le vieil homme prit rapidement le garçon sur son épaule avant de disparaître du champ détruit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le groupe de Konoha était arrivé en à peine trois jours à Nami. Ils devaient prendre ici un bateau qui partait vers Kiri mais pour rester discret ils allaient louer un bateau.

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient loué un assez grand bateau capable de transporter plus de dix passagers. Ils s'étaient rapidement mis en route.

Deux heures plus tard les huit membres qui étaient en pleine route vers Kiri étaient en pleine discussion.

« Alors que pensez vous de Kiri ? »

Celle qui avait posé cette question fut une certaine Ino Yamanaka.

« Je pense que Kiri serait un excellent alliée pour nous aider pour la future guerre contre l'alliance OKI. D'après Nami le village était d'une puissance redoutable et leur Kage est très puissant. »

C'était Shikamaru Nara qui avait répondu à la question de Ino.

Les autres méditèrent à ses paroles. Neji prit à son tour la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on connaît leur force de frappe. Je veux dire, nous avons peut-être besoin d'une alliance avec eux mais est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de nous ? Et s'ils nous attaquent ? Notre perte fera diminuer les chances de victoire de Konoha contre l'alliance OKI ! »

Cette question fit grimacer Jiraya et Sasuke qui n'avaient pas pensé de cette façon. Ils devraient certainement négocier fortement pour obtenir cette éventuelle alliance tout en restant vivant.

Jiraya parla ainsi.

« Tu as raison Neji mais nous allons trouver une solution qui nous permettrait d'obtenir cette alliance. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose que Kiri voudrais de nous comme monnaie de échange. »

Neji hocha la tête à ceci malgré ses réticences. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils s'étaient précipité dans cette mission sans véritablement connaître le nouveau Kage de Kiri. C'était certainement un mouvement peu réfléchis mais il n'allait pas remettre en cause la demande de la Godaime Hokage.

Leurs réflexions furent arrêtées lorsqu'il entendirent les cris de Lee.

« Les gars, il y a quelqu'un qui est en train de marcher vers nous. »

Ils se levèrent pour voir qui était en train d'arriver. Ils étaient surpris de voir une figure solitaire arriver dans un calme royal vers eux. Ils furent surpris lorsque celui-ci disparut dans le néant. Ils clignèrent des yeux de surprise avant qu'ils sursautèrent d'horreur lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire dingue derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent avec vitesse vers le rire. Ils virent que l'homme qui marchait sur l'eau se trouvait maintenant au milieu de leur bateau. Jiraya fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Kenshin Uzumaki et je suis un envoyé de Mizukage-sama ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris par les paroles de l'homme en face d'eux. Certains étaient curieux par le nom de Uzumaki. Jiraya lui avait un regard d'horreur en entendant le nom de l'homme. Il parla rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le Uzumaki dégaina son katana avant de sourire comme un fou.

« Mizukage-sama ma donné la permission de jouer avec vous ! »

Tout le monde se raidit a ses paroles. Jiraya s'avança rapidement tout en avertissant les autres shinobi.

« Méfiez-vous de ce gars, il est certainement plus fort que Hanzo de la Salamandre. Battez-vous avec tout ce que vous avez car sinon vous risquez de mourir. Sasuke active ton Mangekyo pour lutter contre ce monstre. »

L'Uchiha fit comme demandé. Les autres shinobi qui furent avertis et se mirent en place pour se battre contre cet mystérieux personnage.

Kenshin sourit avec amusement en regardant ces personnes. Il aimait leur courage et il va adorer de les faire redescendre. Il allait leur montrer sa puissance. Lorsqu'il vit les huit shinobi en place, il rit avec joie avant de dire.

« Que le monde devient cendre et poussière _**Ryūjin Jakka**_ »

Son katana devient rapidement une langue de feu et un cercle de feu entoura Kenshin. Le Uzumaki lâcha également une grande partie de son Ki. Il regarda avec un sourire appréciateur que la Yamanaka avait déjà perdue connaissance et que les autres membres à part Jiraya tremblait de sa puissance libéré. Pourtant ils résistaient à sa force. C'était intéressant. Il sourit dans la joie. Il pourrait certainement s'amuser. Sa joie s'agrandit lorsque Jiraya invoqua deux petits crapauds. _Mode Sage déjà ! C'est parfait !_

Il courut ainsi en vitesse vers ses cibles qui se préparèrent au choc.

« Yataa ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre de **Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**

Ce chapitre est bien plus court que je le pensais mais je vais faire avec.

Pour quelques infos/

Ryujin Jakka n'est bien sur pas aussi puissant qu'avec Yamamato dans bleach sinon Kenshin serait bien trop puissant. Il est juste assez puissant pour sortir des flammes très puissantes mais pas capable de détruire tout un environnement bien sur.

Aizen est tiré du manga Bleach de Tite Kubo.

August est tiré du manga Faiy Tail de Hiro Mashima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: Godaime Mizukage**

Genre: Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description: Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant!Naruto Bon!Kyubi Mizukage!Naruto

NarutoxMei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Les huit shinobis envoyé par la Godaime Hokage étaient attaché et ils étaient au sol fatigué de leur bataille qu'ils avaient perdu.

Kenshin avait un regard déçu lorsqu'il regardait les huit shinobis faibles qui était à terre à quelques mètres de lui. Le combat qu'il avait voulu n'était pas aussi amusant qu'il l'avait espéré. Il les avait massacré. Les seuls qui l'ont gêner furent le Uchiha et le vieux Sannin Jiraya mais leur force n'était rien de comparable à la sienne. Ils étaient tout simplement trop faible pour lui.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé son combat, il avait attendu la marine arriver pour transporter ces crétins en prison. Maintenant, il était avec Kuzan, dans ce cachot pour amener ces idiots au Mizukage qui les attendait avec impatience. Un petit sourire fit surface à cette pensée. Il aurait peut-être un petit plaisir dans sa journée. Il voulait tant voir le regard de désespoir dans les yeux des shinobis de Konoha. Voyant les huit shinobi mis debout par quelques Anbu, il prit la parole.

« Maintenant nous allons voir Mizukage-sama, je vous ordonne d'être calme et ne faites rien de stupide si vous voulez rester en vie. »

Bien sur tout le monde était d'accord sur ces mots sauf…

« Je suis un Uchiha, une élite et je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un roturier comme vous ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, le grand et beau héritier du clan Uchiha! »

« OUI ! Mon mari mérite ce privilège, il est après tout un Uchiha, un dieu sur terre ! »

Se massant les tempes, le vieux Uzumaki regarda avec un air de dégoût les deux énergumènes qui venaient de prononcer ces mots. Ils se croyaient tout permis malgré leur situation. Il leur montrerait leur place !

« Uchiha crétin et Uchiha salope, taisez-vous avant que je vous découpe en morceau ! »

Tout cela avait été dit avec une énorme hausse du Ki sur les deux qui frémirent à cette force. Ils fermèrent rapidement leur bouche.

Souriant avec joie Kenshin commença sa marche vers la sortie de la prison avec Kuzan à ses cotés. Les huit shinobi sont quand à eux transporté par plusieurs Anbu.

Leur trajet à travers le village avait émerveillé les shinobis de Konoha malgré le fait qu'ils étaient prisonniers. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un village qui était bien plus beau que Konoha et le village était certainement très grand. Certains shinobis comme Jiraya et Shikamaru avaient remarqué une sécurité très forte avec un grand nombre de ninjas cachés un peu partout. Ils avaient tout de suite compris, une chose, ils étaient surveillé.

Leur trajet s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment qui était de couleur bleue. A leur grand choc, il était deux fois plus grand que le bâtiment du Hokage. Kenshin sourit en voyant les regards stupéfaits. Il dit.

« Tenez-vous bien à partir de maintenant si vous voulez rester vivant à votre sortie. Mizukage-sama vous attend dans son bureau donc allons y ! »

Les huit shinobis ayant compris leurs situation délicate acquiescèrent aux mots de Kenshin.

Ils partirent ainsi à l'intérieur en vitesse sous le regard curieux des villageois de Kiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya regarda avec un air fatigué la porte qui les amènerait en face du Godaime Mizukage. Le combat face à Kenshin l'avait épuisé. Il s'était battu avec toutes ses forces mais malgré cela, il à été démoli par la puissance du vieux Uzumaki. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un homme aussi puissant à Kiri. Le Mizukage devait avoir une puissance colossale pour qu'un homme comme Kenshin l'avait rejoint.

Malgré sa fatigue il espérait que cette mission ne serait pas un échec car Konoha avait besoin de cette alliance mais sachant que c'était le Mizukage qui avait donné l'accord pour que Kenshin les attaques, il savait que cela allait bien plus difficile d'obtenir une alliance.

Il espérait juste que Sasuke et sa femme allaient rester calme, s'il ne pouvaient pas obtenir une alliance, il valait mieux de rester discret et partir sans pertes. Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte qui menait vers le bureau du Mizukage. La porte était bleu comme quasi tout le bâtiment.

Kenshin et l'homme qui était encore plus grand que lui, leurs donnèrent un regard d'avertissement avant de frapper à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'ils entendirent un _entrez._ Ainsi, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau avec lui et les autres shinobis de Konoha en remorque.

Lorsqu'ils furent entré, ils virent avec étonnement plusieurs personnes devant un bureau. Une femme et deux jeunes garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La femme était assise sur le bureau. Jiraya se régalait en la voyant. Elle était certainement une très grande beauté. Elle avait des cheveux écarlates, des yeux vertes et elle portait un kimono bleu qui mettait en valeur ses atouts. Il remarqua que Sasuke la lorgnait comme un loup affamé. A cela il ne pouvait que soupirer, il espérait que ce crétin resterait calme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la colère d'une femme qui était sans doute la Mizukage.

Il analysa rapidement les deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux bleus, des dents pointus, il portait un pantalon militaire avec plusieurs sacoches visibles qui étaient bien remplis. Il portait également un pull bleu qui était recouvert un petit manteau bleu sombre. Pourtant ce qui le distinguait le plus était l'énorme sabre qu'il portait sur son dos. Il compris rapidement que c'était l'un des sept nouveaux sabreurs de Kiri. Son regard était calme mais calculateur lorsqu'il les regardait.

L'autre garçon avait des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches bleus qui étaient visibles. Il avait des yeux noirs charbon. Il portait, un pantalon bleu avec des flammes noires qui léchaient les bordures. Plusieurs pointes d'armes blanches étaient visibles à travers son long pull de couleur vert foncé. Il avait également un long manteau qui arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il vit également quelques armes cachés dans plusieurs recoins de son manteau. Sur sa hanche se tenait un petit katana et sur son dos, il y avait une sorte d'armes qui ressemblait à une flèche. Le regard du garçon était un mélange de mépris et de dégoût lorsqu'il analysait leurs moindres gestes. Jiraya remarqua que le jeune garçon s'était un peu attardé sur Sasuke. Il compris rapidement que le garçon les détestait pour une raison inconnue.

Ayant terminé sa petite analyse, il regarda la belle femme qui était vraisemblablement la chef. Il regarda Kenshin marcher devant elle et lui chuchoter quelques mots avant qu'elle leur donnait un regard noir. Jiraya déglutit en voyant ce regard sombre. Cela s'annonçait très mal pour les négociations d'alliance. Il attendit tranquillement que la jeune femme prenne parole. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la femme prit la parole.

« Que voulez-vous de nous Jiraya des Sannin ? »

Voyant la un moment un idéal pour évoquer l'alliance, il prit doucement la parole.

« La Godaime Hokage nous à envoyé ici pour obtenir une éventuelle alliance avec Kiri. Nous sommes ici pour négocier ! »

Mei réfléchis un instant avant de demander.

« Que proposez-vous ? Si, vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris, nous sommes plus fort que vous militairement, nous sommes plus riches que vous et nous avons certainement un meilleur avenir que vous. Donnez-moi des idées intéressantes qui pourront éventuellement être un bon moyen de créer cette alliance que vous voulez tant ! »

Jiraya sourit légèrement avant de parler. Il y avait peut-être une chance d'obtenir une alliance.

« Nous avons beaucoup discuté avec le conseil et nous avons plusieurs choses qui pourront vous aider à devenir encore plus fort que maintenant. Comme vous le savez certainement, je suis un maître du Fuinjutsu, c'est ainsi que je peux vous proposer plusieurs sceaux de protection. D'ailleurs nous pouvons vous fournir une aide médicale. Nous avons également plusieurs membres de clans qui pourrons intégrer vos rangs par un mariage qui pourrait donner une certaine connexion avec nous. Nous sommes également bien doté technologiquement. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Jiraya avait un large sourire. C'était quasi sur qu'elle allait accepter cette alliance. Malgré le fait que Konoha était au plus bas, il était encore très fort dans plusieurs secteurs.

« Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser Jiraya ! »

N'aimant pas cette tournure. Il prit rapidement la parole à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Certes vous voyez bien les bonnes choses qu'on vous proposes. »

La femme aux cheveux rouges écarlates sourit follement avant de dire.

« Non ! Nous avons déjà un spécialiste du Fuinjutsu qui est certainement meilleur que vous. Au niveau médical, nous avons certainement pas besoin de vous. Pour les mariages politiques, nous sommes pas intéressées, nous avons beaucoup de clans puissant. Et technologiquement nous sommes certainement cent fois plus avancé que vous. Donc si vous n'avez rien qui pourrait nous satisfaire alors, je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter le village et ne plus revenir. »

A ces mots, il était sans voix. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Comment ? Les offres étaient sans doutes alléchantes ! Voulant protester à la décision de la femme, il voulait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par la voix arrogante de Sasuke.

« Que dites vous d'avoir un enfant par le sang le plus noble du monde ? »

Jiraya maudit mentalement le crétin en face de lui. Parfois, il se demandait comment, un idiot pareil pouvait encore être un shinobi. Avant qu'il puisse s'excuser des paroles de l'Uchiha la salle devient soudainement très lourde pour lui. Regardant vers la direction de la femme, il frémit de peur. La femme avait un regard de haine absolu. Mais le pire était les regards de rage absolus des quatre autres personnes qui se tenaient devant la femme. Ils étaient certainement dans la douleur.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu minable ? La seule personne à qui je donnerait un enfant serait mon mari et personne d'autres ! »

Sasuke n'ayant pas remarqué la situation continua dans son délire.

« Quittez ce roturier et devenez ma femme ! Je suis l'incarnation d'un dieu, je suis le dieu des Uchiha. Je suis l'élite des élite. Je suis la perfection dans ce monde. »

Soudainement la colère de la femme doubla avant qu'elle hurla.

« Anbu, apportez moi ce minable ici ! »

L'Anbu qui tenait en laisse Sasuke le poussa pour le ramener devant la femme en colère. Jiraya ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un coté il voulait intervenir pour ne pas perdre l'un de leurs seuls espoirs de gagner cette guerre qui se profilait contre l'alliance OKI mais d'un autre coté il était sur qu'il risquait le même châtiment qu'allait recevoir l'Uchiha, s'il intervenait.

Lorsque Sasuke fut ramené devant la beauté aux yeux verts. L'Anbu qui le tenait le mit à genoux en face de la femme. N'hésitant pas un instant, la jeune demoiselle frappa avec son pied le visage de Sasuke qui tomba au sol.

Ino voyant cette scène ne pouvait que hurler de rage.

« Espèce de salope, comment oses-tu de frapper mon Sasuke-kun ! »

Celle-ci voulait attaquer la femme qui avait frappé son mari mais elle fut vite détenu par l'Anbu qui la tenait fermement.

Sasuke lui était fou de rage. Il donna un regard de haine absolu à la femme.

« Comment oses-tu de salir mon visage, espèce de chienne. Je suis un Uchiha, je suis une...ARGGG »

Le talon de l'Anbu frappa brutalement le coté exposé de l'Uchiha qui sur ceci hurla de douleur. L'homme qui le tenait le mit rapidement debout en face de la beauté aux cheveux rouges écarlates. Celle-ci regarda une dernière fois l'homme arrogant avant de regarder le jeune garçon qui portait le grand manteau.

« Inari-kun, décapite moi ce misérable ! »

Le garçon n'hésita point à la commande et sortit son katana. Voyant cela Jiraya prit rapidement la parole.

« Mizukage-sama ! Je suis sur que vous pouvez épargner la vie de Sasuke, nous avons besoin de lui pour la futur guerre qui se profile. S'il vous plaît, nous allons vous dédommager en conséquence de ce désagrément. »

La jeune femme rit comme tout le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Les shinobis regardaient les personnes avec des regards confus. Qu'est-ce que leur faisait rire ?

« Tout d'abord je ne suis pas le Mizukage, je suis son épouse. Je suis sur que mon mari serait ravi que je tue cette vermine. Après tout, il vient d'insulter sa femme. »

Jiraya maudit encore une fois Sasuke. Il venait de merder grandement. Il était sur que l'alliance peut être mis aux oubliettes. La tension monta encore une fois, lorsque une nouvelle présence fit son entré. Jiraya frémit d'horreur en sentant un Ki qui était dix fois plus fort que la femme. Elle était deux voir trois plus fort que celle de son sensei lorsqu'il était dans son premier. La personne qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre, prit la parole.

« Qui vous à insulté Mei-chan ? »

Jiraya se retourna pour voir quelque chose qui allait le choquer pendant une longue période. L'homme qu'il venait d'identifier avait des cheveux blonds hérissées, un oeil bleu azur. L'autre œil était caché par un patch mais Jiraya remarquait que l'œil caché brillait de puissance. Il portait un pantalon noir qui étaient doté de flammes noirs qui léchaient les contours de son pantalon. Il avait une ceinture orange et à ses hanches était accroché un katana. Il portait des sandales bleus. Il portail un haut noir orangé qui avait le logo Uzumaki collé à la poitrine. Au niveau du cœur, il y avait un sceau en or. Un manteau blanc avec des contours en flammes rouges qui léchaient les pointes de sa manche et le bas du manteau. Le chapeau bleu du Mizukage se tenait fièrement sur sa tête. Jiraya recula instantanément en voyant la, l'un de ses plus grand échec de sa vie. Il n'était pas le seul, l'équipe de Gai, Shikamaru, Choji et même Ino reculèrent de choc en voyant la personne qui se penchait sur la fenêtre. Il suffisait de voir les trois marques de moustaches sur chacune de ses joues pour comprendre que la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux était…

« Naruto...»

Le regard de Naruto dériva vers Jiraya. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se crispa en voyant le plus grand regard de haine qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. Juste en voyant ce regard qui était un mélange de mépris, de dégoût, de trahison, de rage et de peine, Jiraya se détourna pour ne pas se noyer. Pourtant les prochaines paroles le firent sursauter.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir mon échec de parrain ! Comment se porte la vieille marraine ? »

Sous le choc il tomba sur les fesses. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Les autres shinobis de Konoha avait toujours leurs yeux rivés sur l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Non, le Kage.

Le garçon qu'ils avaient abandonné, l'ami qu'ils avaient trahi était devenu un Kage. Il était même considéré comme l'homme le plus fort des nations élémentaires.

Certaines personnes comme Lee et Tenten tombèrent à genoux les larmes aux yeux.

Neji, qui ne pouvait pas activer son Byakugan à cause des bracelets qui retenaient sa force regarda avec de grands yeux, l'homme qui l'avait libéré de sa folie.

Choji et Shikamaru étaient sans voix. Ils ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Ino elle avait la bouche ouverte. Elle reprit rapidement son esprit avant de prononcer les mots qui étaient restées dans la gorge des autres shinobis de Konoha.

« Naruto, tu es le Mizukage ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un palace un homme ayant un katana dans ses mains regardait de son trône l'un de ses plus grand soldat ramener l'enfant qui avait le Rinnegan. Le garçon était toujours inconscient.

« Je suppose que la mission fut une réussite complète ! »

Le vieil homme qui s'était mis à genoux en face de son empereur prit la parole.

« Ce n'était qu'une formalité Aizen-sama ! L'Uchiha qui gardait l'enfant était assez coriace mais rien de trop difficile. Par contre le garçon est encore trop faible, il n'a pas encore débloqué son plein potentiel. »

L'homme nommé Aizen sourit dans le contentement avant reprendre la parole.

« Très bien August ! Ramène l'enfant à la prison ! Je vais bientôt commencer sa formation.»

August acquiesça avant de partir. Aizen se prélassa sur son trône avant de sentir quelqu'un émerger du sol dans une masse d'ombres. Il sourit en voyant la, l'un de ses six gardiens. Il était avec August, l'un de ses plus puissants soldats. L'homme en question avait des cheveux noirs en forme d'ananas et il avait un regard perçant. Il portait que des vêtements noirs. C'était également son plus grand stratège et espion. Souriant à l'homme qui s'était mis à genoux devant lui, il prit la parole.

« Alors as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.»

« Oui! Les nations élémentaires sont dans le chaos. Il y a quelques mois que Kiri s'est grandement renforcé. Leur puissance serait capable de dompter les nations élémentaires. Ils seront notre seul véritable problème pour votre conquête du monde. Le Mizukage à un pouvoir surpuissant, il pourrait éventuellement rivaliser avec vous. Pour les autres villages, il y a une alliance entre Oto, Kumo et Iwa nommé l'alliance OKI mais ils sont pas très bien organisé, ce serait assez facile de les éliminer tout comme Konoha qui est dans de plus grands difficultés. Le seul hic est Suna qui vient de recevoir une demande d'alliance avec Kiri. »

Hochant la tête à cela, Aizen prit la parole.

« Pensez-vous qu'on devrait intervenir maintenant ou plus tard. D'après ce que j'ai entendu cette nouvelle Kiri risque d'être une épine dans notre gloire. »

L'homme qui était un Nara prit la parole.

« Je pense qu'on devrait attendre de voir ce que ferait Kiri lors de l'attaque prévu par l'alliance de OKI contre Konoha. Je suis sur qu'en laissant plusieurs villages dans un conflit nous pourrions agir tranquillement sans qu'ils sachent qu'on commence à envahir leur territoire. »

« Très bien Kazuki-kun ! Pourrait-tu aller appeler mes gardiens en leur expliquant que j'organise une réunion très importante. »

L'homme qui s'appelait Kazuki Nara disparut simplement dans le néant noir pour aller rencontrer et prévenir les autres gardiens de Aizen.

Aizen voyant l'un de ses plus fidèles hommes partir commença à rire follement. Il sortit de sa poche une bague qui brillait fortement. En voyant la bague son sourire devient sadique. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée.

 _« Bientôt le monde m'appartiendrait ! Je serai le dieu de la terre ! HAHAHAHA »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo était un petit garçon de dix ans. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici mais un homme qui se nommait Ulquiorra avait tué son maître Byakuya et l'avait kidnappé pour le mettre en prison. Depuis ce jour, il y a deux semaines, il à été formé par un homme nommé Aizen. Il était effrayent et à chaque fois, il le lorgnait comme un joyau précieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme était intéressé par lui.

Il était juste un simple garçon. Il n'était pas fort ou quelqu'un de grand comme son ancien maître. Il n'était même pas capable de sortir de cette prison. Il était faible et son maître à payé en conséquence.

Soudainement, il entendit une porte être verrouillé. Il entendit rapidement plusieurs pas. Ayant peur il se mit rapidement dans son petit lit pour faire semblant de dormir. Voyant quelqu'un s'arrêter devant sa cellule, il essaya de ne pas trembler. Il attendit juste que la personne parte. Il entendit rapidement quelque chose tomber au sol. Il sentit que l'homme qui était arrivé fermer sa porte de cellule avant de faire marche arrière. Il attendit patiemment qu'il soit sorti de la prison avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Se levant doucement il analysa la chose qui à été dans sa chambre. Il vit rapidement que c'était un petit garçon bien plus jeune que lui. Ne voulant pas que le petit garçon aux cheveux roses tombe malade, il parti le voir pour voir s'il allait bien.

Voyant son état d'inconscience, il le prit et l'amena rapidement sur son lit. Il était un peu curieux de voir quelqu'un de nouveau. Il se demandait pourquoi ce garçon était ici. Serait-ce pour la même raison que lui ? Il ne le savait pas mais il ne laisserait pas ce jeune garçon seul. Byakuya avait toujours dit de protéger les plus jeunes car ils étaient l'avenir du monde. Il ferait comme lui avait appris son maître.

Se mettant au bord de son lit, il s'allongea aux cotés du petit garçon avant de fermer ses yeux. Il avait besoin de dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ?

Le prochain chapitre serait la réaction de Naruto en face de ses anciens amis et son parrain. Il y aura d'autres scènes mais c'est des surprises. D'ailleurs j'espère dépasser le chapitre de 8000 mots la prochaine fois.

Kazuki Nara vient de ma propre imagination. Il est comme vous pouvez le deviner un Nara mais bien plus fort car il peut utiliser ses ombres à son maximum. Il aura également d'autres puissances pour le rendre puissant. Il est après tout, l'un des six Gardiens de Aizen ( J'ai mis six gardiens car avec plus de personnes quasi OP, cela deviendrait trop compliqué. )

Les Six Gardiens de Aizen

\- August ( le Mage )

\- Kazuki Nara ( L'ombre )

\- Ulquiorra ( le démon )

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

Si vous avez des suggestions, faites moi part! Par contre sachez que Aizen n'est pas aussi puissant que dans Bleach tout comme Ulquiorra car sinon il seraient bien trop puissant.

Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour votre soutien énorme dans cette histoire. Franchement vous êtes les meilleurs. J'ai publié cette histoire, il y a un peu plus d'un mois et j'ai déjà : 54 Favoris, 84 suivis, 33 Commentaires et plus de 7500 Vues. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas l'un des meilleurs écrivains mais je suis content que j'ai tout de même un peu de sucées. C'est grâce à vous que je continue cette fiction et c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire. Merci encore.

Allez à plus et je félicite tous ceux qui ont eu le bac ( j'étais également bachelier cette année et je l'ai eu ) et je souhaite à tous ceux qui l'ont raté de continuer leur vie malgré l'échec car ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Vous l'aurez la prochaine fois ;). Si quelqu'un à passée le bac cette année qu'il m'envoie un message qui s'intitule ( Bachelier admis ou bachelier recalé ( si vous ne le voulez pas ce n'est pas grave…))

Kazushi Uzumaki


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: Godaime Mizukage**

Genre: Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description: Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant!Naruto Bon!Kyubi Mizukage!Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 _Il courait loin ! Il ne voulait plus rester dans cet enfer, il voulait revoir sa mère, son père et ses frères. Pourquoi ces hommes étaient si méchants ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?_

 _Il senti quelque chose s'approcher et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, il était entouré par plusieurs individus ayant un masque vierge sur le visage. Effrayé le garçon trébucha en arrière._

 _Il entendit une voix monotone parler sans émotion._

 _« Seigneur Danzo n'a pas aimé votre fuite ! Vous aurez un châtiment mérité ! »_

 _Le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant le mot châtiment. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper de cet enfer mais à chaque fois ces hommes masqués l'avaient retrouvé et à chaque fois, il recevait des punitions douloureuses. Il ferma les yeux sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard plusieurs hurlements terrifiées furent entendus à travers la foret._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Il avait peur, il était attaché contre un lit d'opération et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il voulait sortir de cela mais c'était trop fermement attaché à son petit corps. Soudainement il vit sa porte être verrouillé. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte un homme aux cheveux gris et un regard sadique entra dans sa chambre de détenu. Le pire était que l'homme avait dans ses mains une seringue dans la main._

 _Il voulait reculer de l'homme effrayant mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. L'homme sourit à ses débattements. Il rit de bon cœur en entendant les cris du garçon. Il arriva tranquillement devant le garçon avant de fermer avec sa main libre la bouche du petit._

 _Il prit la parole tout en léchant sa langue d'une longueur anormale de façon langoureuse._

 _« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Kabuto-kun, vas bien s'occuper de toi, mon garçon. Tiens regarde ! » Il montra au garçon la seringue. « Ceci, appartient à l'un des plus grand shinobi de Konoha, Hashirama Senju, le Shodaime Hokage. Ceci est l'Adn de l'homme le plus puissant de son temps, l'homme qui à marqué la légende des shinobis et toi tu auras ce sang royal dans ton système sanguin. Sois honoré de ce pouvoir magnifique mon garçon. »_

 _Sur ces paroles il transperça la peau du garçon avec la seringue pour faire entrer l'Adn de Hashirama dans le corps de l'enfant. Celui-ci hurlait furieusement. Les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux. Il perdit rapidement conscience._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Il le voyait ! Son père était la ! Il le regardait, cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé et qu'il était la pour le sauver. Il sautilla furieusement pour faire part de sa présence à son père qui parlait à un homme masqué. Son père en entendant ses cris se tourna vers lui mais le regard qu'il donna au garçon le fit reculer de peur. Son père s'approcha furieusement de lui avant d'ouvrir sa porte de cellule et de prendre le garçon par le haut de sa chemise déchiré._

 _« Espèce de faiblard, ne m'appelle pas père ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils, tu n'es pas digne d'être le fils d'une élite comme moi alors ne m'appelle pas père. Je ne suis pas ton père et je ne le serais jamais. Tu sais pourquoi, je t'ai abandonné ? Veux-tu savoir pourquoi, je t'ai abandonné ? Je vais te le dire mon garçon, tu es faible ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable, une poubelle. Allez reste avec Danzo-sama qui au moins saura te transformer en quelque chose de digne. »_

 _Sur ce il laissa tomber un garçon brisé au sol avant de refermer la cellule et partir faire ce qu'il avait fait avant d'avoir été interrompu. Le garçon pleurait sans rechigner. L'enfant était détruit. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus d'avenir._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Le garçon marchait sans but dans un couloir vide et sombre. Il venait de terminer la séance d'entraînement et il était maintenant sur le chemin de retour vers sa cellule. Personne ne le surveillait car le garçon n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Il n'avait plus de but. Avant, il voulait s'échapper pour revoir sa famille mais sachant que celle-ci le détestait il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il était l'obligation de rester dans sa prison personnelle. La base de la racine de Danzo Shimura._

 _Pourtant un bruit sourd interrompu sa marche solitaire et sans émotion. Le bruit sourd devenait de plus en plus fort et avant que le garçon compris ce qui se passait le mur qui était à quelques mètres de lui éclata en morceau. Il se jeta loin des débris qui furent éjecter un peu partout. Accroupi au sol, il regarda la personne qui se révélait après que le nuage de fumé qui avait été formé s'était dissipé. Ce qu'il vit le choqua au noyau. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait une belle femme qui avait des cheveux roses. Celle-ci avait les poings ensanglantés mais son regard était figé sur le petit garçon. La jeune femme pris la parole avec une voix fragile._

 _« Natsu mon fils, est ce toi ? »_

 _Le garçon qui était devenu aussi immobile qu'une statut regardait avec les larmes aux yeux la femme qui l'appelait fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, c'était sa mère._

 _« Kaa-chan ? »_

 _Celle-ci hocha la tête avec les larmes qui tombaient en cascade de ses yeux verts cristalins. Elle s'élança en vitesse vers son garçon pour l'attraper dans une étreinte féroce. Elle s'excusait sans arrêt._

 _« Je suis désolé mon fils, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été faible ! Je suis désolé que ton stupide père t'avait abandonné ! Je t'en pris pardonne ta misérable et pathétique mère de n'a pas avoir pu te sauver avant ! »_

 _Le garçon qui se nommait Natsu tapotait le dos sa mère délicatement. Il pris la parole entre plusieurs hoquets de pleurs._

 _« Je...J...Je te...par...don..nee KAA-CH...AAN »_

 _La belle femme sourit tristement à son fils avant de le tenir plus fermement pour s'élancer en vitesse vers la sortie de ce labyrinthe dans lequel elle se trouvait._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Natsu regarda avec horreur sa mère être transpercer par un katana d'un homme masqué. Sa mère tomba dans l'agonie. Le sang se versait librement sur le sol herbeux. Pourtant ce qui choquait le petit garçon était le regard morne, vide et mort de sa mère. Mort ! Elle était morte ! Elle à été tué par ses monstres sans cœur ! Sa seule famille avait été tué par des monstres ! Sans comprendre ses yeux brûlaient brutalement. Il avait un regard de pure rage qui se construisit et son chakra explosa littéralement. Le pouvoir força les anbu qui avaient tué la mère du garçon de s'éloigner de la rose._

 _Le garçon qui avait un regard vide dans ses yeux qui n'étaient plus noirs charbon mais étaient devenus des yeux dotés de cercles concentriques ayant pour centre la pupille, l'iris et la sclérotique étant de couleur gris-violette. Une puissance sans partage coulait de ses yeux légendaires. Pourtant tout cela, le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué. La seule chose qu'il regardait était sa mère morte. Il s'approcha lentement de son corps._

 _Arrivé à quelques centimètres du corps déchu de sa mère le garçon tomba à genoux avant de hurler de rage deux mots._

 _ **« SHINRA TENSEI »**_

 _Cette attaque détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait dans un environnement de quatre cents hectares. Toute sorte de forme de vie fut éradiqué en quelques secondes. Un énorme cratère se forma en dessous du garçon qui tenait maintenant sa mère comme un bijou précieux. Les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux doté du plus grand dojutsu de l'histoire du monde. Le Rinnegan._

 _Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux bruns et doté d'un unique œil qui l'observait. Il prit tout de suite la défensive tout en gardant le visage de sa mère morte contre sa poitrine._

 _« Qui est-tu ? »_

 _Le garçon était très méfiant lorsqu'il avait posé cette question. Il voulait savoir le nom de cet homme car il ne savait pas que si c'était un méchant comme les hommes masqués. Il espérait que non car dans la situation qu'il se trouvait il était sur de mourir en quelques instants. Il n'avait plus la force pour combattre._

 _L'homme soupira d'une façon triste avant de dire._

 _« Je m'appelle Obito Uchiha et je suis un gentil. Je suis la pour t'aider ! »_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Il était la à regarder dans l'horreur toutes ses personnes précieuses mortes. Sa mère et Obito. Les deux personnes qu'il avait aimé comme une véritable famille étaient morts._

 _Son corps se crispa de colère lorsqu'il vit deux hommes qui étaient très différents au niveau de la corpulence mais les deux avaient commis la même chose . Quelque chose d'impardonnable._

 _Tuer l'une de ses précieuses personnes. L'un était un vieil homme ayant des cheveux blancs et l'autre était un jeune homme ayant des cheveux corbeaux et des yeux charbon._

 _Les deux se retournèrent vers lui avant de prendre la parole simultanément._

 _« Tout cela est votre faute ! »_

 _Natsu recula dans l'horreur en entendant ces mots. Que voulaient-ils dirent ?_

 _« Votre mère est morte à cause de vous ! L'homme que vous considériez comme un père est mort à cause de vous ! Ils sont morts devant tes yeux ! Tu es faible, tu es inutile, t'aurais jamais du naître. Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Alors meurt !»_

 _Soudainement le sol au dessous de lui cessa d'exister et Natsu tomba vers le bas. Natsu qui tombait dans le vide commença à crier comme un fou furieux._

 _« AHHHHHHHHHHH »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« AHHHHHHHHHHH »

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait en abondance et les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux au Rinnegan. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir ou il se trouvait. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il était dans un lit assez inconfortable et qu'il y avait un garçon aux cheveux oranges qui dormait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était confus, il ne comprenait pas ou il se trouvait. Il se leva doucement du lit tout en évitant de réveiller l'autre garçon.

Il regarda avec effroi qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule de prison. En sachant ce fait, il tomba à genoux avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passée. L'homme qu'il considérait comme un père, l'homme qui l'avait formé pendant toute une année, l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde était mort. Obito Uchiha était mort, tout comme sa mère.

Il commença à hurler de peine.

« AHHHHH »

Il commença à frapper avec ses poings le sol dur. Ses cris doublèrent de volume. Ses yeux commençaient à briller furieusement. La puissance de ses yeux commençait à se réveiller mais avant que son pouvoir explosa une main douce toucha son épaule. Un flux de puissance entra dans son système qui calma instantanément son explosion qui allait venir. En quelques secondes il était essoufflé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais sachant qu'il y avait toujours la main douce sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

Lorsqu'il était retourné, il vit que c'était le garçon aux cheveux oranges. Il regarda curieusement que ses yeux étaient devenus blancs et sans pupille. Il remarqua que le garçon était dans une sorte de transe. Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux du garçon plus âgé redevinrent normaux. Il avait maintenant des yeux marrons. Le garçon donna un sourire doux au petit garçon.

« N'explose pas ton pouvoir comme cela, tu vas attirer les autres. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reçois des punitions pour avoir détruit notre cellule. D'ailleurs cela ne sert à rien de s'en échapper d'ici, Aizen va nous retrouver à la seconde de notre sortie. »

Natsu hocha la tête à cela avant de demander.

« Qui est-tu ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux oranges sourit avant de commencer.

« Je suis Ichigo Kuchiki, je suis du clan Kuchiki qui sont des spécialistes en Kenjutsu et toi qui est-tu ? »

Natsu prit la parole sans rechigner.

« Je suis Natsu Haruno ! Quel était le pouvoir que tu as utilisé sur moi ? »

Ichigo le regarda curieusement avant de dire.

« De quel pouvoir parle-tu Natsu ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir spécial ! »

Natsu regarda de façon confuse le garçon. Il comprit rapidement que Ichigo n'avait pas conscience de son pouvoir. Décidant de l'éclaircir le garçon plus âgé, il ajouta.

« Lorsque tu m'avais touché l'épaule, tes yeux étaient blancs sans pupilles et j'avais l'impression que tu m'absorbait mon pouvoir car après quelques secondes j'étais devenu légèrement fatigué. »

Ichigo était choqué d'entendre cela. Serait-ce pour ce fait que Aizen l'avait kidnappé. Avait-il un pouvoir capable d'absorber le pouvoir des autres gens ? Pourquoi Aizen était-il si intéressé par son pouvoir ? Il avait tant de question qui restaient dans l'ombre. Il donna un regard calme à Natsu avant de voir ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de yeux. Avait-ils des pouvoirs surpuissants ? Il demanda ainsi.

« Pourquoi tes yeux sont si bizarres ? »

Natsu commença ainsi de parler de son Rinnegan sous le regard impressionné de Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto donna un regard de pure haine à ses anciens camarades qui ne l'avaient pas encore senti. Comment oses-ils venir dans son village pour demander une alliance ? Comment oses-ils de demander quoique soit de lui après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il allait leur montrer qu'il ne leur donnerait aucun cadeau mais avant cela, il avait besoin de savoir qui avait insulté sa femme. Il avait déjà une petite impression de qui, il s'agit mais il demandera.

« Qui vous à insulté Mei-chan ? »

Il avait dit cela tout en ayant relâché un peu de son Ki. Il vit Jiraya se crisper et se retourner. Lorsque le vieil homme le vit il recula sous le choc, les autres shinobis de Konoha avaient une réaction similaire. Ils étaient certainement surpris de le voir, ici en tant que Mizukage.

Il entendit Jiraya l'appeler d'une manière fragile.

« Naruto…..»

Il donna un regard sombre à Jiraya qui sous son regard détourna les yeux. Il prit la parole pour enfoncer Jiraya dans son choc.

«Je suis ravi de vous revoir mon échec de parrain! Comment se porte la vieille marraine?»

Le vieux Sannin tomba sur les fesses lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Il croyait certainement qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son héritage et qu'il ne connaissait pas les personnes qui l'avaient le plus trahi. Il était stupide d'avoir penser de cette manière ! Il observa rapidement ses anciens camarades pour voir comment, ils avaient changé. Il était insensible à la mascarade que menaient Lee et Tenten. Son regard se concentra finalement sur la figure qui se tenait en face de sa femme. La personne qui l'avait le plus trahi, l'homme en qui, il avait fait confiance comme un frère mais celui-ci l'avait trahi comme toutes les autres personnes dans son ancien village. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air jaloux. Son regard se dériva vers sa femme, Ino quand elle avait prononcé les mots suivants.

« Naruto, tu es le Mizukage ? »

Il la regarda quelques instant avant de répondre froidement.

« Oui, Ino, je suis le Godaime Mizukage ! Cela te pose un problème ? »

Lorsqu'il la vit docilement hocher la tête de droite à gauche, il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop sévère envers son mari. Son regard dériva vers Sasuke qui continuait à le regarder avec de la pure rage. Il prit la parole.

« Est-ce toi qui a insulté ma femme, Sasuke ? »

Il vit le garçon broncher avant qu'il hurla avec fureur à lui.

« Oui, cette chienne à osé me frapper, moi une élite. D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas comment elle peut aimer un minable comme vous….AHHMMPPFF»

Il n'a pas put terminer ses hurlement inconsidéré car Naruto était apparu devant lui en un instant et il l'avait soulevé par le cou. Naruto avait sorti son katana et le tenait au niveau du cœur de l'Uchiha. Les autres shinobis de Konoha n'avaient même pas vu Naruto se déplacer. Jiraya se retourna deux secondes plus tard pour voir Sasuke suspendu dans l'air par un Naruto qui était prêt à le tuer. Ne voulant pas que le fils de Minato fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré, il cria rapidement.

« Naruto, calme toi. Ne fait pas cette bêtise de tuer Sasuke. Je suis sur qu'on peut trouver une solution pour ce désagrément ! »

Il espérait que son filleul allait se calmer. Pourtant lorsque un Ki ultra violent fit surface, Jiraya commença à étouffer sous la puissance pure. Il vit que les autres shinobis de Konoha tomber à genoux. Il remarqua également que le plancher sous le sol craquela et que les fenêtres avaient explosé mais le pire était la forme spectrale qui entourait Naruto. Un énorme renard à neuf queue avait fait surface. Il transpira littéralement ! Il avait peur ! Pour la première de sa vie, Jiraya des Sannin était effrayé par cette puissance. Il n'a jamais été effrayé en face de Hanzo, son sensei et même Kenshin. C'était la première de sa vie qu'il se sentait si inférieur. Il entendit la voix puissante de Naruto hurler.

 **« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Jiraya. Si, je veux tuer ce minable de Sasuke alors je le tue. Vous êtes dans mon village et vous vous croyez tout permis, non ! Ici, c'est moi qui fait les décisions ! ALORS TAIS-TOI ! »**

Après ses mots annoncés le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki se calma tout de suite. Cela avait permis aux shinobis de Konoha de se détendre. Jiraya souffla un coup avant de regarder son filleul tenir un Sasuke qui avait perdu connaissance. De la bave coulait de sa bouche. Naruto balançait l'Uchiha dans les bras de Ino qui était encore à genoux et qui pleurait carrément. Celle-ci n'avait pas réagis lorsque Sasuke fut balancé sur elle. Elle était toujours sous le choc de la puissance exercé de Naruto.

Les autres shinobis de Konoha étaient encore au sol mais avaient repris des couleurs. Les Anbu qui les tenaient restaient calme car ils n'avaient pas été touché par le Ki dense de Naruto.

Tenten qui avait les larmes aux yeux rampa à genoux vers Naruto.

« Naruto, s'il te plaît aide nous. Nous avons besoin de toi ! Nous sommes au bord de la destruction ! »

L'Anbu qui la tenait la tira brutalement en arrière. Naruto qui n'aimait pas les paroles de Tenten commença à parler sombrement.

« Vous aider ? Ou était-tu lorsque je demandais de l'aide quand je me faisait agresser par des villageois ? Ou était-tu lorsque j'étais seul dans les rues de Konoha pendant deux ans après que la chienne de l'orphelinat m'avait expulsé de ce lieu ? Ou était-tu lorsque j'avais été banni ? Moi, je sais ce que tu faisait ? Tu te cachait ! Tu voulait que je disparaisse de ta vue, tu voulait plus me voir car tu ne le supportait pas, tu ne supportait pas de me voir, pas après ce que tu avais fais ! Tu crois que j'ai oublié la fille qui m'avait torturé dans l'orphelinat ? Je n'ai pas oublié ce moment, Tenten ! Tu veux réentendre mes paroles lorsque je t'avais demandé d'arrêter ! Tiens, je vais te faire plaisir. ''S'il te plaît arrête, ça fait mal, Ten-neechan !''. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, non, que Konoha brûle en enfer ! »

La jeune femme baissa la tête dans la honte car elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle n'avait pas oublié ces moments. Elle en faisait des cauchemars depuis une longue période déjà. Elle comprit également qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de demander des choses à Naruto, lorsqu'elle avait commise tant de choses dégoûtantes. Elle pleura silencieusement.

Les autre membres de Konoha avaient des regards de chocs lorsqu'ils avaient entendus ces mots mais le plus touché était Neji. Il ne savait pas que sa petite amie avait fait cela. Il ne connaissait pas ce coté dégoûtant de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Tenten serait capable de faire ce genre de choses.

Jiraya lui avait honte de lui. S'il avait pris Naruto avec lui, tout cela ne serait pas arrivée. Maintenant le garçon le détestait avec une grande passion et il connaissait son héritage. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Naruto accepte une alliance avec eux. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il baissa sa tête pour regarder le sol. Il n'osait même plus à regarder le garçon qu'il avait abandonné. Il était dégoûté par lui même.

Pourtant tout le monde n'avait pas les même pensées que Naruto. Non, une certaine personne prit la parole.

« Naruto-san, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner Konoha, c'est votre lieu de naissance. S'il vous plaît soyez raisonnable. »

Naruto rigola sans joie en entendant les paroles de Lee. Il prit la parole.

« Ce village pathétique n'est pas ma maison ! Ma seule maison est Kiri et rien ne changera ce fait ! »

« Mais, Naruto...»

« Tais-toi Lee ! Ne me fait pas la morale, je n'ai pas d'amour pour un village qui m'a détesté pendant quinze ans de ma vie, je n'ai pas d'amour pour un village qui m'avait maltraité, boudé et isolé ! Je n'ai pas d'amour pour un village qui n'avait pas respecté les dernières paroles de mon père, alors tais-toi et ne me parle pas comme si, je devais quelque chose au village qui m'a banni. »

« Je suis désolé Naruto-san…»

Lee baissa la tête comme Tenten. Naruto avait raison ! Pourquoi aider un village qui nous avait que apporté de la peine. Il se maudit d'avoir trahi son ami. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas été assez présent pour Naruto. Maintenant le garçon qui était considéré comme un incapable comme lui dans sa jeunesse était un Kage et il était certainement l'un des hommes les plus forts du monde.

Shikamaru et Choji avaient des regards peinées. Ils avaient toujours traîné avec Naruto dans sa jeunesse mais ils n'avaient jamais été de vrais amis. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour lui. Ils ne méritaient pas son aide. Comment pouvaient-ils demander de l'aide à une personne qu'ils avaient abandonné ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire une quelconque demande à Naruto. Shikamaru était tout de même intrigué par le fait que le village n'avait pas respecté les derniers paroles de son père. Il prit donc la parole pour savoir qui était le père de Naruto.

« Naruto, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Naruto soupira en sachant très ce que demanderait le Nara. Ainsi, il dit.

« Pose ta question Nara ! »

Grimaçant au mot Nara, il continua tout de même.

« Tu viens de dire que le village n'avait pas respecté les dernières paroles de votre père. Je voudrais savoir qui, il était, s'il n'y a pas de problème ! »

« Oh, non, il n'y a pas de problème à ce sujet ! Je suis surpris que tu ne le sais pas encore...»

Ses paroles furent interrompu par un Jiraya qui hurla.

« Naruto, c'est un secret de rang S, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce fait! »

Naruto regarda Jiraya avec un œil rétréci avant de dire.

« Je croyais que le fait que j'étais un Jinchuriki était également un secret de Rang S mais pourtant tout Konoha sait que je suis celui qui tiens le Kyubi dans son estomac. Donc, si j'ai envie de parler de mon père alors je parle de mon père et ce n'est pas toi qui va me changer d'avis. »

« Mais…»

« Pas de mais, ils ont besoin de savoir combien ils ont merdé, ils ont besoin de savoir qu'ils ont fait l'une de leurs plus grandes erreurs. Nara, tu voulais connaître le nom de mon père alors, je vais te le dire. Connais-tu un certain Namikaze Minato ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête à ceci avant que ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'horreur.

« Impossible…»

Naruto continua de parler.

« Oui, Nara ! Je suis le fils du Yondaime Hokage ! »

Lorsque Naruto prononça ces mots tous les autres membres de Konoha qui n'avaient pas compris ce qui se passait regardaient avec de grands yeux Naruto. Ino en voyant les similitudes entre Naruto et le Yondaime perdit connaissance.

Tenten tomba à genoux avec la tête sur le plancher. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une pensée.

 _« J'ai torturé le fils du Yondaime. Je suis un monstre!»_

Lee ne pouvait plus parler. Il était tout simplement abasourdis. Neji sourit tristement à cela. Il comprit rapidement que Konoha avait grandement merdé dans cette histoire. Bannir un fidèle shinobi pour une raison stupide était une chose mais bannir le fils d'un Kage et surtout celui qui était vénéré comme un dieu à Konoha était une autre chose. Il comprenait Jiraya sur le fait de ne pas révéler ce fait au village. Si, le village saurait qu'ils avaient banni le fils du Yondaime alors le village tomberait dans une dépression qui pourrait se transformer en guerre civile et ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de cela à un moment aussi critique.

Jiraya ferma les yeux pour éviter de penser à son élève prisé. S'il voyait son fils maintenant, il allait le tuer. Comment un garçon doux, gentil et innocent comme Naruto pouvait devenir un garçon aussi froid mais ce qu'il le rendait encore plus triste étaient ces yeux qui avaient vécu une guerre. Ses yeux allaient le hanter jusqu'à sa mort.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois ses anciens camarades avant de dire.

« Anbu, ramenez ces shinobis dans leurs cellules, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Demain vous les renvoyez par le bateau qu'ils étaient revenus. »

Les Anbu acquiescèrent à leur Kage avant de commencer à tirer les membres de Konoha vers la sortie du bureau. A part Ino et Sasuke qui étaient inconscients les autres avaient des airs abattus et personne ne regardait Naruto dans les yeux. Ils avaient trop honte de le voir.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis Naruto partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise avant de fermer son unique œil visible douloureusement. Il avait essayé d'être le plus neutre possible mais quand il avait vu les demandes suppliantes de Lee et Tenten, il avait eu un pincement au cœur. Il était une personne qui prêchait la paix mais en voyant des gens dans un désespoir pareil, cela l'avait rendis faible. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas les pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait pour lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas comme eux, c'était pour cela qu'il avait gagné le rang de Mizukage de Kiri. C'était grâce à sa persévérance qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre civile, la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, qu'il avait pu construire aussi rapidement un village capable de dominer toutes les nations élémentaires.

En pensant à son dernier combat contre l'Akatsuki, il toucha son œil caché par le patch. _Nagato !_ _Que dois-je faire ? Méritent-ils une seconde chance ?_ Pourquoi sont-ils revenus, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi était-il si sensible, il ne devrait pas les aider, il devrait les laisser dans leur propre galère. Pourtant, dans le village de Konoha, il y avait des enfants, des nouveaux nés, il y avait des innocents, des personnes qui ne le détestaient pas, des personnes qui ne méritaient pas sa haine, des personnes qui méritaient de vivre.

Il soupira durement avant de cogner son front contre son bureau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais avant qu'il continue de réfléchir, il sentit une douce main le toucher au niveau de sa crinière blonde. Levant son visage il regarda les personnes présentes. Son cœur se réchauffa instantanément en voyant des sourires chaleureuses. Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands sourires sourires.

Mei prit la parole.

« Naruto-kun sache une chose. Nous seront avec toi, quoique tu fasses ! »

Souriant amoureusement à sa femme, il lui caressa avec douceur sa main qui avait frotté ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il s'était trouvé un lieu d'appartenance. Il avait de la famille et ils allaient le suivre même en enfer s'ils le voulaient.

 **« Hey, ne m'oublie pas Gaki ! Je suis après tout le grand Kyubi no Yoko, le plus puissant des biju ! »**

Riant avec joie à son ami et compagnon de bataille, il ne pouvait que penser.

 _« Je le sais, je le sais Kurama ! »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La marche retour vers la prison était terriblement calme. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était perdu dans leurs pensées.

Tout le monde était encore surpris par le fait que Naruto était le Godaime Mizukage et qu'il était également le fils du Yondaime Hokage. Certaines personnes regrettaient encore leurs actions du passé.

Ils étaient tellement perdu dans leurs pensées qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué un petit garçon tomber sur Jiraya. Celui-ci était trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Un instant, il était débout et l'instant d'après il était au sol avec un garçon ayant des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu azur et deux marques de moustaches sur chacune de ses joues. Il vit le garçon lui donner un regard désolé avant que celui-ci se lève et qu'il parte en courant. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui malgré le fait que le Anbu qui le tenait l'avait remis debout. Le garçon était une réplique exacte de Naruto. Il entendit un homme ayant des vêtements simples avec le bandeau de kiri sur son front. Il avait un regard essoufflé et un peu coléreux. Il passa devant eux tout en criant.

« Boruto Uzumaki Temuri, viens ici avant que je te punisse ! Tu es dans l'obligation d'assister à l'académie. »

Le garçon se retourna pour tirer la langue à l'homme avant de faire un joint de croix avec ses deux plus grands doigts tout en disant.

« Kage Bushin no Jutsu »

A la fin, il n'y avait pas un mais cinq garçons qui coururent dans des directions différentes. L'homme qui le suivait souffla d'exaspération avant de reprendre sa course.

Les anciens camarades de classe de Naruto sourirent de nostalgie à cette scène si habituelle dans leur jeunesse. Lee, Tenten et Neji étaient surpris par l'habilité du garçon et Jiraya lui avait un petit pincement au cœur. Son filleul avait un enfant et il ne le savait même pas. Un regard de détermination le gagna avant qu'il reprit la marche sous la surprise des Anbu et les shinobis de Konoha. Il avait perdu assez de temps loin de son filleul. Il ferait tout pour qu'il le pardonne. Il savait exactement quoi faire à son retour à Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara no Sabakku accompagné de Temari et Kankuro était en ce moment dans un bateau qui le menait vers Kiri. Lorsqu'il était arrivée à Nami, il y a quelques heures, un bateau était déjà présent pour eux. Il était surpris par ce fait mais sachant que Naruto était le Mizukage de Kiri, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. D'ailleurs, il y avait deux personnes qui étaient venu les accompagner en toute sécurité vers Kiri.

L'un d'eux se nommait Renji Abarai qui était un jeune homme de vingt deux ans. Il avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux longs rouges qui étaient maintenu dans une queue de cheval haute. Il avait des tatouages tribaux au niveau du front mais celles-ci étaient peu visibles car il avait un bandeau qui couvrait la plus grande partie de son front. Il portait également un kimono entièrement noir, avec une ceinture blanche qui entourait son bas ventre et il avait un un énorme katana qu'il tenait sans forcer en bandoulière. Celui-ci avait expliqué qu'il était l'un des Sept nouveaux Sabreurs de Kiri. En ce moment, il était entrain de discuter avec plusieurs marins qui étaient la garde en plus.

Plus loin il observait un jeune homme de vingt trois ans qui jouait avec des flammes qui sortaient de son corps. Kankuro et Temari étaient fasciné par son pouvoir. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un homme aussi habile avec le feu. L'homme s'appelait Sabo Tsuku du clan Tsuku. Ce clan était comme le clan Hozuki, un clan élémentaire. Alors que le Clan Hozuki était un clan qui avait des pouvoirs de liquéfaction, le clan Tsuku pouvait se transformer entièrement en feu. Les membres de ce clan étaient des gens qui s'énervaient rapidement, ils ont aussi un penchant pour l'aventure et ils sont très fidèles.

Malheureusement d'après Sabo, il était le dernier survivant de son clan. Sabo avait une apparence quelque peu atypique. Il était de taille moyenne, il possédait des cheveux mi-longs, et une cicatrice autour de son œil gauche. Il possédait des lunettes qu'il avait laissé accroché sur son chapeau bleu qui était d'une taille assez grande. Il avait également un foulard autour du cou qui descendait jusqu'à son torse, un manteau noir par-dessus une veste sombre à petits boutons, et il portait un pantalon de couleur bleue et des bottes. Il avait comme armes, deux kama qui lui permettaient d'être très mortel lorsqu'il utilisait le Taijutsu dans lequel il était un maître, le mansuria kung fu. N'étant pas forcement un sabreur, il était tout de même considéré comme l'un des sept nouveaux Sabreurs de Kiri car il était un maître de son art.

Gaara sourit, lorsqu'il vit la terre au loin. Il était content de revoir son ami, Naruto. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Son conseil avait déjà accepté l'alliance proposé par le nouveau Mizukage de la _Nouvelle Kiri._ Donc, il était excité de voir les changements de son amis, surtout du coté de sa force. Cela lui manquait les batailles longues et féroces. Peut-être que Naruto accepterait un combat amical contre lui.

Voyant qu'il n'était plus très loin d'arriver sur la terre ferme il partit vers son frère et sa sœur qui observaient encore Sabo qui venait de commencer de jouer avec ses deux kama. Il était surpris par ses mouvements rapides et très souples. Le jeune homme était certainement très puissant.

Il était impatient de voir tous les autres personnes qui étaient dans le rang de Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans une plaine plusieurs centaines de corps étaient assimilées un peu partout. Au milieu de la plaine marchait tranquillement une femme. Celle-ci se nommait Thérèse, une claymore. Une claymore était une guerrière mi-humaine et mi-démone. Thérèse était la dernière des ces claymores car elle avait, il a quelques années sous les ordres de son maître, Aizen anéantis tous ceux qui étaient contre sa domination.

Celle-ci avait une peau blanche, de longs cheveux blanches et des yeux argentées et elle portait une armure grisé qui recouvrait tout son corps. Sur ses épaules elle avait une cape noir qui allait jusqu'à son bas du dos. Dans sa main droite se tenait une longue lame qui dégoulinait de sang.

Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un émerger du sol dans un néant sombre. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était Kazuki Nara. Celui-ci dit que sept mots avant de disparaître dans le néant à nouveau.

« Seigneur Aizen vous attends pour une réunion ! »

Thérèse n'avait pas cligné et s'était remit en marche. Elle sourit de façon sanguinaire sachant très bien que Aizen-sama préparait déjà le début de l'invasion du continent de l'Est. Elle tuerait tout ceux qui se mettent sur le chemin de la gloire d'Aizen-sama. Elle ferait tout pour mener Aizen-sama au rang de dieu de la terre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur une île loin de la civilisation, il y avait un homme anormalement grand et extrêmement musclé, par rapport à sa taille il avait une tête relativement petite, des yeux jaunâtres sous de petites sourcils, un nez crochu et un long menton. Il possédait des veines épaisses et des lignes prononcés autour de son nez, il avait des cheveux longs, épais, balayés vers l'arrière ressemblant à une crinière, une moustache qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille, de longues cornes. Une cicatrice en forme de croix marque le coté de son ventre. En outre, il avait un tatouage représentant des écailles rouges cernées de orange ainsi qu'une tête-de-mort blanche s'étendant de son pectoral à son poignet gauche. Il portait un manteau de plumes bleu foncé drapé sur ses épaules, un kimono lié par une ceinture tressée dont il n'avait pas enfilé les manches, en dessous desquels pendent divers rubans et deux chaînes épaisses attachés chacune à une partie de tissu séparé de chaque coté. Légèrement au-dessus de ses poignets, il portait des bracelets à pointes.

Cet homme était Kaido surnommé ''Kaido aux cents bêtes''. Ce surnom venait au fait qu'il avait une capacité spéciale qui lui permettait de se transformer en cents bêtes. Il était également un homme d'une puissance inégalé. Il était notamment un être qui avait un corps plus dur que le diamant et sa capacité de régénération était extrêmement fabuleuse. Il était certainement une force de la nature.

En ce moment, il était entrain de se prélasser sur une terre herbeuse. Il contemplait calmement les nuages qui passaient au ciel. Sa concentration sur le ciel diminua lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose arriver du néant. Il connaissait la personne qui venait d'arriver. Fermant ses yeux, il dit d'une voix bourru.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kazuki ? »

« Aizen-sama veut que vous soyez présent à une réunion le plus rapidement possible. »

Hochant la tête Kaido ajouta.

« Très bien, je vais venir dans deux jours. Allez maintenant va-t-en, je n'ai pas fini ma contemplation. »

Soupirant Kazuki disparut dans le néant de ses ombres pour revenir à la capitale de l'empire. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel à la dernière personne car il savait déjà que Aizen-sama voulait le voir. Après tout, il n'était pas le plus puissant des gardiens de Aizen-sama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour se 8 Chapitre de **Naruto : Godaime Mizukage**! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Je n'ai pas atteint les 8000 mots mais je pense que plus 6000 n'est pas si mal. Sinon, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutiens.

Les Gardiens de Aizen

\- August ( Le mage de toutes les magies )

\- Kazuki Nara ( l'Ombre du Néant )

\- Ulquiorra ( Le démon impassible )

\- Thérèse ( L'Ange Sanguinaire )

\- Kaido ( La bête indestructible )

\- ?

Les Sept nouveaux sabreurs de Kiri

1/ Kenshin Uzumaki ( Commandant )

2/ Kisuke Urahara

3/ Kuzan Yuki

4/ Inari

5/ Chojuro

6/ Renji Abarai

7/ Sabo Tsuki

Tous les personnages tirées d'autres mangas appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Le seul qui m'appartient est Kazuki Nara !

Allez à plus !

Kazushi Uzumaki.


	10. Chapter 10

****Naruto: Godaime Mizukage****

Genre: Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description: Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant!Naruto Bon!Kyubi Mizukage!Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Naruto soupira en marchant dignement vers le temple du Dragon-Sage, Ryujin, le premier Dragon de l'histoire des Nations Élémentaires. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que le vieux crapaud qui était considéré comme le plus ancien de sa race. Ryujin était notamment né à une époque lointaine et il était le plus fidèle compagnon d'un certain Uzumaki qui avait fondé ce clan. Après cela, le contrat créer par Ryujin avait été passé de génération en génération au chef de clan des Uzumakis.

Le dernier maître Sage Dragon fut un certain Ashina Uzumaki qui était un excellent shinobi mais il n'avait jamais atteint le rang de Sage. Naruto était le deuxième à avoir atteint ce rang de puissance. C'était pour cela qu'il était énormément respecté par les Dragons qui vivaient au Mont Ryu.

Il traversa la route infesté d'arbres et de rochers. Ce qui était incroyable avec le Mont Ryo c'était ses périodes saisonnières qui changeaient toutes les semaines. C'était un excellent moyen de formation et de survie. Naruto avait passé beaucoup de mois ici pour apprendre l'art des Dragons et de devenir le Second Sage Dragon.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il arriva vers la porte gigantesque du temple. Sur la porte qui devait dépasser les trente mètres de hauteur et les quinze de largeur plusieurs dessins de Dragons de toutes sortes formes y étaient présents. La porte était de couleur rouge royal.

Admirant quelques secondes les dessins d'une beauté rare, il souffla un coup avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer de façon silencieuse à l'intérieur du temple.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le temple du vieux Dragon Sage il ne pouvait que sentir une puissance rayonnante immerger le lieu. C'était une puissance protectrice, d'amour, de confiance et de sagesse. Ryujin était un grand Dragon et il était considéré comme un être aussi vieux que le Rikudo Sennin. Le Dragon avait après tout aidé le Rikudo et son frère à combattre le Juubi, le démon à dix queues. Naruto frissonna légèrement à la pensée de ce monstre capable de détruire des nations entières en un instant. Il était content que l'Akatsuki avait disparu car leur but était de réanimer ce foutu monstre de chakra.

Il marcha habillement à travers la chaleur qui le rendait plus rassurant à ce qu'il voulait faire; parler avec le Dragon Sage. Lorsque Naruto ne pouvait résoudre un problème ou qu'il se sentait mal, il allait voir Ryujin qui le réconfortait et le conseillait sur beaucoup de choses. Ryujin avait se pouvoir réconfortant et rassurant qu'avait un vieux Sage. Ryujin était un Dragon millénaire il avait donc vécu beaucoup de choses qui le rendirent plus sage à travers le temps. Il avait une expérience incroyable.

 _ **« Gaki, arrête de réfléchir et va le voir. Je suis sur que Ryujin-sama saura t'aider. »**_

Hochant la tête aux paroles de son ami. Il traversa rapidement le terrain ferme et doté d'une route qui menait vers des marches d'escaliers de grande hauteur. Il se mit à courir rapidement pour atteindre le haut des marches. En quelques secondes il était arrivée. Il vit avec aucune surprise un énorme Dragon de forme majestueuse. Ryujin était grand atteignant facilement les quinze mètres de long et de vingt cinq mètres de hauteur. Il avait une peau écailleuse de couleur bleue avec des contours noirs un peu partout. Il avait des yeux en or qui pouvaient voir à des longueurs prodigieuses. Naruto le vit assis entrain de l'observer avec calme.

Le fils de Kushina Uzumaki respira un peu avant de s'incliner devant le Dragon Sage qui continuait à le contempler méticuleusement. Il prit la parole dans un ton de respect absolu.

« Bonjour, Ryujin-sama. Je suis venu à vous pour vous demander conseil. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous parler ? »

La mâchoire forte et large du Dragon s'ouvrit. Un feu mystique fut craché de la bouche du Dragon. Ce feu caressa la peau de Naruto de façon douce et lente. Naruto avait un regard neutre à ce jeu du Dragon Sage. Ce feu qu'il respirait était le feu d'un Sage. Lorsqu'on était en Mode Sage, on pouvait survivre à travers n'importe quel feu. C'était pour cela quand il se battait contre Itachi en Mode Sage que la technique de Ameterasu devenait inutile sur lui. Mais ce qui était prodigieux avec la capacité du Mode Sage des Dragons, c'était le fait que la personne qui avait atteint le rang de Sage pouvait également absorber le feu en question pour recharger ses niveaux de chakra et se approprier ce pouvoir. Ainsi, Naruto devenait un maître absolu du feu lorsqu'il était un Sage.

Ce que faisait actuellement Ryujin, c'était de voir jusqu'à où allaient les capacités d'absorption de Naruto vis à vis du feu.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un calme olympien avant que le feu qui sortait de la mâchoire de Ryujin fut arrêté. Naruto attendit tranquillement l'évaluation de son Sensei dans l'art du Senjutsu.

Le Dragon millénaire prit la parole d'une voix forte et grave.

 **« Bonjour, mon jeune élève. Tes capacités dans l'art du Senjutsu des Dragon à doublé** **en comparaison** **à notre dernière rencontre. Vous êtes certainement un prodige du Senjutsu.** **Même** **Eisaku* n'avait pas atteint ce niveau en l'espace de deux ans. Soi fier de ce que tu as accomplis jusqu'ici. Maintenant, je te laisse poser ta question, je te conseillerai dignement mon jeune élève. »**

Naruto acquiesça dans le respect devant le puissant Dragon avant de parler calmement.

« Il y a quelques heures certains personnes de mon passé étaient venus à Kiri pour demander une alliance. J'ai bien sur refusé leur demande mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je ressens comme même une douleur à l'estomac. D'un coté je les hais pour m'avoir abandonné, banni et trahi de façon injuste mais de l'autre coté je me disais que certaines personnes méritaient cette aide car ils n'ont rien demandé et rien fait à l'encontre de moi. »

Naruto vit Ryujin contempler dans le vide un certain moment avant de prendre la parole.

 **« La trahison, l'abandon sont des choses indignes dans l'humanité. Je conçois le fait que tu leurs en veuille pour t'avoir banni de ton village de naissance mais qu'en est-il des enfants qui n'ont rien à voir avec ton bannissement. Méritent-ils ta haine ? Méritent-ils de mourir à travers la guerre ? La question que tu devrais te poser Naruto c'est : Dois-je les haïr comme ils m'ont hais ou devrais-je être quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un qui voit plus loin que la haine ? La paix ne peux exister dans un monde fait de haine. Ce que je te demande Naruto ce n'est pas de leur pardonner, ceux qui t'ont trahi sont pas des gens en qui tu dois faire confiance, accepte leur trahison et dépasse cette haine qui guette ton cœur. Tant que tu n'est pas entièrement harmonieux avec ton cœur, tu n'atteindra jamais le rang ultime d'un Sage Dragon. »**

Naruto soupira lourdement avant de prendre la parole de façon plus soutenue.

« Que vous me proposez donc Ryujin-sama ? »

Le Dragon répondit avec un ton légèrement sombre.

 **« Avant de proposer mon idée, sache que certaines personnes à Konoha sont corrompus mon jeune élève. »** Naruto écarquilla les yeux à ce fait. Il ne savait absolument pas ce fait. **« Je sais que tu es surpris mais laisse moi continuer avant que tu puisse faire une idée de qui est corrompu...Mon plan serait d'attendre une attaque directe de l'alliance qui vise l'annihilation de Konoha. Ce serait à ce moment que tu pourras connaître tout ceux qui sont véritablement corrompus. C'est à ce moment que tu devrais prendre l'attaque de force. Il faut que demande à Itachi de s'introduire à l'intérieur de Konoha et d'attendre que l'alliance OKI commence leur attaque, à ce moment il pourrait t'annoncer discrètement les manœuvres à faire pour contrecarrer les offensives. Il est temps que tu mène le début de ta révolution de paix dans le monde et Konoha sera un excellent moyen de commencer ce fait car sache le que dans quelques mois Konoha et cette alliance de OKI sera un moindre problème à ce qui va suivre lorsque l'Empire d'Alvarez s'en mêlera. »**

Naruto hocha la tête à ceci avant de penser à quelque chose d'important que le Dragon avait omis de lui dire. Les noms des personnes qui sont corrompus à Konoha !

« Ryujin-sama pouvez-vous me dire qui sont les personnes qui sont corrompus à Konoha ? »

Le Dragon le regarda avec suffisance avant de dire.

 **« Je ne sais pas qui sont les personnes qui sont corrompus. »** Voyant l'air confus de son élève il continua rapidement. **« Ce que je veux dire, que ce n'est pas moi qui sais qui sont les personnes qui sont impliqués dans la corruption à Konoha. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai te présenter l'une de nos récentes naissances. Je suis sur que tu saura qui s'est. »**

A cela le Dragon désigna derrière lui pour montrer quelque chose qui fit sursauter Naruto d'incrédulité. Juste en bas des escaliers ce trouvait un jeune Dragon de trois mètres de hauteur qui montait les marches avec calme. Mais ce qui était stupéfiant avec ce Dragon était sa couleur de peau et ses yeux qui le rappelaient une personne qu'il avait connu dans son temps lorsqu'il vivait à Konoha.

Le Dragon en question avait la peau écailleuse de couleur rose avec des contours noirs. Ce Dragon avait des yeux vert émeraudes. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il était figé dans sa contemplation.

La voix du petit Dragon l'interrompu. Même la voix correspondait à la personne. Il ne croyait pas ce qui se passait, il savait que certains humains pouvaient être réincarnés en de nouveaux Dragon en gardant leurs souvenirs antérieurs mais ces personnes devraient avoir le courage, la détermination, la force de se dépasser, l'amour et l'envie de protéger quelqu'un de précieux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette personne pouvait se réincarner en Dragon.

 **« Naruto-sama, je suis à votre service. »**

Naruto resta incrédule quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Sakura ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

Voyant le petit Dragon acquiescer, il se tourna vers Ryujin pour avoir des réponses. Celui-ci prit la parole sans hésiter.

 **« Oui, mon jeune élève, Sakura Haruno à bien été réincarné en Dragon. Elle est certainement digne pour être un Dragon guérisseur. D'ailleurs, tu m'avais toujours supplié d'avoir un Dragon familier. Sakura-chan sera ton Dragon familier mon jeune élève. Tu es enfin digne d'avoir ton Dragon compagnon. Je te demande juste de la respecter comme un compagnon de bataille. Elle est entièrement fidèle à toi. »**

Naruto acquiesça avant de descendre les marches sous le regard approbateur de Ryujin et le regard triste de Sakura. Il s'approcha de son ancien coéquipier avant de frotter son dos écailleux. A ce Sakura se détendit avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Écoute Naruto, je suis désolé pour t'avoir trahi. Si, je pourrais remonter le temps je ferait tout pour t'aider à devenir le Hokage pour changer Konoha à un meilleur endroit. »**

Naruto soupira aux mots de Sakura avant de prendre la parole.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura. Je te pardonne. Laissons le passé et pensons à l'avenir. Alors… » Dit-il en souriant. « Soyons de nouveau coéquipiers et devenons les amis qu'on à jamais pu être lorsque tu était un humain. »

Sakura sourit à cela avant de s'asseoir sous le regard confus de Naruto.

 **« Montez sur mon dos Naruto-sama. Nous avons beaucoup à parler. »**

Naruto hocha la tête à cela avant de monter sur le dos de Sakura. Lorsqu'il fut installé correctement, il donna un dernier regard à Ryujin qui s'était endormi, il demanda avec ferveur au Dragon rose.

« Vas-y Sakura. »

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre avant de se lever et de balancer ses ailes dans l'air. Naruto rigola comme un enfant qui venait d'obtenir des bonbons lorsque Sakura commençait à voler vers la porte du temple qui menait à l'extérieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans son bureau, il fut directement interrompu par Inari qui prit la parole avec calme.

« Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-sama vient d'arriver dans le village. Il vous attend à l'entrée du village. »

Naruto acquiesça à ses mots avant de sortir dans un calme royal à travers la porte dans laquelle Inari était arrivée. Ce geste seul avait surpris Inari qui regardait maintenant son grand frère avec des yeux curieux mais également avec un peu d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naruto de passer à travers les portes. Soit il utilisait le Hiraishin soit il sautait par les fenêtres. Soupirant légèrement il suivit son grand-frère qui était escorté par deux membres des forces spéciales de Kiri.

Naruto lui était dans ses pensées lors de sa traversé lente à travers le village qu'il avait construit. Avant sa sortie du bâtiment administrative, il interpella sa secrétaire qu'il allait passer le reste de sa journée en compagnie du Kazekage et de sa famille.

Mais ses pensées sombres avaient repris l'ascendant. Il contemplait depuis deux heures les mots qu'il avait échangé avec Sakura. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke tomberait si bas. Vouloir transformer son fils en une arme et de trahir sa propre nation, c'était grave, impardonnable. Il l'avait peut-être considéré comme un ami voir un frère à une époque mais maintenant il était dégoûté par la personne qu'il était devenu. Il s'était fais la promesse qu'il allait tuer ce crétin une bonne fois pour toute lorsque Konoha sera attaqué par l'alliance OKI. Il avait promis également à Sakura de retrouver son fils et de le ramener à Kiri.

Il était triste pour elle. Elle avait traversé beaucoup de choses et maintenant elle avait une chance de reprendre sa vie d'une nouvelle façon. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit de nouveau réuni avec son fils, Natsu.

D'ailleurs d'après Sakura ceux qui sont les plus corrompus sont Danzo et Sasuke mais qu'il y avait également beaucoup de civils et des shinobis qui sont impliquées à ceci. Elle ne connaissent pas toutes les personnes qui sont corrompus mais d'après elle soixante dix pourcent du conseil sont corrompus. C'était triste de voir un village qui jadis était intouchable et doté d'une volonté de feu admirable capable de tomber si bas.

S'il n'intervenait pas dans ce conflit, il savait que Konoha allait disparaître dans son intégralité mais le pire c'était le fait que le pays du Feu serait à la merci de l'alliance OKI qui profiterait sans rechigner aux ressources et l'argent qu'avait en sa possession le Daimyo. Il savait déjà -grâce à Sakura- que les enfants de tous les ages seront transformées en ninjas silencieux et sans émotions, que les femmes qui ont des lignes seront utilisées comme des moyens de reproduction massive, que les hommes seront soit transformées en esclaves soit tués et le pire dans cela serait le fait que les plus vieux seront tuer car ils étaient jugés inadaptés à leurs attentes de grandeur. Naruto était dégoûté au fait que l'alliance OKI allait aussi loin pour dominer les nations élémentaires. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était fait la promesse de détruire cette alliance.

Il avait fait la promesse à Nagato d'apporter la paix dans le monde et il n'allait pas le décevoir.

Arrêtant de réfléchir sur cela, il regarda vers le portail de Kiri pour apercevoir Gaara aux cotés de ses frères et sœurs que sont Kankuro et Temari. Il vit Sabo discuter avec désinvolte à Temari qui l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Renji lui jouait avec son katana. Il sourit aux deux garçon qui avaient grandis à travers la guerre. Ils étaient de fidèles membres de la puissance militaire de Kiri. Il souvenait encore lorsqu'il avait rencontré les deux garçon. Renji avait été chassé par des fidèles de Yagura. Il était à peine vivant lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. Le jeune homme avait été chassé pour avoir appartenu à un clan Shinobi très célèbre. Le clan Aburai qui était célèbre pour leurs techniques avancés dans l'art du Kenjutsu.

Sabo lui avait été un rescapé d'un massacre, pendant des années lui et ses deux frères avaient été chassés. Durant cette période Sabo qui était l'aîné des trois faisait tout pour subvenir à leurs soins. Mais le destin ne l'avait pas aidé. Ses deux frères moururent très tôt en raison d'une maladie incurable. A leur mort, il avait eu une résolution, d'arrêter le règne de Yagura. Il avait rejoint les rangs des rebelles deux après lui. Sabo était une personne que Naruto respectait grandement. Il était un membre fier du Kiri. Un homme qui donnerait même sa vie pour son village.

Il contempla rapidement les changements qu'avaient subis les trois sabakus. Kankuro avait grandit et avait gagné en expérience. D'après ses espions, Kankuro avait dépassé Sasori dans le maniement des marionnettes. Temari était devenue une belle femme qui avait beaucoup de confiance en ses talents. Ses capacités ont littéralement explosé durant les dix dernières années, elle était la spécialiste numéro un du Futon dans son village. Gaara était la personne qui avait le plus changé. Il était devenu Kazekage, il s'était allié avec son Bijuu pour devenir un Jinchuriki parfait. C'était pour cela que Suna était devenu impénétrable lors d'une attaque surprise en raison du fait que le village était entouré d'un désert de sable. Il y a de cela quelques années Sasori et Deidara avaient tentés d'attraper Gaara pour lui extraire son Bijuu mais la puissance de Gaara avait eu raison sur eux et ainsi les deux anciens membres de l'Akatsuki avaient fuis. Gaara était devenu un homme fort et selon ses espions, il était également un père. Il avait eu une fille avec une Suna-nin dont il était tombé amoureux.

Souriant avec joie, il s'approcha de son vieil ami qui le regardait en admiration.

Il prit la parole avec beaucoup de joie.

« Gaara ? Comment vas tu mon vieil ami ? A ce que je vois le titre de Kazekage ta changé. »

Gaara rit tendrement à lui avant de le prendre par surprise en le serrant dans ses bras. Il entendit Gaara parler avec gentillesse.

« C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu devenir un grand Kazekage. Sans ton amitié j'aurais été un monstre sanguinaire. Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant de toi pour m'avoir changé. Je suis content que tu sois devenu un Kage respecté et aimé. »

Naruto sourit aux mots de son amis avant de regarder vers Temari et Kankuro qui le regardaient avec de grands sourires. Renji et Sabo le saluaient dans le respect avant qu'il leur demande de partir. Leur mission était terminé après tout.

Il se détacha de Gaara avant de s'approcher de Temari et Kankuro. Il fit comme Gaara en les serrant dans ses bras. Les deux le saluèrent amicalement.

Lorsque leur moment de retrouvaille fut terminé Naruto se tourna vers Inari.

« Mes amis, voici Inari, mon petit frère. Inari voici Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, des amis très précieux à moi. »

Inari salua dans le respect les personnes que Naruto considérait comme de grands amis. Naruto se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Gaara avant de lui dire.

« Gaara, j'espère que tu acceptes de venir chez moi ? J'ai des personnes à présenter à toi et ta famille. Je prépare d'ailleurs un dîner et si tu veux on pourrait discuter d'avantage demain sur l'alliance que nous allons mettre en œuvre entre Kiri et Suna. Qu'est ce que t'en dis mon ami ? »

Gaara acquiesça sans rechigner. Il n'allait pas s'opposer à un dîner chez son meilleur ami.

Ils partirent ainsi vers la maison de Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin Uzumaki observa de la mer, les shinobis de Konoha repartaient vers leur village. Il les avait reconduit en toute sécurité vers leur bateau. Ils étaient parti sans se plaindre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Leur mission était un échec complet.

Kenshin avait pitié d'eux. Ils étaient venus en toute confiance à Kiri, croyant qu'ils allaient obtenir une alliance facilement. Malheureusement ils ne savaient pas que Kiri n'avait pas besoin de Konoha. Kiri était devenu un village quasi intouchable dans les nations élémentaires.

Il soupira avant de sortir son katana et de commencer quelques katas d'échauffement. Il pensait à sa vie.

Avant de rencontrer Naruto et de rejoindre ses rangs il avait été un vagabond partant d'un pays à un autre.

Son temps avait évolué, il avait perdu beaucoup de choses mais avec Naruto il avait encore l'espoir d'une famille. Il était après tout le fils de sa sœur.

Il y a près de trente cinq ans il avait vu de ses propres yeux d'adolescent son village être rasé de la terre par trois village cachés.

Il y a de cela des années, il avait été formé par un vieil homme grincheux qui lui avait fait don de son katana surpuissant. Cet homme avait été un père idéal pour Kenshin. Il avait tellement appris par les mains de cet homme. Rayleigh avait été un grand homme et Kenshin avait suivi ses traces en devenait le plus grand maître du Kenjutsu du monde.

Il y a de cela des années, il avait rencontré une jeune femme en qui il était tombé amoureux. Akina Nagasaki. Malheureusement celle-ci fut tuer par une personne qu'il avait considéré comme un ami. Il serra fortement ses poings en pensant à cet homme. Ulquiorra. Il rit amèrement à cela. Cet homme était puissant mais également un homme très loyal.

Il se souvenait encore comment il avait assassiné sa chère et tendre Akina qui n'avait rien demandé. Ulquiorra avait été son meilleur ami mais celui-ci travaillait en réalité comme un agent secret d'un certain Aizen. Ainsi quand Aizen avait ordonné à Ulquiorra d'assassiner la femme qu'il avait aimé, celui-ci avait accepté la requête de son maître sans hésiter.

Ainsi son amitié avec Ulquiorra avait été terminé et les deux hommes s'étaient lancés dans une bataille inégalé. Kenshin savait que Ulquiorra rivalisait facilement avec lui, c'était pour cela qu'il se battait avec tout ce qu'il avait. Pourtant malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été du même niveau tout au long du match, il savait que Ulquiorra retenait certains pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Ce fait l'avait grandement frustré. Lorsqu'il avait obligé Ulquiorra à se transformer, celui-ci avait commencer à se transformer en quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

C'était à ce moment que leur combat était devenu unilatéral avec Ulquiorra dominant clairement la bataille. Il avait été au bord de la mort avant qu'un homme à la chevelure noire habillé dans des vêtements entièrement noirs était apparu du néant. Celui-ci avait dit quelques mots à Ulquiorra avant que celui-ci arrête son transformation pour disparaître après.

Ainsi, il avait été laissé dans sa défaite misérable. Il avait été durement battu et il avait perdu un ami et une femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur. Il avait été utilisé et trahi par Ulquiorra.

Depuis sa défaite contre Ulquiorra, il s'était promis de devenir beaucoup plus fort pour pouvoir un jour se venger de ce que Ulquiorra avait fait à Akina. Ainsi, il s'était formé durement.

Quelques années après la bataille contre Ulquiorra, il était reparti dans les nations élémentaires pour voir sa petite sœur qui vivait à Konoha. Mais lorsqu'il sut qu'elle était morte, il était devenu un vagabond et avait exploré les nations.

Il gagnait rapidement en force et en réputation. Des années passèrent avant qu'il devient un shinobi de Rang SS au même niveau qu'un Minato Namikaze. Sa réputation l'avait rendu légendaire à travers les nations élémentaires. Sa vie était simple, prendre une mission, tuer, prendre son butin.

Pourtant sa vie changea rapidement lorsqu'il sut qu'il y avait encore un Uzumaki vivant. Ce fait, il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il avait traversé le PONT NARUTO.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait demandé des renseignements sur Naruto et finalement il s'était retrouvés devant le fils de Kushina. Il était rapidement devenu l'un de ses alliées et ensemble ils avaient reconstruit Kiri.

Arrêtant ses Katas, Kenshin regarda le ciel qui s'était grandement assombri. Il soupira avec calme avant de se diriger vers son village. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche et de manger quelques ramens.

Il sourit en pensant aux ramens. La nourriture préféré de Naruto. Le garçon était un grand homme. Il était un formidable meneur et il savait qu'avec lui l'Empire d'Alvarez ne pourra jamais dominer le monde.

Il était prêt pour combattre Ulquiorra et l'Empire d'Aizen. Il ferait tout pour protéger sa nouvelle maison. Naruto n'aurait pas le même destin que Akina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Des yeux glaciales s'ouvrirent d'un long sommeil. La forme de l'individu était caché dans un coin ombrageux. Cette personne était l'un des Gardiens d'Aizen et il certainement la seule personne dans l'Empire capable de rivaliser avec Aizen.

Ce que personne à part Aizen savait, était le fait que cet homme était bien plus fort qu'Aizen. Cet homme était après tout l'un des vieux fossiles de ce monde. Il était un homme qui avait vécu bien avant la naissance du Rikudo Sennin.

Cet homme était doté d'une force incroyable. Il avait des capacités intellectuelles qui dépassaient l'entendement. Sa force lui permettraient de rivaliser avec le Juubi. Une bête démoniaque capable de raser des pays en entier. Cet homme était une création de cette même bête démoniaque. Il était après l'un des quartes créations de l'arbre de la vie et de la mort avant que celui-ci devient le Juubi.

Lorsque l'arbre de la vie et de la mort avait pris connaissance que deux personnes avaient volés quelques capacités de sa puissance céleste, l'arbre avait créer quatre fils. Les quatre prince démoniaques. Lucifer, Satan, Léviathon, Bélial. Les quatre étaient dotés d'une puissance incroyable.

Les quatre étaient doté d'un pouvoir télékinétique incroyable. Leur force, leur vitesse et leur endurance était inimaginable. Leur capacités de guérisons étaient grandioses. Finalement pour terminer ses quatre œuvres qu'elle considérait comme ses fils. L'arbre leur donnera des capacités hors du commun. Lucifer obtiendrait la capacités de manipuler les ténèbres, la gravité et la destruction. Satan obtiendra la puissance de maîtriser les feux les plus sombres et plus chaudes, la capacité de changer l'environnement à sa capacité de thermokinésie. Il était également doté de la force de la vie et de la mort. Cela voulait dire que Satan avait des capacités similaires à un Shinigami car il était capable de ramener des morts à la vie et tuer des gens par le simple touché. Léviathan avait reçu la capacité de manipuler les océans et il pouvait commander toutes les eaux du monde en un instant. Bélial était doté de capacités prodigieuses sur la magie. Il connaissait un grand nombre de sorts.

Lorsque l'arbre avait finalement conçus ses quatre fils, il avait envoyé en mission ses fils pour recueillir sa puissance dérobé par de viles et insignifiantes personnes.

Les quatre fils avaient ainsi commencer leur quête. Ils ravagèrent de ce fait le monde entier pour trouver ceux qui avaient volés la puissance de leur parent.

Leur puissance combiné avait détruit permis de détruire une grande partie du monde. Malheureusement à leurs insu, trois d'entre eux furent écrasés par les deux humains qui avaient volés les pouvoir de leur créateur. Ainsi Satan, Léviathan et Bélial furent détruites.

Lucifer qui avait survécu était revenu à son parent pour lui parler de son terrible échec. Il consola l'arbre en disant qu'il avait tué l'homme qui avait volé sa puissance. Un certain Yamamoto. Pourtant, la femme de Yamamoto avait été furieuse lorsqu'elle avait perdu son homme. C'était à ce moment qu'il raconta avoir vu quelque chose de nouveau chez la femme. Celle-ci avait obtenu un troisième œil, un œil doté de capacités incroyables. Lorsque la femme avait atteint ce niveau, Lucifer et ses frères perdirent rapidement le combat.

L'arbre qui connaissait ce pouvoir s'était mis en colère. La femme avait atteint un niveau incroyable. Un niveau qui pouvait rivaliser avec sa puissance. C'était de ce fait que l'arbre offrit à Lucifer encore plus de puissance. Une puissance qui avait multiplier par trois ses anciens pouvoirs. L'arbre avait exigé à son dernier fils vivant de partir à la chasse de la femme pour la tuer.

Dix années plus tard Lucifer avait réussi dans sa quête de tuer la femme mais avant qu'il puisse retourner voir l'arbre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle deux hommes d'une puissance colossale lui firent fasse. Il y avait également un petit dragon qui observait ce combat au loin.

La bataille entre les deux parties avait durée plusieurs jours et nuits et finalement Lucifer fut arrêté et scellé loin de la civilisation humaine.

C'était à ce moment que l'arbre senti que son dernier fils avait échoué. De ce fait il se transforma en une bête démoniaque indestructible. Malheureusement, en se déconnectant avec la nature, il perdit la moitié de sa puissance. En étant connecté avec la nature, elle était un être au niveau divin primordial. Mais en perdant la moitié de sa puissance, le monstre qu'il était devenu était juste un monstre au niveau divin. C'était ce fait qui avait fait perdre le Juubi contre le Rikudo et son frère.

Finalement les années passeront et le Rikudo mourra de vieillesse. Mais avant sa mort, il avait scellé le corps du Juubi sur la lune et son chakra avait été divisé en neufs parties distinctes.

Les années se défileront lentement et le monde évoluait dans un bon train. L'humanité mènerait beaucoup de guerres sanglantes. Le monde serait divisé en deux parties distinctes. Deux continents. L'un se nommerait les nations élémentaires et l'autre Alvarez. L'un commencerait à créer des villages. Les guerres diminueront et il y aurait seulement trois guerres mondiales après que les premiers villages furent crées.

Mais sur l'autre continent les guerres continueront pendant des siècles entiers. C'était il y a trente ans de cela qu'un jeune homme de quatorze avait trouvé une grotte secrète qui abritait le plus puissant fils du grand Arbre de la vie et de la mort. Le garçon qui se nommait Aizen était un garçon doté d'une puissance prodigieuse et il voulait apporter la paix dans son continent. Lorsque le garçon verrait le démon qu'était Lucifer coincé dans une sorte de méditation avec plusieurs sceaux qui étaient sur son corps. Il toucha simplement Lucifer et avec une grande surprise les sceaux furent consommés par la main de Aizen.

Sans se rendre compte Aizen avait libéré Lucifer qui à partir de ce jour là avait offert ses services à Aizen pour l'avoir descellé.

Lucifer transforma finalement Aizen -tout au long de sa vie- en un monstre aux même mœurs que lui. Il avait mis dans la tête d'Aizen que seule la force et la domination permettrait d'apporter la paix dans le monde. De ce fait Aizen avait mené une guerre totale contre son continent. Il tuerait ceux qui sont contre le fait d'être sous sa domination. En vingt ans, Aizen avait créer l'Empire d'Alvarez et cinq plus tard il était devenu un Empereur intouchable. Il avait érigé un continent qui respectait sa puissance quelle soit d'admiration ou de peur.

Aizen était l'élève de Lucifer et Lucifer considérait Aizen comme son libérateur. Les deux avaient créer ensemble un Empire. Mais Lucifer avait autre chose en tête, celui-ci voulait le monde sous la banderole d'Aizen. Au plus profond de son cœur Lucifer était encore un fidèle fils de l'arbre. C'était pour cela qu'il manipulait Aizen sans remords pour mener ses plans à bien. C'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin d'Aizen en devenant maître du monde entier.

Lucifer allait ramener son créateur dans le monde et il ferait tout pour cela.

Alors que son ombre fut visible, Lucifer donna un regard glacial devant le champ hivernal qui lui faisait face. Un tempête de neige battait son plein. Les longs cheveux sanglants de Lucifer dansaient à travers l'air comme une harmonie. Les ténèbres dansaient autour de lui et il se lévitait au ciel.

Lorsqu'il vit une tornade s'approcher de lui, il leva sa main droite avant de créer un champ gravitationnel doté de ténèbres. Il lâcha son attaque sur la tornade qui fut écrasé par la puissance colossale de Lucifer.

Pourtant le dernier fils de l'Arbre de la vie et de la mort ne s'arrêta pas à cela. La gravité autour de lui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Les ténèbres s'échappaient de son corps et se lançaient sur le terrain hivernal.

En quelque instants la tempête de neige s'était arrêté. Les nuages s'étaient assombris et le champ enneigé s'était transformé en un lieu stérile doté d'un amas de terre noire fumante. C'était dans ce terrain que Lucifer commençait à rire de façon hystérique.

Il avait senti les intentions de Aizen à plus de deux milles kilomètres. Le garçon allait bientôt commencer sa quête de domination du monde. Le garçon qu'il avait guidé à devenir incroyablement puissant allait l'aider à ramener l'Arbre à la vie. Son créateur serait de retour et il reprendrait ce qui était le sien. Sa puissance qui à été volé par ses viles humains.

Le rire de Lucifer se transforma en un sourire sanguinaire. Il rit avec fureur en regardant le ciel qui s'était dégagé au niveau de lune. Celle-ci brillait d'une lumière rouge sanglante.

Lucifer était subjugué par sa couleur. Ses yeux rouges sangs dansaient dans la joie de retrouver son créateur.

 **« Mon parent ? Je te promet de** **te** **ramener dans ce monde ! Tu obtiendra ce qui te revient ! Tu seras à nouveau le dieu de ce monde ! L'humanité se prosternera à nouveau à ta divinité ! »**

La lune brilla plus intensément à ses paroles. Lucifer voyant l'impatience de son créateur à revenir au monde, n'hésita point, il se téléporta directement la où il voulait.

Il était arrivé en l'espace d'une seconde au Palais Impérial d'Aizen.

Le plan de résurrection de l'Arbre de la vie et de la mort allait enfin débuter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur le Mont Ryo. Plus précisément dans le temple du Dragon Sage. Les yeux en or de Ryujin s'ouvrirent. Ryujin savait qu'il était temps.

Lucifer allait enfin commencer sa quête. Il espérait juste que Naruto serait prêt à temps car sinon il ne savait pas comment, le monde pourrait survivre au retour du Juubi.

Il se souvenait encore de la puissance monstrueuse du Juubi. Une puissance telle que le monde pouvait être détruite avec peu d'effort.

Ryujin soupira lourdement avant de fermer ses yeux. Hagoromo et Hamura n'étaient plus présents et Naruto était leur héritage. Il sentait également qu'il y avait deux garçons capable de devenir des puissances capables d'aider Naruto d'arrêter Aizen et surtout Lucifer.

Le monde allait bientôt entrer dans une guerre qui engloberait le monde entier et il espérait que le bien allait encore une fois se révéler victorieuse.

La fin du monde ou le début d'une ère de paix était proche. Une chose était sur, Ryujin ne serait pas un simple spectateur. Il donnerait tous les moyens possibles à Naruto pour pouvoir combattre l'Empire d'Alvarez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les Gardiens de Aizen

\- August ( Le mage de toutes les magies )

\- Kazuki Nara ( l'Ombre du Néant )

\- Ulquiorra ( Le démon impassible )

\- Thérèse ( L'Ange Sanguinaire )

\- Kaido ( La bête indestructible )

\- Lucifer ( La force de la Nature )

Les Sept nouveaux sabreurs de Kiri

1/ Kenshin Uzumaki ( Commandant )

2/ Kisuke Urahara

3/ Kuzan Yuki

4/ Inari

5/ Chojuro

6/ Renji Abarai

7/ Sabo Tsuki

Tous les personnages tirées d'autres mangas appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Le seul qui m'appartient est Kazuki Nara !

*Eisaku Uzumaki : fils héritier de Hamura Otsutsuki et fondateur du clan Uzumaki. Fidèle ami de Ryujin, le Dragon Sage. Il était également le premier Sage Dragon de l'histoire. Il était un maître absolu du Fuinjutsu, du Kenjutsu et Taijutsu. Comme tout Uzumaki, il était extrêmement durable, il avait une longévité incroyable et il avait un facteur de guérison phénoménale. Il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Asura et Indra, les deux fils du Rikudo Sennin mais il préférait pas de se mêler de leur combats.


	11. Chapter 11

****Naruto: Godaime Mizukage****

Genre: Action, Aventure, Romance, Amitié, Univers-Alternatif

Description: Banni de Konoha pour une raison irrationnelle, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze partira vers Kiri. Muni de son héritage et d'un Kekkei Genkai rare, il deviendra une légende. Après des années de combats aux cotés des rebelles, il gagnera le titre de Godaime Mizukage.

Puissant!Naruto Bon!Kyubi Mizukage!Naruto

NarutoxMei

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Jiraya était assis entrain de contempler le fait d'expliquer l'échec de la mission d'obtenir une alliance avec Kiri. Le conseil ne serait absolument pas content de savoir que le Mizukage était Naruto et certaines personnes voudront que Konoha ait s'emparer de tout ce qui appartient à Naruto car à leurs yeux, Naruto était le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko et tout ce qui appartient au garçon appartiendrait d'office à Konoha.

Il soupira a ces stupidités. Le conseil ne pourrait rien faire puisque Konoha était déjà en guerre contre l'alliance OKI et ils n'étaient pas assez cons pour tenter quelque chose contre Kiri qui pourrait causer de gros problèmes dans le temps.

Konoha devrait travailler seul et espérer de survivre face à trois villages. Ce serait une guerre suicide car le village caché par les feuilles n'avait ni les ressources matérielles et militaires pour pouvoir lutter contre l'alliance OKI.

Jiraya n'avait absolument pas l'envie de mourir avant d'avoir tenté de s'être réconcilié avec son filleul. Il voulait connaître ce qu'il avait vécu, se présenter à son fils, lui parler de ses parents, d'être le parrain qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Pourtant il n'y avait aucun moyen que Naruto lui autorise de s'approcher de Kiri. Il était un traître et il avait abandonné le fils de son élève. Il ne méritait pas de pardon.

Il devrait trouver un moyen de convaincre Naruto, d'entrer dans sa vie, aussi difficile qu'il soit. C'était pour cela qu'il allait démissionner de son Rang de Shinobi de Konoha après la guerre contre l'alliance OKI. Il ferait bien sur tout son possible pour battre cette alliance et s'il en mourait, il aurait donné sa vie pour une bonne cause au moins.

Si Konoha parviendrait à gagner cette guerre, sa carrière shinobi serait fini. Il prendrait sa retraite et essayerai de tout son possible d'atteindre Naruto.

Il se tourna vers les autres membres de la mission. Ils avaient tous des mines battues et tristes. Enfin sauf un Sasuke qui grommelait au fait que son ancien rival avait une femme splendide et qu'il était un homme puissant et un Kage incroyablement respecté. Il détestait tellement l'Uchiha. Comment il avait pu croire à un garçon aussi arrogant et sans cœur ? Il avait blâmé son filleul pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas commises. C'était triste de savoir qu'il avait tant échoué son filleul.

Shikamaru lui avait un regard sombre et il ne parlait à personne. Depuis qu'il avait entendu que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime, il donnait des regards sombres envers tout le monde. Jiraya avait l'impression que le Nara pourrait exploser à tout moment. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas sur lui car en ce moment Shikamaru l'effrayait fortement.

Neji avait une mine plutôt calme. Il était encore sous le choc de savoir que sa petite amie avait torturé Naruto dans sa jeunesse. Il n'avait donné aucun regard à Tenten depuis. Il avait une aura de dégoût autour de la jeune femme. Jiraya ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Ino avait un regard vide depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto. Son esprit avait l'air brisé. Elle s'était replis sur elle même et elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis.

Choji mangeait dix fois plus qu'avant. Il bougeait de partout. Jiraya voyait bien que le garçon était perturbé par quelque chose et cette chose le rendait incroyablement nerveux.

Lee avait commencé une série de pompe et il ne s'était pas arrêté par la suite. Cela effrayait beaucoup Jiraya qui voyait la un garçon qui dépassait Gai, ce qui serait du domaine du impossible mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas avec Lee. Le garçon avait également un regard triste mais il le réprimait dans la colère et la rage.

Tenten était celle qui était la plus touché. Elle avait la tête basse et elle était assis au sol sans bouger de son lieu. Quelques gouttes d'eaux tombaient parfois et Jiraya avait compris qu'elle pleurait encore. Elle devait terriblement s'en vouloir.

C'était dans cette ambiance sombre et défaitiste que les shinobis de Konoha repartaient vers leur village pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles qui le bouleverseront à son noyau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sentit un frisson traverser ses épines. Elle sentit que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver à Konoha dans quelques jours. Elle espérait que la mission d'avoir une alliance avec Kiri serait un sucées.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle remarquait plusieurs personnes se comporter de façon nerveuse. Comme s'ils attendaient le mal leur tomber dessus à tout moment. Les villageois ne sortaient peu de leurs maisons, les Genins étaient rester au village et ils se formaient avec brutalité pour se préparer à la guerre qui allait arriver. Les Chunins patrouillaient le village dans leurs moindres recoins. Ils étaient inquiets au fait de subir une attaque surprise de la part de l'alliance OKI.

Aussi terrible que soit cette pensée, Tsunade savait que le village était au bord du désespoir et que seul un miracle pourrait sauver Konoha de la catastrophe. C'était désolant d'avoir des pensées aussi défaitistes.

Depuis que l'alliance OKI avait commencé leurs premières attaques frontalières dans le Pays du Feu, les shinobis avaient arrêtées leurs missions pour se préparer à l'éventuelle guerre qui se défilait sans doute. Certains Jonins faisaient quelques missions mais celles-ci ne dépassaient rarement le Rang B.

Les membres du conseil étaient concentrées à parler du plan de guerre. Les civils devaient protéger ce qui était de valeur à l'intérieur du village alors que les Shinobis devaient se préparer à se battre sur le terrain. Shikaku réfléchissait à plusieurs plans à mettre en place pour contrer l'alliance OKI.

Hana Inuzuka, Inochin, Choza, Shibi préparaient leurs clans au mieux de leurs capacités. Mais le clan Hyuga paraissait tellement reclus. Seul Hanabi était visible à l'extérieur des murs du clan. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Tsunade, son clan préparait une nouvelle technique qui serait extrêmement bénéfique pour l'issue de la guerre. Pourtant Tsunade avait un mauvais pressentiment avec cela. Lorsqu'elle demandait des précisions de la part de Hinata, celle-ci détournait simplement les yeux pour pas rencontrer celles de son supérieur. Cela avait alarmé grandement la dernière de son clan.

Le clan Hyuga préparait quelque chose et Tsunade ne pouvait rien faire pour trouver une solution pour comprendre ce que c'était. Elle pourrait le dire devant le conseil mais elle savait qu'elle perdrait toute confiance vis à vis du clan Hyuga. Lorsque Hiashi avait péri de façon inexpliqué, le clan paraissait beaucoup plus froid. Hanabi avait changé son clan en le rendant beaucoup plus impitoyable. L'académie était dominé depuis six ans par des génies du clan Hyuga. Hinata avait perdu son titre d'héritière dans un combat contre sa jeune sœur, cette défaite l'avait contrainte de se marier avec Sasuke Uchiha. D'ailleurs le fils de Hinata n'avait pas hérité du Byakugan mais du Sharingan et visiblement la même arrogance que son père.

En pensant au Uchiha, elle était clairement en colère contre lui. Le garçon avait brisé la vie de plusieurs jeunes filles pour obtenir des enfants digne de son clan. En tout, il avait épousé treize jeunes filles qui s'étaient volontiers données au héritier. Mais sur les treize, seulement trois ont eux des héritiers dotés du Sharingan. Ino, Hinata et Amy. Malheureusement à l'horreur de Tsunade, qui ne pouvait encore une fois rien faire pour les sauver, les autres femmes furent soit tuer ou donner comme des objets de plaisirs à des personnes que Sasuke donnait beaucoup confiance. L'une de ses personnes qui avait disparu fut une certaine Sakura Haruno. Au début tout allait bien avec elle et son mari. Mais lorsque son fils n'avait pas atteint le sharingan, le garçon avait été donné à Danzo et Sakura avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Cela rendait folle Tsunade qui n'avait quasiment aucun pouvoir de décision. Elle savait que Sasuke et Danzo préparaient quelque chose.

Soupirant lourdement elle regarda dans le vide avant de voir Shizune la regarder de façon inquiétante. Elle savait ce que cela annonçait. La guerre allait bientôt frapper les portes du village et rien empêcherait à l'alliance OKI de détruire le village que son grand-parent avait créer.

Aussi triste qu'il soit, sans l'alliance éventuelle avec Kiri ce serait la fin de Konoha…

Elle aimerait tellement revoir Naruto une dernière fois avant de mourir…

Ce rêve était utopique et elle le savait.

 _« Que Kami soit indulgent avec Konoha… »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto souriait tendrement en voyant son épouse et son fils se présenter à la famille Sabaku. Temari était immédiatement tombé amoureuse de Boruto qui rougissait sous son étreinte. Gaara et Kankuro était émerveillé par la beauté de Mei.

En parlant de sa belle épouse, celle-ci avait faite une table digne d'un roi. La nourriture avait une odeur délicieuse. Rien qu'en voyant les ramen posé de façon aussi incroyable il avait de la bave qui coulait de sa bouche.

Ramen ! En y pensant, c'était une nourriture digne de son rang, un Kage méritait justement une nourriture céleste. Avant qu'il se perdit dans un rêve rempli de ramen, il sentit Inari renifler légèrement avant de lui faire un sourire effronté.

Il gratta sa tête dans la gêne avant de parler à Gaara et sa famille.

« Gaara, Temari, Kankuro j'aimerai vous présenter mon épouse Mei Uzumaki Namikaze Temuri et mon fils de cinq ans, Boruto Uzumaki Namikaze Temuri. J'espère que vous allez profiter du dîner préparer par Mei-chan. »

Les trois acquiescèrent avec joie avant de se prendre une place. Naruto s'assit à coté de Gaara alors que son épouse s'était installé entre Inari et Kankuro. Temari avait prit une place à coté de son frère, Kankuro et Boruto se tenait de façon timide à coté de la forme de Gaara.

Naruto rit tendrement au moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Il prit avec un grand sourire la parole.

« Alors Gaara, tu pourrais me parler de ce que tu as fais depuis ces dix ans ? Je suis sur que Suna à grandement changé. »

Gaara acquiesça avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, comme tu le vois je suis Kazekage maintenant et le village me respecte grandement. J'ai amélioré beaucoup de choses et j'ai même épousé une belle femme avec qui j'ai eu ma tendre fille. Tu pourrais me parler de la façon que toi et Mei sont tombées amoureux ? A ce que sache vous étiez en guerre contre l'ancien Mizukage...»

Naruto hocha la tête avant de regarder tendrement sa femme qui lui souriait avec amour. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu avoir une si belle épouse forte et courageuse. Elle était si parfaite.

Fermant les yeux, il repensa à l'époque qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Mei. Ce jours avait été gravé dans sa mémoire.

 _-Flash Back- Commencement-_

 _Naruto marchait avec calme aux cotés de son sensei et Inari. Ils étaient devant la tente de la personne qui dirigeait les rebelles. Naruto était impatient de rencontrer cette personne._

 _Il observa calmement un homme sortir de la tente avant de les inviter à rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente._

 _Ils partirent ainsi avec une marche harmonieuse à l'intérieur. Naruto regarda rapidement dans les alentours mais il se figea en voyant la l'une des plus belles filles qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie. Son cœur fit littéralement un bang en voyant sa chevelure si belle et son visage angélique. Son corps ressemblait à celle d'un ange tombé tout droit du ciel. Naruto ne le savait pas à ce moment, mais il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _-Quelques mois plus tard-_

 _Naruto observait le ciel avec tristesse. La guerre battait son plein et il avait tellement tué qu'il ne pouvait plus compter le nombres de personnes. Mais cela n'était pas la seule chose qui le rendait ainsi, il avait vu tant d'orphelins dans les rues, tant de villages rasés de la surface de la terre. Il avait été même témoin d'un viol collectif sur une jeune femme qui avait un regard mort. Naruto avait bien sur massacré tout ceux qui étaient impliqués à cette horreur. Ce qui rendait peiné le jeune Namikaze était le fait que la jeune fille était morte d'épuisement et cela bien avant qu'il arrive. Son estomac se tordait de dégoût aux personnes monstrueuses qui avaient commis ces actes._

 _Il était en colère contre Yagura. En colère pour qu'il permette de faire ce genre de choses. Sa colère n'avait pas de limite lorsqu'il pensait à cet homme. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit Kurama le réconforter avec son chakra. Le Renard ne lui parlait pas, il montrait juste le fait qu'il était à ses cotés. Il sourit tendrement à cela, Kurama était plus qu'un camarade, il était un ami, un oncle pour lui voir un père. Il avait tellement appris grâce à lui._

 _Sa formation s'était amélioré mais cela ne lui avait pas permit de sauver la jeune fille qui méritait pas de mourir aussi misérablement. Naruto l'avait enterré avec honneur et il avait pleuré pendant deux heures pour avoir été incapable de la sauver._

 _Depuis, il se formait loin de Inari et Itachi qui lui avaient laisser le temps. Ils comprenaient le fait qu'il était encore sous le choc. Soupirant encore une fois, il ferma les yeux pour ressentir le calme qui régnait sur la base des rebelles._

 _Lorsqu'il était sur le terrain la seule chose qu'il voyait était la mort et la désolation. Des centaines de corps étaient posées un peu partout._

 _Il se formait pour dépasser ces atrocités et il voulait apporter à Kiri ce qu'elle méritait le plus. La liberté et le renouvellement._

 _Il senti soudainement quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il se concentra un peu pour savoir qui venait. Il se détendit lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Mei._

 _Il se tourna pour faire fasse à son béguin. La lumière de la lune brillait sur ses cheveux et sur son corps magnifique. Naruto n'était pas un pervers mais il pourrait admirer Mei pendant des heures entières sans cligner des yeux._

 _Elle était tellement belle. Naruto adorait tout chez elle. Son caractère, son courage et sa puissance._

 _Mei s'assit à ses cotés avant de lui parler avec douceur._

 _« Comment vas-tu Naruto-kun ? »_

 _Naruto sourit amèrement._

 _« Je me sens inutile depuis que j'ai vu ce qu'avaient commis ces hommes à la jeune fille. J'aurai du y arriver plutôt pour la sauver de ce cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.»_

 _Mei acquiesça avant de s'asseoir non loin de lui. Celle-ci regardait avec un sourire triste le ciel. Naruto remarquait rapidement qu'elle avait l'air nostalgique._

 _« Naruto-kun s'est tu ce que mon père m'avait dit un jour ? Il m'avait dit que malgré les pertes, il fallait avancer. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu as finalement sauvé la fille de son calvaire et maintenant elle est dans un meilleur endroit. Tu es une bonne personne et je suis fier de toi de savoir que tu t'en souci tant de mon pays et mon village. Reste la personne que tu es et tu deviendras quelqu'un de grand Naruto-kun. »_

 _Naruto hocha la tête avec amertume. Il comprenait le raisonnement de Mei. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le moment. Ce cauchemar. Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'il senti Mei plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Malgré lui, il rougit furieusement avant de fermer ses yeux dans le contentement._

 _Juste le sentiment d'être à coté de Mei, lui faisait sentir plus léger. Il entendit Mei parler une seconde fois._

 _« Naruto-kun, j'espère que tu pourrais m'aider à reconstruire Kiri. J'ai le sentiment qu'avec toi, tout est possible. Ne me déçois pas… »_

 _Naruto sentit son cœur se réchauffer instantanément. Mei avait le don de le rendre fou et cela le rendait heureux pour une raison quelconque. Jamais auparavant il se sentait comme ça avec une fille. Mei était tellement différente._

 _Il leva de façon timide son bras gauche avant tenir fermement Mei. Il renifla avec fougue l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'odeur de la camelle brûlé entra dans ses narines et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto éprouver une liberté absolue. Il se sentait loin de ses peurs et ses objectifs. La il était avec Mei et seulement Mei._

 _Il remarqua avec un regard doux le souffle chaud de Mei caresser son bras. Il frissonna à cela légèrement avant de se lever tout en prenant Mei dans ses bras en position de marié. Il sourit tendrement à la femme avant de regarder une dernière fois la lune qui brillait beaucoup plus fortement qu'auparavant._

 _« Mei-chan, je te promet que je vais ramener la paix à Kiri et je vais reconstruire le village à son noyau. C'est ma promesse d'une vie, Dattebayo. »_

 _Il partit ainsi vers la tente de Mei pour la poser dans le lit qu'elle occupait. Il ne remarqua jamais le petit sourire de Mei et ses joues légèrement rosâtres._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _\- 1 année plus tard -_

 _Cela faisait presque deux ans que Naruto avait rejoint les rangs des rebelles. Sa force avait atteint un niveau décent. Il avait maîtrise le Hiraishin de son père depuis un moment déjà et maintenant il était extrêmement habille avec. Son Fuinjutsu était passé au niveau huit et c'était d'ailleurs grâce une technique de Fuin qu'il avait tué un certain Zetsu. Il avait d'ailleurs il n'y a pas très longtemps tué Kisame et à l'aide d'Itachi, il était venu à bout d'Orochimaru et Kakuzu._

 _C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce combat qu'il était allongé sur un lit couvert de bandages blancs. A sa droite sur une chaise se tenait Mei Terumi, sa petite amie. Il sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Il y a seulement trois semaines qu'il avait demandé à la jeune femme de sortir avec lui à un rendez-vous. Après cette soirée la, ils s'étaient fortement rapproché et quelques rendez-vous plus tard, ils avaient échangé un baiser._

 _Elle était certainement inquiète pour lui. C'était compréhensible après tout, l'attaque de Orochimaru et Kakuzu était un assaut de surprise et sans l'aide de Itachi il serait certainement mort maintenant._

 _Il se tourna à sa gauche pour voir Inari et Chojuro dormir sur le petit canapé qui se reposait non loin de son lit. Il sourit aux deux garçons qui avaient tant vécu depuis qu'il était ici. Ils avaient été contraints de tuer quelques personnes déjà et leur force était devenu très importante pour les rebelles. Ils avaient seulement douze ans mais ils étaient déjà plus fort qu'un Chunin moyen en raison de la guerre qui se déroulait._

 _Il était fier de leurs accomplissement jusqu'à présent. Naruto ferait tout pour que cette guerre s'arrête le plutôt possible mais en raison des agissements de l'Akatsuki, il était devenu extrêmement difficile de s'approcher du Mizukage qui était visiblement protégé par l'organisation criminelle. Bien sur, trois d'entre eux sont déjà mort et l'un d'eux avait rejoint leur rangs. Il en restait encore six et il ne connaissait pas leurs forces donc il était très méfiant et il se formait toujours plus pour dépasser son niveau actuel._

 _L'Akatsuki était un facteur dangereux et il devait être préparé à toute éventualité. D'ailleurs Itachi avait expliqué qu'il y avait un homme masqué qui menait toutes les actions dans l'ombre et que Pain était un homme doté du légendaire Rinnegan. Une puissance capable de raser plusieurs villages cachés._

 _Au début il à été effrayé d'entendre qu'il y avait un homme aussi puissant dans l'organisation mais en pensant à sa nouvelle famille ici, ses amis, les personnes qui sacrifiaient leurs vies pour ramener leur pays à la paix, il s'était résolue à devenir le plus puissant shinobi du monde. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse tout le monde et que plus personne soit en danger de mort._

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze avait fait une promesse et il n'allait pas la briser quoi qu'il arrive._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **-3 ans après que Naruto ait rejoint les rangs des rebelles-**_

 _Naruto soupira tristement en voyant la scène en face de lui. Des dizaines de tombes posées les uns à cotés des autres. Aussi fort qu'il soit, il était encore une fois incapable de sauver ces braves hommes et femmes qui avaient défendus leur base avec résolution et courage. Il était fier de ces personnes mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser d'être si faible et pathétique. Si seulement il pouvait être plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Il avait dépassé son père en améliorant son Rasengan en intégrant ses affinités et il avait atteint le même niveau d'habilité sur le Hiraishin. Il avait beau avoir atteint le niveau neuf dans l'art du scellement. Il avait beau être incroyablement fort en raison de son Kekkei Genkai et l'aide de Kurama. Finalement il avait encore perdu des hommes et femmes vaillants._

 _Il fit une prière à tous les défunts avant de s'asseoir pour méditer un peu. Il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs. Il se perdit rapidement dans sa méditation. Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'il sentit quelques gouttes d'eaux frapper son nez. Perdant sa concentration, il regarda curieusement le ciel grisâtre et il comprit tout de suite qu'une tempête s'approchait en grande vitesse. Soufflant un bol d'air il se leva tranquillement de sa position avant de se diriger vers la tente de Mei, sa petite amie._

 _Lorsqu'il entra dans le tente, il la vit allongée sur le petit lit qu'ils occupaient en train de regarder le plafond d'une façon critique. Il s'allongea doucement à ses cotés avant de la serrer fermement. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait perdue des gens chères à elle. Après tout, plusieurs rebelles avaient sacrifier leurs vies en la sauvant d'une mort certaine. Sa petite amie avait pleuré pendant des heures entières. Il l'avait laissé seul depuis mais maintenant il avait besoin d'elle, plus que tout. Itachi, Inari et Chojuro étaient partis se former car ils avaient également des regrets._

 _Mei qui avait senti deux fortes et accueillantes bras la serrer tendrement ne put s'empêcher de les serrer à son tour. Elle s'engouffra dans la chaleur de son amant. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux avec fougue. Elle s'accrocha soudainement à Naruto comme un bouée de sauvetage. Naruto à son tour, la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur de sa petite amie._

 _La voix frénétique et cassée de Mei l'interrompu._

 _« Naruto, pourquoi, devraient-ils tous mourir, ils méritaient tellement de voir le futur, un futur dans lequel ils pouvaient sourire, avoir une famille, vivre en paix. Je… »_

 _Elle s'était tut lorsque Naruto l'avait soudainement embrassé avec amour. Les lèvres de Naruto semblaient tout d'un coup si enivrants. Elle se perdit rapidement dans le baiser en fermant ses yeux. Toute notion de mort et de peine avait disparu._

 _Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Naruto interrompe leur baiser en regardant d'un air tendre Mei avant de parler._

 _« Mei-chan, écoute...Ces personnes sont morts pour te protéger, ils ont protégé notre héritage. Ils ont tout fait pour garder la base sauve, sans eux, il y aurait certainement beaucoup plus de morts. Sans eux tu ne serais sans doute pas dans mes bras en ce moment. Je sais que c'est difficile d'oublier, c'est normal, ils étaient nos frères et sœurs d'armes, nos camarades, nos amis mais il faut accepter leur perte et nous devons penser à l'avenir. Nous devons tout faire pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas une vulgaire perte. Nous devons honorer leurs sacrifices. Nous devons accomplir nos rêves. Les promesses que je t'ai faites, je les ais gardé au plus profond de mon cœur, je ferai tout pour qu'elles se réalisent. Je ferait tout pour que nous gagnons notre liberté et notre paix. »_

 _Mei ne pouvait qu'acquiescer aux mots de son amour. Naruto avait toujours eux le don d'un discours fort et rassurant. Il était né pour commander et apaiser ses troupes. Il serait un excellent Kage dans le futur._

 _Souriant tendrement à Naruto, elle ferma les yeux avant de dire deux simples mots avant de s'endormir dans les bras chaleureuses de l'homme de sa vie._

 _« Merci, Naruto-kun. »_

 _Naruto resserra son étreinte avant de donner un doux baiser sur le front de sa petite amie. Il sourit avec amour avant s'endormir également._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Naruto se tenait au Mont Ryu. Le légendaire Ryujin l'observait avec un regard calculateur. Il voyait le potentiel du garçon mais il devait encore se former longtemps avant de devenir un Sage._

 _La formation d'un Sage était une longue et épineuse route. C'était une forme difficile à apprendre car il fallait être en harmonie avec son environnement mental et qu'il fallait faire qu'un avec la nature. Seul un Uzumaki pouvait se vanter d'avoir atteint ce rang et c'était Eisaku Uzumaki, le fondateur du clan Uzumaki. Celui-ci était une légende de son époque et sa force pouvait atteindre le niveau des deux fils du Sage des six chemins, Asura et Indra. Naruto pouvait être puissant mais il avait encore du temps devant lui pour atteindre le rang d'un Sage. Il avait certainement le potentiel mais également les motivations qui y vont avec._

 _Ryujin avait confiance en les capacités de Naruto. Lorsque le garçon de vingt ans lui avait promis de réussir à devenir un Sage en l'espace de six mois, il avait tout de suite cru en ses mots. Après tout, un Uzumaki tenait toujours ses promesses. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté de former le garçon dans tout ce qu'il savait._

 _Il lui avait donné le parchemin pour apprendre les katas des Dragons. Il lui avait donné la manière dont-il devait garder son calme à tout moment pour pouvoir être le plus efficace possible. Il lui avait présenté tout les membres de son clan. Les Dragons avaient accueillis le garçon de façon royale._

 _Après tout, il était l'un des rares Uzumakis survivants du massacre commis avant le début de seconde guerre mondiale shinobi donc le respect était normal._

 _Naruto Uzumaki se tenait en ce moment en dessous d'une cascade. L'eau frappait brutalement son dos nu. Pourtant le garçon respirait le calme. Ryujin remarquait avec curiosité le corps de Naruto briller légèrement avant de s'effondrer rapidement. A cela le légendaire Dragon ne pouvait que ressentir la hausse de son orgueil. Ce garçon avait déjà atteint un niveau aussi grand en l'espace de deux mois. Il était certainement voué à la grandeur._

 _Il continua à contempler son élève._

 _Le temps passa rapidement. Les semaines défilèrent rapidement. Les mois s'accumulèrent et Naruto continuait son amélioration fulgurante dans l'art du Senjutsu des Dragons._

 _Lorsqu'il serait revenu à la base des rebelles il serait un Sage et grâce à cette puissance il pourrait finalement faire face à Nagato._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Naruto qui était de retour à la base des rebelles regardait avec des yeux incrédules sa petite amie. Celle-ci avait un regard de colère sur son visage mais le plus surprenant était son ventre gonflé._

 _Mei s'approchait de manière furibonde vers lui avant de le tenir par l'oreille et lui crier dessus._

 _« Tu me laisse dans cet état et sans me prévenir tu pars te former chez tes foutus Dragons ? Tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper... »_

 _A cela, elle traîna le jeune homme dans sa tente sous les airs perplexes des autres rebelles. Lorsqu'ils entendirent quelques minutes plus tard des bruits irréguliers et des gémissements de plaisir il comprirent rapidement pourquoi Mei avait traîné Naruto dans sa tente._

 _Les hommes s'évanouirent sur le champ et les femmes avaient des joues brûlantes. Itachi avait les joues roses et il avait créer deux Kage-bushin pour fermer les oreilles de Inari et Chojuro pour pas qu'ils entendent les personnes qu'ils admiraient le plus faire l'amour._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **\- Sept ans après le bannissement de Naruto-**_

 _Naruto rit joyeusement en voyant son fils de deux ans lui courir après. Il rit avec tendresse à Boruto qui riait avec gaieté. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Il avait le même caractère que lui dans sa jeunesse. Son innocence et sa curiosité étaient tellement attachants._

 _« Tou-chan ! Tou-chan ! Tou-chan ! »_

 _Les cris de bonheur de Boruto continuaient ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Une demi heure plus tard, Naruto portait son petit garçon de deux ans et il partait vers sa tente où se reposait Mei. Celle-ci avait repris une formation accrue après que Boruto soit né. Elle avait rapidement repris son ancien niveau et maintenant elle était aussi fort qu'un Kage._

 _Naruto lui était devenu extrêmement puissant. Son Fuinjutsu avait enfin atteint le niveau final, le dixième. Son Taijutsu et son Kenjutsu étaient d'un niveau de Rang A+ et il espérait atteindre le Rang S dans six mois. Son Ninjutsu dépassait toutes ses attentes, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le niveau de Rang S et dans quelques mois il serait d'un niveau de Rang SS. Son Kekkei Genkai avait atteint des hauteurs colossales. Il commençait cette année à perfectionner son Kekkei Genkai et son partenariat avec Kurama._

 _Lorsqu'il serait prêt comme le souhaite Itachi, les deux partiront à Ame pour éliminer Pain. D'après Itachi ce combat serait incroyablement compliqué mais à eux ils pourront venir à bout de l'utilisateur du légendaire Rinnegan._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à sa tente. A l'intérieur il vit Mei regarder une carte de Kiri. Elle regardait de façon méticuleuse quelques plans à mettre en place pour venir à bout des derniers remparts avant d'arriver enfin à Yagur pour le terminer une bonne fois pour toute._

 _Naruto posa son petit Boruto sur le petit lit qui se trouvait à coté de celui que lui et Mei partageaient avant de s'approcher doucement de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Lorsque la guerre serait terminé, il lui demanderait la main pour l'épouser._

 _Il l'enlaça avec chaleur et Mei ne pouvait que sourire à l'ardeur de Naruto. Elle se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard amoureux avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Après un baiser brûlant, les deux se regardèrent un instant avant que Naruto prenne la parole._

 _« Toujours à chercher des plans pour mettre fin au règne de Yagura ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu… »_

 _Mei répondit rapidement._

 _« Non, je dois continuer, on est si proche de la fin. La fin de Yagura et de l'Akatsuki s'approche. La paix va bientôt revenir à Kiri. Je préfère me fatiguer maintenant et me reposer lorsqu'on aurait fini cette guerre. Boruto ne mérite pas de voir ce monde détruit. Il mérite de voir la renaissance de la grande Kiri.»_

 _Naruto sourit tendrement à sa petite amie et sa future femme. Elle était toujours une battante. Même dans la perte ou les difficultés, elle cherchait un moyen de gagner du terrain sur Yagura. C'était une femme digne de ce nom. Un grande Kunoichi. Il rit mentalement à lui même en pensant que cette femme était la sienne._

 _Un petit reniflement à l'intérieur de son esprit l'interrompu._

 _ **« Tsss…Toujours un sentimental à ce que je vois. »**_

 _Naruto renifla à son tour aux paroles de Kurama tout en ajoutant._

 _« Toi, t'es toujours aussi grincheux malgré toutes ces années… »_

 _Lorsqu'il entendit son locataire grogner furieusement, il ne pouvait que rigoler de bonheur. Kurama n'était jamais un sentimental mais il avait un bon fond. Il lui à tellement appris que Naruto ne pourrait jamais le remercier. Lorsqu'il avait été trahi par son équipe, il n'y avait que trois personnes en qui il ferait confiance à mil pourcent avant que Mei n'entre dans sa vie._

 _Itachi, était pour lui un grand frère, Inari, en occurrence était son petit frère, Mei la femme de sa vie et Kurama, lui était comme un père pour lui. Bien sur, il était fier d'avoir Minato Namikaze comme père biologique mais Kurama avait toujours été présent pour lui. Il était quelqu'un de formidable et Naruto ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **-9 ans après le Bannissement de Naruto-**_

 _Naruto se tenait vers la véritable forme de Nagato. Itachi n'était pas avec lui car il était trop fatigué pour monter tout en haut de la tour où résidait le véritable Pain._

 _L'homme qui avait causé tant de mal à Kiri se tenait la au sol avec un œil en moins et le regard de façon fatigué. Son corps était pathétiquement faible et fragile. Naruto avait l'impression que l'homme allait s'effondrer à tout instant._

 _Le véritable Pain, se leva de façon douloureuse avant de se tenir à coté du mur. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il donnait malgré lui un regard féroce à Naruto qui lui n'était absolument pas impressionné. Pain avait l'air tellement faible que Naruto avait pitié de l'achever. C'était pour cela qu'il lui laissait quelques paroles avant sa fin._

 _Nagato regardait d'un œil fatigué son plus grand ennemis. Le garçon était tellement fort. Il a pu survivre à ses plus puissantes attaques. Il avait tout donné pour vaincre lui et Itachi mais rien ne pouvait stopper leur volonté de le battre._

 _Alors qu'il se tenait faiblement debout, il prit la parole avec quelques toux sanglants. Il était tellement fatigué mais il avait besoin de connaître les intentions de Naruto._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Il vit le blondinet incliner sa tête de façon confuse. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas._

 _« Pourquoi vouloir...tant apporter la paix ? Ce monde est condamné...Il faut le changer...à son noyau...Quel...est ton but ? Pourquoi tant... d'efforts ? »_

 _Il vit le fils du légendaire Yondaime Hokage froncer les sourcils avant de prendre la parole. La fatigue se ressentait clairement aussi chez le garçon._

 _« Dites-moi, Pain, pourquoi avez vous mené cette guerre ? Comment croyez vous apporter la paix à travers la destruction et la peur ? »_

 _Nagato soupira avant de répondre._

 _« Le monde est corrompu, il fallait changer cela et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était par la force...»_

 _« Pour au final arriver à quoi ? Plus de haine...»_

 _Nagato rit amèrement avant d'ajouter sombrement._

 _« J'aurai éliminé tout ceux qui auraient été contre ma paix! »_

 _« Alors c'est ça ? Votre plus grand rêve ? Construire un Empire et mener une politique de dictateur et d'assassin. Voulez-vous vraiment faire cela ? »_

 _Le porteur du mythique Rinnegan souffla faiblement avant de continuer._

 _« C'était le seul moyen… »_

 _« Non, ce n'était pas le seul moyen de parvenir à la paix ! »_

 _Surpris par le cris de rage du jeune homme, il lui donna un regard sceptique avant de demander._

 _« Alors comment... penses-tu …pouvoir apporter… la paix dans...ce monde. Dites-moi...en quoi j'avais… tort dans ...mon plan de paix...»_

 _Naruto lui donna un regard déterminé avant de crier furieusement._

 _« Par l'amour et la coopération! La paix ne peut pas exister dans la terreur et la guerre. Les villages cachés devraient travailler ensemble, faire des alliances. La confiance doit être absolue entre toutes les parties… »_

 _Nagato fut surpris d'entendre cela mais soudainement il se souvient d'un moment précis de sa vie. Il souvenait d'avoir entendu des mots similaires il y a longtemps par un autre individus._

 _Jiraya des Sannins._

 _L'homme qui lui avait donné cette idée de paix mais maintenant il se souvenait. Jiraya voulait que la paix existe mais pas comme il le souhaitait. Il ferma le seul œil qui lui restait pour effacer les larmes qui allaient tomber._

 _Il avait échoué son sensei. Néanmoins un petit sourire était visible sur ses lèvres, il semblait qu'une personne aux mêmes valeurs que Jiraya-sensei se tenait en face de lui. Il ne le savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que Naruto serait capable d'apporter la paix qu'il souhaitait. Il avait juste besoin de confirmation._

 _« Penses-tu être capable d'apporter cette paix ? »_

 _Lorsqu'il vit Naruto acquiescer avec détermination et un feu rare, il avait sa confirmation. Se rapprochant de Naruto, il demanda une dernière ferveur._

 _« Alors, je te fais confiance Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Laisse moi te donner un dernier cadeau mais avant cela, je vais ramener tous ceux que j'ai tuer de façon insensé durant notre bataille...»_

 _Naruto observa avec une énorme surprise, Pain accumuler énormément de Chakra. Il regarda patiemment qu'il termine ce qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Pain allait accomplir quelque chose d'incroyable._

 _« **Statut de l'Hérétique – Cycle Éternel des Réincarnations -** »_

 _Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Naruto sente quelque chose fabuleux. Plusieurs formes de chakra s'éveillaient un peu partout à travers le village. Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de donner un air stupide à Pain. Le porteur du Rinnegan venait de ramener à la vie tous ceux qui avaient péris de leur combat qui avait rasé quatre vingt dix pourcent du village. Le seul vestige c'était cette tour à moitié détruite. C'était absolument prodigieux. Alors c'était ça un porteur du Rinnegan. Ce pouvoir venait clairement du domaine de l'impossible._

 _Soudainement, il vit l'homme qu'il avait combattu pendant plusieurs jours tomber à terre. Il se précipita rapidement vers l'homme pour le lever et le regarder avec curiosité. Il demanda avec préoccupation._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Nagato lui sourit avant de dire._

 _« Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de douleur Naruto...Pour me pardonner, accepte mon dernier cadeau...»_

 _Il leva rapidement sa main droite avant de toucher le front de Naruto avec son index. Naruto lui laissa faire l'homme en qui il avait gagné un grand respect._

 _Au moment où il voulait demander ce que faisait Pain, il senti quelque chose lui être transmis. Il sentit que quelque chose se former au niveau de son œil manquant. Un nouvel œil. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il donna ainsi encore une fois un regard incrédule à Nagato qui souriait avec bonheur. Mais ce qu'il vit le choqua d'avantage, l'homme avait perdu son second œil. Frémissant d'anticipation il demanda malgré lui._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? »_

 _Nagato, rit légèrement à la voix fébrile du garçon._

 _« Je t'ai simplement transmis mon dernier œil Rinnegan. Fais-en bon usage, Naruto. Apporte la paix dans le monde. Je te fais confiance. »_

 _Naruto ne pouvait que trembler à cela. Il avait le Rinnegan. L'œil qui avait appartenu à un homme qui était considéré comme un dieu sur terre._

 _« Pain...Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Appelle moi Nagato Uzumaki, mon cousin...Ne me déçois pas. »_

 _C'était à ces mots que Nagato Uzumaki s'éteignît pour toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Naruto n'en croyait pas ce qu'il voyait._

 _La guerre contre Yagura était terminé. L'homme venait de mourir par ses mains. Il était sorti victorieux de la salle du Mizukage et lorsqu'il avait apporté le corps déchu de l'ancien dictateur tout le monde avait sauté de joie. Quelques uns pleuraient. D'autres s'étreignaient. Les ennemis avaient abandonnées leurs armes en voyant leur chef déchu mort. Ils n'avaient plus rien._

 _Mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas était le fait que tous les hommes qui l'avaient suivis pour finir la guerre s'inclinaient dans le respect devant lui. Il était d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'ils crièrent._

 _« LONGUE VIE AU GODAIME MIZUKAGE ! »_

 _C'était à partir de ce jour la que le règne de Naruto avait commencé. Un règne de gloire et de paix._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **-10 ans après le bannissement de Naruto -**_

 _Naruto souriait avec amour en voyant Mei arriver dans sa belle tenue de mariage. Sa robe était absolument sublime. Ses cheveux complètement lâchés la rendaient d'autant plus belle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie étincelante._

 _Le fils du légendaire Minato Namikaze ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il observa du coin de son seul œil visible les personnes présentes. Non loin de lui se tenaient Inari, Chojuro et son fils. De l'autre coté il y avait deux jeunes filles qui avaient les larmes qui coulaient de leurs yeux. Un peu plus loin se tenait son oncle et Itachi qui lui souriaient. Tout autour, il y avait ses shinobis et ses civils qui observaient sa cérémonie de mariage avec des yeux étincelants et enchantés._

 _Naruto avait pensé que de faire son mariage en face de toute sa population serait bénéfique à tout le monde. Après tout c'était le premier mariage depuis la fin de la guerre. Le village était en construction depuis un mois._

 _Il voyait que tout le monde avait l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude et cet événement allait clore la fin du règne de Yagura et fera débuter celui d'une nouvelle ère. L'ère sous laquelle il serait le Godaime Mizukage de Kiri._

 _Alors que Mei n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il entendit son locataire prendre la parole._

 _ **« Tu le mérites Naruto. Ce que tu as accomplis est grandiose. Je suis fier d'être ton coéquipier et amis. »**_

 _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à ces mots prononcées par Kurama. Il pouvait sentir un large sourire venant de son locataire. Attends, seraient-ce des larmes ? Kurama pleurait-il ?_

 _ **« Tss...Bien sur que non, c'est juste de la poussière qui est entré dans mes yeux...Je ne suis pas un sentimental comme toi...»**_

 _Se moquant des paroles de Kurama, il arrêta sa connexion avant de regarder sa future femme qui était arrivé à ses cotés._

 _Il sourit à elle et Mei fit de même. Il dit avec un visage gai._

 _« Tu es absolument sublime Mei-chan! »_

 _Mei rit allègrement avant d'ajouter à son tour._

 _« Tu es également un sacré morceau mon cher… »_

 _Riant sans retenue...Il était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas assez remercier le fait d'avoir été banni. Pour ce qu'il avait gagné, il ne le changerai pour rien au monde. Sa vie était tout simplement parfaite._

 _-Fin du Flash Back -_

Naruto termina ainsi son histoire avant de regarder ses invités qui le regardaient avec des yeux étincelants. Ils avaient visiblement apprécié son histoire. Il rit légèrement avant de parler.

« Voici ma vie depuis que j'ai rencontré Mei-chan. Pour être sincère, je me sens plus heureux que jamais. »

Gaara observait son amis qui avait une aura calme et chaleureuse. A chaque fois qu'il parlait de son village, de ses amis et de sa famille, il pouvait sentir le même feu, la même volonté de protéger qu'il avait envers Suna.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le bannissement de Naruto aurait pu tellement le changer. Il ne pouvait que remercier Konoha pour cela.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Naruto, il pouvait sentir que le garçon était nerveux, pas toujours rassuré par son environnement. Il voyait un air faux planer autour du garçon. Mais maintenant c'était tout le contraire. Son meilleur ami souriait de façon authentique. Rien n'était faux. Sa gestuelle était fière et puissante comme s'il savait que rien ne lui arriverait dans ce village. Il respirait la confiance.

Juste en voyant ce nouveau Naruto, il ne pouvait que sourire dans le contentement. Il prit la parole avec bienveillance.

« Je suis heureux que cette nouvelle vie t'as tant changé, mon ami. »

Naruto lui offrit un doux sourire avant de continuer ses petites histoires. Parfois celles-ci étaient extrêmement drôles, à d'autres moments c'était plus sérieux. Lorsque Naruto soufflait un coup, les Sabakus prirent le relais en parlant des histoires qu'ils avaient vécus.

C'était dans une ambiance joyeuse et familiale que la soirée continua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 10 terminé ! Enfin !

L'histoire va bientôt entrer dans le vif du sujet...La guerre…

J'espère que vous êtes préparés aux surprises qui vous attendent.

Sinon je vous remercie pour suivre mon histoire avec tant d'enthousiasme.

Joyeux Noël à vous tous !


End file.
